The Midnight Marauder
by ImaginIsa
Summary: Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs weren't the only mischief makers in Hogwarts the 7 years they lived there. Lily, Severus, Regulus, and several others lived and learned in that castle. And there might have been a reason to why Sirius never married; after all, some loves last forever. This is the eternal story of Hogwarts; Friendship, bravery, love, family and finding yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, that belongs entirely to J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Reposting because chapter 2 was pasted below by accident and to add this note. This story will show snippets of the lives of some of our beloved characters – and one OC that explains a few things ;) – during the years the Marauders were at Hogwarts. I tried to stay true to the books – if I got something blatantly wrong please let me know. Read, please review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A Lesson in Werewolves**

She sat down on the edge of her mother's bed and looked up expectantly, holding a book larger than her head. The little girl had pitch black hair, so curly that it was almost an afro. But most striking were her eyes; huge, green and catlike – and more intelligent than a five-year-old's eyes should have been.

Her mother looked at her and half-laughed. "Are you sure, Maya? It's a pretty dense book."

"I wanna know what it says," little Maya insisted. Her big green eyes reflected the light of the stars outside. But not the moon. There was no moon that night. It was the new moon, the time of month when those that were werewolves heaved a sigh of relief that they felt no unnatural pull on their souls.

"All right," her mother said. "Come up here." Maya scrambled up to snuggle against her mother. Her mother turned the pages of the old book and found the chapter she knew Maya wanted.

"Chapter 17: Weres and Animagus," her mother began. "The most important distinction that must be made is the difference between "Weres" and Animagus. While animagus are wizards that choose to turn into their animal-form through the manipulation of magic, weres have little to no choice. An additional distinction must be made between the two types of weres – werewolves and werecats. Werewolves are bitten; not born. The bite of a werewolf in turn creates more werewolves that live for the sole purpose of biting, and therefore creating more of their kind. Werewolves can only transform during a full moon and lose all sense of selves while transformed." She broke in her reading and looked down at her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"That's the scary part," said Maya.

"Werewolves?" Maya nodded solemnly. "Oh sweetie," said her mother. "Don't think of it that way. Think about how sad it is."

"Sad?" Maya repeated dubiously.

Her mother nodded. "Werewolves can't control themselves when they transform. Because of that, people reject them. They live a very lonely life."

Maya thought about it for a full minute than said, "Poor wolfy."

Her mother kissed her on her head and began to read again; "On the other hand, werecats are born. Their bite is completely harmless and the "werecat curse" is only transferred genetically. Furthermore, werecats can change at will into their cat form every night that the moon is in the sky. The change is forced on the night of the full-moon, and they are only partially aware of their human lives."

"That's why we're inside tonight," said Maya.

"Hmmm?" said her mother.

"No moon means the kitties can't play today," said Maya.

Her mother laughed and ruffled Maya's curly head of hair. "Yes," her mother agreed, her cat-like eyes flashing with merriment, "That's why you're going to bed early."

**6 Years Later**

"Mum!" Maya ran down the street, most of the mail stuffed into the knapsack slung over her shoulder, waving one letter in the air like a flag. The owls had learned to mistrust the Night household many years ago, and always left their mail in a normal, muggle-inspired mailbox at the end of their lane. "Mum! Look! Look what I got!"

Maya was running so fast that she tripped and fell face-first into the dust right outside their house, sprawling in front of her uncle.

"Whoa, there," he laughed, picking her up by the back of her shirt like a tom-cat picking up a naughty kitten. "What's the hurry, Maya?"

"I got the letter! They're going to let me go! They're going to let me go!" Maya danced around her uncle in a circle, waving the already rumpled letter in the air. "I can't believe it!"

"What is she talking about?" Maya's grandmother asked her son, as she came outside wiping her hands on her apron. Maya's mother was right behind her.

"Hogwarts!" Maya shouted happily. "I got a letter from Hogwarts!"

"What?!" said her uncle, grandmother, mother, and a few second cousins that happened to be standing around. None of the Nights had gone to Hogwarts in several generations – everyone was just homeschooled. But then again, Maya was the only one who had some normal-wizard blood in her. Granted, her good-for-nothing father had left her poor pregnant mother once he found out about the whole werecat thing; but little almost-eleven Maya wasn't a thing like him. And the current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was known to be a bit, well, radical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Impressions **

**A Few Months Later**

Maya's mother finished reading the official Hogwarts letter for the umpteenth time and put it down slowly, looking at her daughter. Maya grinned up at her mother from on top of her new trunk. They were sitting on platform 9 ¾ after running through the barrier – much to Maya's delight. They were a good twenty minutes early however, and the platform was almost empty except for them. Maya's new robes were in a small bag at her side so that it would be easy to change on the train and along with her wand – 11 ½ inches, holly, dragon heart-string.

"Remember, Maya," her mother told her, "Do not let anyone see you transform except for the teachers mentioned here. And make sure you're out of the castle before sundown every full-moon. And don't forget your meeting with Dumbledore on the first Friday."

"I won't forget, Mum." Maya gave her a kiss. "Can you help me put my trunk on the train?"

"Of course, dear." The two women got the trunk into an empty carriage and Maya settled down to watch her fellow students arrive. Her mother gave her one last kiss before walking back through the barrier to find a corner to apparate home.

Maya was so excited that she was bouncing in her seat as the station began to fill with students of all ages wearing their black, Howgwarts cloaks and their parents. Owls hooted to each other from their cages and one boy ran after a large toad, shouting for it to come back. Maya giggled. Friends tried to find each other within the crowd, shouting names across the heads of their peers.

"Molly! Molly! Over here! I found us a carriage."

"Yeah, Bellatrix, my stupid brother forgot something and had to go back…"

"Hey! How was your summer?"

"You need a new cloak…"

"Can't wait to go back…"

"Hey Remus! Remus Lupin!"

This last shout was directed at a boy with mossy-brown hair and a slightly studious air to him that was standing right underneath Maya's window. Both Maya and Remus looked in the direction of the shout. A boy with messy black hair and a huge grin wriggled his way through the crowd and gave Remus a high-five.

"James!" said Remus happily, his rather gloomy face brightening with a true smile. "How are you?"

"Great! Now that I finally get to go back to Hogwarts!" James lowered his voice and added, "I forgot how many rules there are back home."

Remus laughed. "There can't possibly be more rules than Hogwarts."

"Well," James said mischievously, "At Hogwarts I'm better with getting away with things. My mother is a mind-reader, honestly. She always knows when I do things." Remus laughed again. "It's a real problem!" James protested, laughter shining in his eyes.

Maya, listening from her slightly opened window, grinned happily. If everyone as Hogwarts was like these two, she was going to have a blast, no doubt about it.

An angry shout from the other side of the station distracted Maya from the two other boys. In fact, it distracted a good number of people and many frowning faces turned to face the hidden entrance to platform 9 ¾ . A very nasty looking woman with pitch black hair and flashing, furious eyes had just come through – shouting at a boy who could only be her son. He had not yet changed into his Hogwarts robes and was instead in jeans and a plain T-shirt, he had his head down as he pushed his cart at almost a run. To Maya, it looked as if he were trying to get away from his mother as fast as possible. Not that she could blame him. His mother's screeches echoed around the entire station;

"…get another letter saying how you have disgraced the family I will personally walk into that castle and…!"

"Mum, shut up!" the boy suddenly shouted, rounding on her. He only looked a year older than Maya, and he sounded, to Maya's sharp ears, close to tears. "You can't even get into my common room, remember?"

This seemed to make his mother so angry that she was momentarily speechless.

"Oh no," Remus muttered underneath Maya's window.

"Get ready to grab Sirius and hide in a carriage," James hissed.

"What are you…oh…" Remus cut himself off as James had already rushed into the crowd and was working his way to Sirius and his mother.

"And you won't have to look at me again until next summer so go away!" Sirius said and turned to face the train again.

"Why you little…" his mother began, only to let out an oath as someone ran into her from behind. James ran to hide in the crowd again before Sirius' mother could get a good look at him, and while her back was turned, Remus grabbed the other end of Sirius' trunk. Between the two – and soon three – boys, they were able to get Sirius' stuff into a carriage before his mother was able to find them.

"What are you looking at?" she sneered at a red-headed seventh year wearing a gold-and-red sweater. He was indeed, glaring at her. The young man shrugged and looked away. Sirius' mother swept out of the place like a storm cloud and Maya let out a sigh of relief. She didn't like that woman – all of Maya's instincts had been to hiss at her – like she would an angry dog once it had chased her to the top of a fence.

The sound of the train whistle tore Maya from her musings about being chased by dogs, and made her aware of the sound of a girl speaking outside, in the hall of the train.

"…not my fault that we never speak to each other during the year. I try, Severus."

"I know, Lily. But come on, we can talk uninterrupted on the train. Like we did last year?" It sounded as if Severus was trying hard not to beg.

"All right, we're doing that now. Aren't we?" said Lily – it sounded to Maya as if she were smiling. "But everything is full…"

A sweet face with auburn hair and bright green eyes looked into Maya's carriage. Maya smiled at her, careful to not show her full teeth – the slightly pointed canines could be a bit off-putting when meeting someone for the first time.

"There's someone in there too," Severus hissed at her.

"Severus, she's a first year. She won't mind," Lily whispered before sliding open the door and grinning at the younger girl. "Hi! I'm Lily and this is Severus. Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Go right ahead," said Maya. "I don't mind. I don't know anyone yet."

Lily smiled and plopped herself down across from Maya. Severus – a swallow-faced boy with long black hair - sat down next to her.

"I'm Maya Night," said Maya. "And you guys can talk normally – I don't mind if you pretend I'm not here. My cousins do that all the time."

Lily laughed and Severus couldn't help but grin. This strange little girl sitting in front of them was so bubbly and cheerful it was hard not to like her. Severus took her word for it and began talking to Lily about potions and summer and her sister. Lily continued the conversation for a few minutes but then, unable to just ignore the younger girl, she began to talk to Maya.

"So Maya," said Lily, when Severus finally paused. "First year at Hogwarts. You nervous?"

"A little," admitted Maya. "But mainly excited…but…well…" Maya shyly looked outside at the countryside flashing past. "I've never had any real friends before so…"

"Never?" asked Severus, feeling a familiar pang in his heart. He could relate to that.

"No…" said Maya. "My family lives on a farm far away from just about everything."

"Are you pureblood?" Severus asked.

"Ugh…yeah…" said Maya.

"Then why..?" Severus asked. "Most of the old families stick together. At least that's what other people in my house said."

"The old families don't like my family much…we're…ugh…" Maya stammered to a stop and Severus looked at her curiously. Lily nudged him hard.

"Stop it," she hissed in his ear.

"Sorry," Severus said.

Maya shrugged and looked outside again. "Hogwarts is going to be different though, right?" She looked worriedly at the two older kids.

Lily went and sat next to her. "Yes," she told her. "All of my families are Muggles and look at me now! I can do magic and brew potions and fly a broom. Hogwarts changes everything."

"She's right," said Severus. "In Hogwarts you'll find people who dream about the same things as you. And, you know, friends that'll watch your back…" Severus trailed off. Lily and Maya were too busy speaking to each other to notice his sudden pensiveness.

"…absolutely love it. I promise you," Lily was telling Maya. "And you have two friends now."

"Really?" Maya said.

"Really," insisted Lily. "Right Severus?"

"Yeah," said Severus, shaking himself out of his mood. "We'll look out for you, Maya. The whole point of Hogwarts is not being alone anymore."

To his complete surprise, Maya jumped up and gave Severus a hug. He stiffened, looking shocked. Maya stepped back, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," she muttered. "We hug a lot in my family."

"It's fine," he said.

Lily shook her head and gave Maya a huge hug. Maya snuggled up to her – she could almost hear herself purring.

The sound of a woman pushing a trolley full of sweets broke the two girls apart and Severus, glad to have an excuse to change the mood, ran to buy several chocolate frogs. Maya bravely bought a large bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and Lily spent several minutes examining all the candy before choosing some pumpkin pasties.

"You do that every time," said Severus.

"Do what?" asked Lily.

"Take forever to choose what type of candy you want," said Severus.

"It's important to get my money's worth," said Lily.

Severus reply was cut off by Maya making a choking noise and spiting her Every Flavored Bean into her hand.

"I don't know what that was but it wasn't good," she said faintly once she was done coughing.

Severus and Lily both laughed and reached out to help Maya with her candy. About an hour later, all but the Every Flavored Beans had been finished, it was starting to get dark, and Maya returned from the bathroom in her new Hogwart's robes – minus her tie of course.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling around in front of Lily.

"Great!" Lily told her.

"Just wait until you get your house colors and it's not just black and white," said Severus. "Any idea what house you'll get?"

"No," said Maya. She sat down with a plop on her seat. "I don't feel ambitious enough for Slytherin, I don't think I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw, Brave enough for Gryffindor seems impossible but Hufflepuff's are super loyal and I've never had friends so how would I know if I'm loyal?"

"Put that way it does sound impossible to ever get in any house," admitted Lily. "But we got sorted okay."

"Some kids sit there for a while but they always get a house," Severus assured her.

"Er…sit there…?" Maya asked. Severus began to explain the Sorting Hat and soon the two second years were feeling in their new friend on the secret doors, ghosts to avoid, how to get to classes on time…Maya was soon so nervous and excited and confused that she wished she could just transform into a cat and hide in Lily's lap. Of course…Maya glanced outside at the rising moon. It was a crescent moon on the wane tonight. She could transform into a cat but that would do nobody any good. She wasn't supposed to tell. Never, ever…although…Maya looked at Lily and Severus and smiled. She didn't think that her friends would mind if she were a werecat. Lily would think it was adorable and Severus would think it was interesting. The train began to slow and Severus' face lit up.

"We're here," he whispered happily.

"Finally," said Maya.

Lily gave her a hug as a huge man called, "First 'ears over here! First years!"

"You'll do great, Maya," Lily assured her.

"See you later," Maya said back. "See ya, Sev!"

Severus nodded at her, a small grin on his face.

"I like her," Lily whispered to him.

"She's kind of like you, isn't she?" said Severus. And then the two young wizards from different houses joined their House mates on opposite sides of the crowd. Just like last year, they never did speak to each other when older students were around.

Maya was soon standing in the middle of the Great Hall, surrounded by other first years. The lights from the floating candles cast a strange, magical glow on the entire surreal scene. Nervous again, she caught the eye of the friendly giant that had led the boat ride to the castle – he gave her a wink – and then tried to find Lily and Severus in the crowd. She didn't see them at first, but she did see the boys from before. James, Remus and Sirius – along with a slightly chubby kid she hadn't seen – were all seated at the Gryffindor table. As she looked at them, Remus looked up and they made eye contact. Instantly, the cat in her fluffed out its tail and hissed quietly. Maya took a step back and stumbled into a boy with short black hair. He glared at her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Relax," he told her. Despite the glare, his voice wasn't unpleasant. "My cousins say this is easy."

Maya nodded. He didn't know it was Remus looking at her that had made her step back, he thought she was nervous about the sorting. Maya shook herself as the Head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, began to call students to the front of the room. The boy beside her was second; "Black, Regulus." He gulped, suddenly nervous despite his words to Maya. Out of the corner of her eye, Maya saw Sirius sit up straight. They look alike, Maya thought. The hat was put on his head and there was silence far longer than when the first person had tried on the hat. Maya saw Regulus clutch the edge of the stool and her sharp eyes saw something that no one else ever saw – saw him shake his head, just barely, arguing with the hat.

"Slytherin!" the hat announced, and the table to Maya's far right began to cheer. Maya looked at it and saw Severus beaming at the newest member of his house. But to her far left…Sirius looked down at the table dejectedly and James put a comforting hand on his back. Sirius shook it off and suddenly looked angry and began to mutter to his friends. Maya lost interest – even her hearing couldn't' pick up what they were saying – and she turned her attention back to the sorting. She waited impatiently for her turn and was almost vibrating with excitement and nerves when, "Night, Maya" was finally called.

Maya walked to the stool and watched as the hat was lowered onto her head.

"Hello Ms. Night," a small voice whispered in her ear. "It has been a long time since I have sorted one of your family. A very long time…you're brave to come when your family is afraid of how people may react to you. A bit mischievous – especially when the moon is full, are you not?" Maya grinned sheepishly. "I thought so," the hat said, amused. "There is really only one place for you…"

"Gryffindor!" he shouted to the rest of the room.

The table that was covered in red and gold erupted with cheers and Maya happily skipped to join her new house. Lily came to give her a hug and Remus and his friends all shook her hand. Maya's eyes lingered on Remus' for a moment more, yet her smile did not falter. She was too happy to worry why this strange, shy looking boy was making her animal instincts fidgety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Grounds at Night**

**That Friday**

Professor McGonagall led Maya to a stone eagle and said clearly, "Jelly Beans." The statue jumped aside, revealing a winding staircase. Maya's mouth dropped open and she looked at her new head of house with wonder. Professor McGonagall couldn't help but smile, "Go on."

Maya began to climb the stairs. Soon she was in a circular office filled with all manners of magical equipment and portraits of sleeping witches and wizards. Professor McGonagall followed her. Maya was so distracted by everything inside the office that she didn't even notice the Headmaster until he said kindly, "Hello Ms. Night."

Maya spun around. "Hi Professor Dumbledore, sir."

He got up and smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling over the top of half-moon spectacles perched on a nose so crooked that it looked as if it had been broken at least twice. "How was your first week of classes?"

"Um…hard. But good. Really good," she said.

"They'll get better as you learn more," he told the young girl. "Now, you know why you're here? Talking to me, I mean."

"Because I'm a werecat and people can't know," Maya recited dutifully.

"Yes, and no," said Dumbledore gravely. "I trust that your mother has schooled you in the way she wants you to hide your abilities from the other students. I'm here because, you may have noticed already, you are not the only were at Hogwarts. You see, Maya…"

"Remus Lupin isn't exactly human," Maya blurted out.

"How did you know?" Professor McGonagall asked from behind her. Maya jumped, she'd forgotten she was there.

"I don't know," she told the two professors honestly. "But the first time I saw him, he kinda scared me and I wanted to hiss. But then I calmed down. He's really nice actually. I got lost on the way to breakfast and he told me where to go. His friend just giggled."

"Giggled?" Professor Dumbledore asked, trying not to smile.

"Sirius Black," said Maya. "I swear, he was giggling."

Both professors smiled to each other. "That sounds like Black and Lupin," Professor McGonagall admitted.

"You are right, Maya," said Professor Dumbledore seriously. "Remus Lupin has a secret like yours. But unlike yours, his does represent a potential danger to himself and the other students. Which is why, Ms. Night, I must ask you to never reveal his secret to anyone else."

Maya nodded solemnly. "Professor, what is…?"

"That, my dear," said Professor Dumbledore, "I have promised him not to share. But I suspect you will know before long. Your werecat instincts will lead you to the answer. When you do find it, Ms. Night, use discretion. You say that Lupin is nice?"

Maya nodded.

"Keep that in mind as you learn things about him," Professor Dumbledore said. "He is a student like any other. He simply wants to learn and have friends."

"He's got those, Professor," said Maya, thinking of Sirius, James and Peter.

"Yes, Maya," Professor Dumbledore said. Maya thought his smile looked a little sad. "Yes, he does."

"Hurry down to dinner, now, Ms. Night," said Professor McGonagall. "Or your class mates will finish the food before you arrive."

Maya nodded to both professors and began to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around. "Professor Dumbledore? What's a Jelly Bean?"

He chuckled and said, "A muggle sweet. Not unlike those Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans you enjoy with your friends." Maya nodded and then hurried out the door – Christy was saving her a seat. As the young girl disappeared from view, Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Dumbledore; "Do you think, perhaps, we should have told her more about Remus Lupin? What if she follows him?"

"My dear Professor," said Professor Dumbledore, "If Maya Night were to stumble upon Remus, she would be in her cat form and would run no danger of being infected. And I promised Remus – and his parents – to not reveal his secret without their permission."

"Should we tell Remus about Maya?" Professor McGonagall insisted.

"I think that we should let the two of them decide how to react to the other on their own," said Professor Dumbledore with a slightly mischievous smile. "I have a feeling that Maya is going to be important to not only Remus but all four of those boys who call themselves Marauders…"

Professor McGonagall let out a huff of air. She obviously had her own opinions about the Marauders although she couldn't deny that all of the boys were talented.

**The Full-Moon Week of September**

Maya waited until all of her fellow first year girls were out of sight before hurrying through the common room with her head down. Luckily, she was small and everyone was too busy to notice a little First Year running through the room. This was the first Full Moon since she had started Hogwarts and she was nervous. Werecat transformation had one side effect that couldn't be avoided. Since they were born, not made, werecats didn't transform with their clothes. This meant that Maya would either have to be naked when she gave into the Full Moon's pull, or she would spend several unhappy minutes after becoming cat trying to untangle herself from her robes. After all, Full-Moon-Cat-Maya didn't know anything about clothing. Maya sighed as she hurried through the corridors of Hogwarts. She didn't like that she forgot about being human when she was a cat on the night the Full-Moon was bright. She was basically an animagus the rest of the nights, but a Full Moon? Nope, forget it. She was basically the moon's slave.

The sun was setting as Maya finally snuck out of the castle and raced down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was one of the people Dumbledore had told about her condition and she had hatched a plan with him after lunch two days ago. Maya would hide her clothing in a cauldron outside his door, and would come back for it after dawn. At least, Maya hoped that Cat-Maya would know to stay near Hagrid's hut as it started to get light. Maya got to his back door just as the sun sank beneath the horizon and she quickly pulled off her clothing, then sat under her robe. Barely a minute had passed when her heart-beat increased and her eyes were suddenly drawn to the full moon. A sound – like the soft, haunting music of a single cello – filled her mind. Maya's head snapped back and she let out a soft moan that had Hagrid's blood-hound puppy scratching at the door and whining.

"Maya?" called Hagrid, grabbing hold of the puppy's collar. "Maya, is that you?"

There was no reply; but suddenly Fang stopped barking and snuffled worriedly at Hagrid's boot.

"Get off you dozy dog," said Hagrid, not unkindly. "Let see what's going on, eh?" Hagrid pushed opened the door and grabbed a tighter hold of Fang's collar. There, sitting on top of a black Hogwart's cloak, was a black cat with a single white paw. It was a bit large for a cat, with large intelligent green eyes. She hissed at Fang, her tail bristling.

"Maya?" asked Hagrid. He pushed Fang into the house and closed the door. Dog gone, the cat regarded Hagrid with something like curiosity.

"Reckon, you don't know who I am," Hagrid told the cat. "But that ain't no reason to not be polite." He rummaged among some boxes and held out some dried fish. "Here ya go."

Cat-Maya sniffed at the fish for a minute then happily began eating it. As she cleaned her whiskers slowly, Hagrid carefully scratched behind her ears. His response was a happy purr.

"You're just a kitten, ain't ya?" said Hagrid. Cat-Maya purred louder and then bristled as poor Fang began to bark for his owner. Hagrid turned around for a second and when he looked back, the black cat was gone…

Many hours later, Maya woke up in the middle of Hagrid's pumpkin patch with the dawn light on her face. She cautiously peeked over a pumpkin that was already her size, and was happy to see that her robe was within reach. Maya grabbed it, put it on and then collected the rest of her things. She was wondering whether to change there or not when Hagrid opened the back door to let out Fang.

"G'morning," he told her with a smile.

"Good morning," she said sheepishly.

"Ya wanna come in 'ere and change?" he asked. "I'll stay outside with Fang."

Maya nodded.

Hagrid led Fang away from the house and waited until Maya came out, trying to brush out her bushy hair and then giving up.

"Thank you for everything," said Maya.

"Try to get back before the sun sets next month, hmm?" said Hagrid. "We can 'ave a cup o' tea before the sun sets." Maya laughed.

"I'll try!" she dashed up towards the castle, snuck in through a side door and was soon sitting in an armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor Common room, waiting for her fellow 2nd years to come down so they could go to breakfast. Laughter called her attention to the stairs that led to the boy's side of the tower and she saw Sirius, James and Peter bounding down. Strangely enough, Remus wasn't with them. But wait…Maya looked outside, her eyes unfocused. She had heard Lily telling someone that Lupin was sick but wasn't it weird that he got sick at exactly the same time as her? And Dumbledore had said he had a secret like hers…? But he couldn't be a werecat – Maya would know. They'd be related, cousins. So that just left…Maya leapt out of her seat and raced down the stairs and all the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly Bean!" she shouted at the Gargoyle. It just looked at her. "Oh…rats…" she muttered. She walked back to the Great Hall slowly, one thought dominating her mind. _Remus Lupin is a werewolf._ That had to be it. That was why Dumbledore had told her not to tell the other students and why she had wanted to hiss at him the first time she had met him. Did his friends know? Maya watched Sirius giving James a noogie and Peter piling sausages onto his plate. No, probably not. Maya suddenly remembered her mother telling her, so many years ago, that werewolves had no control, and she felt sad.

"Poor wolfy," Maya muttered.

"What?" asked Christy.

"Nothing," said Maya. "Just thinking."

Christy shrugged and said, "You feel better now? You went to bed really early and then were up before anyone else could wake up."

Maya nodded, smiling. "I just needed sleep."

Maya was on her way to Charms class a few hours later when an explosion filled the hall behind her with black smoke. All the students in the hall froze.

"Bloody hell," someone said. Then two boys wearing the colors of Gryffindor dashed past, looking thrilled.

"That was brilliant!" Sirius shouted back at James.

"That was supposed to go off after we left!" James countered, laughing breathlessly. They had just passed by Maya when Sirius froze, stopping so suddenly that James rammed into him from behind and they both landed in a heap on the ground. Coming down the hall from the opposite direction of the smoke was the caretaker, Mr. Filch. And he looked furious.

"Run!" James shouted, pulling Sirius up with him. The two boys dashed back the way they had come and students hurried to get out of their way. But getting up from the ground had taken too long, Filch was definitely going to catch them. Unless…

Maya couldn't help it. A sudden feeling of possession overtook her – like a cat that glares at a human that has taken their favorite toy – as well as a feeling of mischief. The full moon whispered to her from behind the light of day and she found herself falling in front of Filch. She'd pretended to trip over her own feet. Filch tripped over her and he fell across her – completely undignified. Filch turned on Maya, and he looked so angry that Maya wondered if she would cry. But instead,

"Peeves!" she shouted into the air. "You bloody ghost! What did I ever do to you?"

Filch paused. "Peeves?" he asked. The one thing he hated more than pranking students was the pranking ghost.

"He's been trying to push me and trip me and pull my hair all day," Maya lied. "He's been following me around, all invisible. I told him to get out of my way yesterday and now…?" Maya shrugged, looking frustrated. "Something needs to be done about that ghost."

"Yes, yes," Filch agreed. "An absolute disgrace to the castle. I'm going to go find him right now…yes…" Filch got up and stomped down another hall, completely distracted form chasing the two 2nd years.

"Maya?" Christy asked, looking shocked but very impressed. "Peeves hasn't been following us all day…"

Maya grinned, and two slightly pointed canines flashed in the sunlight. "Really?" she said innocently. "If he was invisible how can anyone tell if he was following or not?" Christy laughed and another 1st year, a burly Irish boy called Thomas, gave her a high-five.

Maya was just finishing her potatoes that night at dinner when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and flashed the boy standing there a smile. "Hi! James Potter, right?"

"Yeah, and this is Sirius Black," said James, elbowing his best-friend in the ribs. "And you're the 1st year that distracted Filch this morning."

"Maya Night," said Maya. "Pleased to meet you."

Sirius who had been regarding her curiously, suddenly snapped his fingers. "You're the one who was talking to my brother on sorting night! I knew I'd seen you before."

"Well no duh you saw me before," Maya huffed. "I'm in your House you dummy." Sirius blinked a bit shocked that this 1st year would speak to him that way and James roared with laughter.

"Oh, I like you," said James, clutching his side. "Why haven't you spoken up before?"

"I just feel brave tonight, I guess," said Maya. "Channeling Godric Gryffindor or something." _Or the full moon_, though Maya. It would be bright for days now – and throughout all that she'd feel a bit more catty, a bit more like something mysterious and brave and strong and magical.

"You're brave all right," said Sirius, having recovered his usual good humor and mischief smile.

"We wanted to say thank you," said James. "And to ask…well…"

"Why'd you do it?" asked a third voice. Peter had joined the group. "Even people in our year who have known us for a while just try to stay out of the way. Even Remus and I sometimes decide that their pranks aren't worth the trouble."

"You participate often enough," said James.

"It's a good question though," said Sirius. "Night…Night…are you pureblood? The name sounds super familiar."

"Um…" Maya decided to just avoid the second question and only answered Peter's. "I did it because we're all Gryffindors after all. Professor McGonagall gave a whole speech about our House being like our family. Families stick up for each other, and so do friends. Beside…" here Maya tossed back her curls and grinned, her two little fangs glinting in the candle-light. "Sirius set it off too soon, right James?" James and Peter laughed again and Sirius soon joined in. They squeezed onto the same bench as Maya and introduced themselves to all the 1st years, who gazed at them as if they were celebrities – which they practically were. And Maya, feeling brave and strong and daring, felt like she'd done something right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Blue Moon**

**2****nd**** Full Moon of November**

"Two full moons in one month!" exclaimed Peter, putting down the star charts he was completing for 2nd Year Astronomy. The 2nd year Gryffindor boys were, as they did rarely, studying in the library. They had been given an extra essay for astronomy because of the Blue Moon. "Wow! It happens like, what, every twenty years?"

"It's not that rare," Remus snapped. He felt ill, really ill. He felt as if he'd had absolutely no recovery time between one transformation to the next with these two bloody full moons. On top of that, all of the teachers had decided to give them heaps of homework to finish before the holidays and he was falling behind.

Peter looked taken aback and James gave Remus a worried look. "Remus? You okay?"

"Yeah, you don't look too good," said Sirius.

"I…I just need some air," Remus lied. "Too much homework."

"But you never fall behind in schoolwork," observed Peter, his round face creased with worry.

"I'm fine," Remus snapped. He got up abruptly and left the room. On the other side of the bookshelf, unseen by the other three boys – who began to whisper to each other as Remus got out of ear shot – a small girl with fluffy black hair put down her own books and followed Remus Lupin. He walked to nearby classroom, and pulled open a large window despite the winter chill in the air. He leaned against the window frame, gulping large lungful's of air. The sun was setting, causing large shadows to reach out from the Forbidden Forest and encircle Hagrid's Hut like claws. Remus trembled against the window – and it wasn't because of the cold. The moon was on the wane, and it was bright enough to make the animal within him growl and shift.

"Remus?" Maya asked softly. He jumped a bit and spun to look at her.

"Hi, Maya," he said, giving her a weak smile. Ever since she'd helped Sirius and James, Maya had been popping up to hang with them more and more. She was quite bright for an eleven year old, they had all decided, and had knowledge about some of the passages in the castle that was also quite impressive considering that she had only been at Hogwarts for a few months. They didn't mind that she tagged along sometimes – and she had yet to betray any of their pranks to anyone.

Maya hopped onto the window-sill, perfectly at ease despite the height and offered Remus a small foil-wrapped rectangle.

"Chocolate?" she asked. "It's been proven to make people feel better when they're sick or scared."

Remus took the offered candy and popped some in his mouth. He did feel slightly better after eating it – it reminded him of his mother's hugs and of the smiles of his friends.

Maya watched the stars beginning to appear, knowing that the moon was illuminating the other side of the castle although this window did not have a view of it.

"It's hard with two full moons in one month, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah," said Remus. "I…" He froze, realizing what he had said and that backed away from Maya, his eyes wide. He stumbled into a desk and stuttered, "H…h…how do you…kn…know?"

Maya gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I've known for ages, I knew as soon as I saw you on my first night." This didn't seem to reassure Remus at all, on the contrary, he looked terrified. Maya decided it was time for drastic measure. "Close your eyes," she commanded, pulling her robe over her head. Remus just stood there, trembling. "Eyes closed!" she insisted.

_This is it, I'm out of Hogwarts_, Remus thought. But he closed his eyes all the same.

"Eyes open," said Maya after a moment. Remus opened them and did a double take. Maya's pants and sweater were heaped on a desk and she had wrapped her cloak tightly around herself.

"Maya, what are you doing? Put your clothes on!" said Remus nervously. He didn't know where this was going but he didn't like it.

Maya rolled her eyes and then closed them. For a long moment, nothing happened but then…

Two pointed black ears appeared on Maya's head and whiskers grew from her cheeks. Fur covered her face and the back of her hands. There was a slight crunching noise as her bones shrunk and her body contracted. She disappeared within the folds of her robes and Remus found himself gaping at a pile of robes on the ground that wriggled around as Maya tried to untangle herself from her robes. Remus lifted them up and revealed a black kitten with the large green eyes he recognized as Maya's.

"M…m…Maya…" he stammered. "How…are you an animagus?" Maya rolled her eyes and leapt to the windowsill. She meowed, sounding annoyed.

"But then how..? I…" Remus' eyes opened wide and he said. "But…but you can't be…they're so rare…you're a werecat?"

"Meow," said Maya, sounding smug. She jumped to a desk by Remus and looked up at him. Hesitatingly, Remus reached out and scratched behind her ears, his own illness and fear forgotten in the face of something so amazing.

"Two weres at Hogwarts at the same time," Remus said wonderingly. "Wow…Dumbledore must really trust us."

Maya purred harder, rubbing against Remus' hand. He smiled – Remus had always loved animals. He understood them in a way he felt few could (except for animagus of course.)

"Wait," Remus mused, "You don't go to the shrieking shack with me every month…does your bite not affect humans?" Maya shook her head and looked at him. _Go on,_ she seemed to say.

"I don't know much about werecats," Remus admitted. "Um…is it genetic?"

Maya nodded.

"Amazing," said Remus. "And…and you can change into a cat whenever you want?" Maya shook her head.

"When the moon is out?" Remus guessed again.

Another nod.

"Wow," he said again. Maya purred and rubbed against his arm. Soothed by the sound of the purring, Remus stroked her rhythmically.

"Why did you tell me?" Remus asked her. Maya simply purred harder, which Remus took as a statement of trust. "Thank you," he whispered. He sat there in the darkened classroom for a long time, stroking the kitten beside him. He leaned back against the wall and, to Maya's surprise, a tear slowly fell down his cheek.

"Meow?" She asked, nudging his hand with her head.

"I'm terrified of losing them Maya," he whispered. "Of losing this place...what will I do if they find out?" Maya looked at him with big eyes and suddenly hopped off his lap. The black kitten grabbed onto Maya's cloak with her teeth and ran to the other side of the classroom. Remus dutifully closed his eyes until he heard the soft padding of bare feet on the ground. Maya sat down next to him and told Remus honestly, "I don't think you'll lose them, Remus."

Remus shook his head. "Have you told anyone Maya?"

"You," she said matter-of-factly. "And I plan to tell people - when I've met the right people that is."

Remus didn't look hopeful. Maya gave him a tight hug. After a moment, Remus returned it.

"Optimism," Maya said brightly. Remus smiled. It was a small smile, but it was there.

**One Full Moon Later **

James almost flew down the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor 2nd Year Boy's room and was panting as he skidded to a halt in front of Lily Evans.

"Have you...seen...Maya Night...?" He panted.

Lily raised an eyebrow and said, "I think she's going to Hagrid's...?" Peter and Sirius came clambering down the stairs and Remus shouted after them to wait. James ran out of the Dormitory with his friends behind him.

"Wait! Why do you want to see her? Potter?!" Lily gave up and gave Mary an exasperated look. Mary laughed.

"That little 1st Year is tough, Lily. She'll be okay." Mary assured her friend.

James caught up to Maya just as she was leaving the castle, shouting, "Maya! Wait!" Maya turned and raised an eyebrow. The full moon had passed only two days ago and she was still feeling a bit bold.

James grabbed her hand and dragged her to the shadows of the huge stones outside the castle.

"How long have you known about Remus?" James demanded in an excited whisper. Maya's eyes widened and she took a step back. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's okay, Maya," said Remus. Running up with the other two boys. "They figured it out." He didn't look upset about this however, he was almost beaming. Maya knew exactly what that meant.

"Told you they wouldn't mind," Maya said.

Remus laughed. "Thank God."

"How did you figure it out so fast?" Peter asked.

"Well...?" Maya barred her teeth, revealing her still pointed canines. Several minutes later, Sirius was moaning about how everyone was going to be able to transform themselves into an animal, and Peter was asking question after question about what it felt like to be a cat. As James and Sirius got into a debate about which teachers were in on the secret, Remus whispered in Maya's ear, "What happened to waiting for the right people?"

"Figured if they knew about you, what was the point in keeping me a secret," she whispered back. "Besides...it's nice for someone to know."

"Yeah," said Remus. He carefully readjusted the bandage on his hand - a souvenir from his transformation two days ago and the clue that had convinced his friends to confront him. "Yeah...you were right about them, Maya. Thank you."

"Oy! Is someone there?" Hagrid's friendly voice boomed from behind the boulders. "What are you lot doing 'ere. It's nearly dark."

"Just heading back now, Hagrid," said Sirius smoothly. The group began their walk to Gryffindor tower and Hagrid looked after them curiously. There was something in Remus' smile and the happy skip to Maya's step that gave him the feeling that a few more people now knew about the werewolf and werecat at living at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "I Dare you..."**

**December - One Week Before The Holidays**

Maya marched into an empty classroom and slammed the door behind her. Fuming, she stood in the middle of the room and wondered whether she should break something and if she could fix it if she did.

"Hey," said a dry voice, "This is my sulking classroom. Find your own."

Maya gave the boy sitting on top of one of the desks and small smile. "Hi Sev."

"Hey, Maya," he greeted her. He put down the book he was reading and came over. "What's wrong? Don't think I've ever seen you mad before."

"It's just..." Maya let out an angry puff of air. "I just need to figure out how to summon objects in the next two days and I'll be all good."

"Summon objects?" Severus Snape frowned. "But that's fourth year magic."

"I know," said Maya, frustrated. "But I got into a stupid argument with someone in my house and I'm not going to let them win!"

"About summoning things?" Sev asked.

"About magic in general," Maya argued. "He said I was too little to do stuff with them - even if I wanted to do stuff with them! - cause I don't know enough magic. I told him I could do anything he could think of and they laughed and then he picked summoning. So...!"

"Hold on," said Sev. He put his hands on Maya's shoulders. "Calm down." Maya nodded.

"You said they?" Said Severus. "Who?"

"James Potter and Sirius Black," said Maya.

"What?" Severus froze.

"Sev?" Maya asked cautiously.

Severus gave her a fierce smile and ran to grab his stuff.

"Come on, Maya," he said. "You're going to learn how to summon before the Holidays!" He dashed out the door in the direction of the library and Maya raced after him. A quick conversation with Madame Pince and about an hour spent reading several advanced spell books, Maya and Severus were standing in the middle of the empty classroom with the books scattered around them.

"It's all about concentration," said Severus, his nose buried deep within a book. "Let's try again. Accio potions book!" Sev flourished his wand but the book in question only wiggled.

"It moved that time!" Maya told him excitedly.

"Not good enough," Severus growled, brushing his slightly greasy hair out of his eyes. "Your turn."

"Accio _Hogwarts, A History_!" Said Maya, glaring at the book. It didn't do anything. Her face fell.

"Don't forget the wand," said Severus. "Accio _Hogwarts, A History_!" The book hopped and fell back into its original spot.

Maya made a hissing noise and brandished her wand. The book went flying back and smashed through a window. Maya out both hands over her mouth and looked at Severus.

"That went in the wrong direction," he said dryly. Maya giggled. Faintly, the familiar sound of Filch shouting came through the now-open window.

"Run," said Severus. They collected the books and raced out of the classroom, giggling helplessly once they were far away from the crime scene.

"Same time tomorrow?" Severus suggested. "But in the Charms corridor?"

"Sure," said Maya, her cheeks flushed with the dash to safety.

"And...uh...Maya," said Severus sheepishly.

"Yeah?" She said.

"You know...maybe you can invite Lily to join us. She's good at this type of stuff."

Maya raised an eyebrow and Sev blushed.

"Okay, Sev," she said mischievously. "Should I say you requested her presence?"

"Don't you dare...I mean...it'll just go faster with her help..." Maya laughed as she began the trek back to her dormitory, leaving Snape blushing furiously over the stack of books in his hands.

The day before the Holidays, Severus Snape and Lily Evans stood with Maya Night outside of the doors of the Great Hall.

"You sure you want to do it in front of so many people?" Said Lily.

Maya squared her shoulders. "Yup."

"It'll be fantastic," said Severus. "I can't wait to see the look on Potter's face..."

"I'm doing it to Sirius, remember?" Said Maya.

Severus' face fell a bit. "Oh...yeah...that'll be good too."

"Ok," said Maya. She swallowed, suddenly nervous. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work," Lily said. "I'm going to go sit down first, ok?" Maya nodded.

Lily entered the Great Hall and looked around. It wasn't completely full - lots of the older students were busy finishing up some last minute schoolwork, but there was a pretty good crowd all the same. She sat down next to Remus and grinned at the group of boys. "Hello."

The four of them looked surprised to see her sitting there - Lily avoided them as a general rule.

"Hi Evans," said James, recovering first. "How are you?"

"Ready to go home," she said honestly. "I miss my mum's cooking..." Lily trailed off as Maya marched over, looking determined. Sev slid into his spot at his own table, next to Sirius' younger brother.

"You lost, Black," said Maya firmly once she reached the group.

"Lost?" Said Sirius, bewildered. "Lost what?"

Maya grinned, took out her wand, and said firmly, "Accio Pumpkin juice!" The large jug of pumpkin juice on the other end of the table flew to Maya open hand and she staggered a bit under the weight. Grinning evilly she held it over Sirius' head. "Apologize!"

"Bloody hell," said Sirius, staring at the jug over his head with wide eyes.

"You can do the summoning spell?!" Said Peter.

Remus began laughing. "Serves you right, Sirius!"

"Should I do it?" Maya asked the hall, tipping the jug precariously. A cheer came up from everyone watching. Severus grinned broadly as Regulus cheered loudly beside him.

Sirius put up his hands. "I surrender," he said. "Wow...amazing...you win, Maya."

"You're definitely allowed to hang with us whenever you want," added James. Maya, looking smug, tipped the jug a bit more and Sirius cringed as a few drops fell on his perfectly combed hair. Then, Maya placed it on the table and squeezed onto the bench between Lily and Remus.

"Don't ever say that I'm not smart enough to hang out with you, ever," she told James and Sirius firmly.

"On my honor," said James.

"Promise," laughed Sirius. Peter looked at her with admiration.

Remus laughed. "I told you not to challenge her."

"That you did," said Sirius.

"Hey, Maya," said James. "Think you can teach us how to do that spell?"

"Yeah, Maya," said Peter eagerly.

Lily glanced over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. Sev gave her a grin and lifted up his cup in a silent toast for victory.

On his other side, Regulus grumbled, "I wanted her to dump it on him. It would have been funny."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Animal Instincts**

**February, Morning After the Full Moon**

Remus Lupin knew pain before he knew he was awake. Deep, all consuming, terrifying pain. He let out a moan that he could not contain, tears gathering behind his eyes. He opened his eyes - even that was painful - opened his eyes to blinding dawn sunlight that was creeping in through cracks in the boarded-up windows. What it illuminated would have scared Remus even if he wasn't in so much pain. Somehow, sometime, during his time as a werewolf the night before, Remus had managed to trap himself underneath an armoire. He was underneath it - saved from being crushed only because so much other stuff, rubble and boards that werewolf-Remus had ripped from the floor - was trapped with him. He had just enough clearance to carefully move his hand onto his stomach. And that was what Remus was doing now...and that's how he knew that being trapped underneath the cabinet wasn't the worst thing. Just where his rib-cage ended, Remus could feel something hot and sticky that leaked out a bit more with each beat of Remus' heart. His memories from the night before began to resurface and Remus trembled. It had been a bad night, he'd torn up half the floor and fallen through. He'd fallen on debris...he must have speared himself then...everything ached...it had hurt enough for the werewolf to black out...it had been near dawn...how long ago was that?...how long had he been bleeding?

_I've got to get out of here_, thought Remus. He carefully, slowly, wincing with pain began to inch backwards - using his elbows to pull himself along. He felt it when something shifted - a board, his own leg, something - moved just a little and the entire arrangement toppled. The armoire rocked forward and collapsed on him. Remus screamed as whatever was in his side was pushed further in and the scream tapered off to a gasp as he suddenly couldn't breathe. With strength born of desperation, Remus pushed up on the cabinet, lifting it just enough to be able to breathe. If it fell all the way it would crush his chest...he would suffocate...

_I'm too weak to lift it off me_, Remus realized. A sob tore itself from his throat. His arms were already beginning to tremble.

Remus gasped in a shuddering breath and shouted, "Help! Help me! Somebody! Help!"

_This is useless,_ said a voice within him. _No one will hear_.

Tears screamed down Remus' face. His trembling arms gave out and the heavy piece of furniture fell on his chest once more. Remus held his breath for as long as he dared before pushing back on it and gasping for air. He could feel his blood soaking his shirt and each second was an eternity as he tried to keep that awful armoire off his chest long enough to breathe.

"Somebody," he gasped. "Please...help me!"

**A Few Minutes Earlier **

Maya froze as she passed by the Whomping Willow. It had snowed during the night and she had spent a rather miserable evening hiding under a bush in the Forbidden Forest. She wished that she remembered that Hagrid was friendly in her cat form and had simply spent the night at his place but at least she didn't need to be locked up in the Shrieking Shack once a month. Speaking of which...

Maya stared at the tree, seeing the passage underneath it in her mind's eye. Remus had told his friends how to freeze the tree and what lay on the other side of it but, haunted by what it represented and terrified of what he could do in his werewolf form, he had made them promise to never use it. Storm clouds covered the bright sun and the freezing wind began to blow. Maya shivered but still couldn't bring herself to move. Something felt wrong. Maya was suddenly terrified. She ran to the hospital wing as fast as she could and stood in the empty room, panting.

"Mr. Lupin? Is that you?" Madame Pomfrey entered the ward and looked at the swinging door - whoever had come had left in a hurry.

Maya was gasping for air to the point that she couldn't get the password out and the Fat Lady looked at her with alarm the second before the door swung open from within.

Peter Pettigrew looked at Maya in surprise and concern. "Maya? What is it?"

"Re...Remus..?" She asked, gulping lungful's of air.

"Isn't he..." Peter lowered his voice. "In the hospital wing?"

Maya's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

"Get the others! Hurry!" She shouted at him, and sprinted off the way she had come.

Something in her eyes, in her voice, prompted Peter to race through the common room and actually jump on top of a still sleeping Sirius Black while shouting. "James! Get in here! Hurry!" James came running from the bathroom with his shirt open and tie in his hand and Sirius sat up, swearing.

"What the bloody...?"

"Something is wrong! Maya's gone mental! I think Remus..." But James was already gone, racing through the common room so fast that he almost knocked over Lily Evans who was searching for a school book by the fireplace. She stared after him in surprise and then leapt out of the way as Sirius - wearing pajamas and a bathrobe - and Peter dashed after their friend.

"What are they up to now?" She asked the empty room with exasperation.

James caught up to Maya on the stairs and Sirius was with them by the time they got outside. Peter puffed along behind them.

Maya thought she might cry as she ran to the Whomping Willow and began frantically searching the snow. That feeling of wrong was stronger now - it was more of a familiar yet terrifying sound, far in the distance, that made the cat within her hiss and thrash around.

"A stick! Find a stick!" She shouted. James was on his knees in the snow with her.

"Summon it!" Sirius yelled at her.

"I don't have my wand on full moon nights!" She yelled back.

"Here!" Sirius thrust his in her hands.

"Accio stick!" She shouted. A brown, pointy shape flew out of the snow by James' foot and Sirius caught it. He savagely jabbed the knot Remus had shown them and the tree froze. The four young wizards hurried into the tunnel and followed it.

A few moment later, Maya heard a faint call, "Please...help me!"

"Remus!" She shouted, something in his voice was desperate and terrified and raw.

"Hold on!" Shouted James. "Just hold on, Remus!"

Remus' strength was spent. _I'm going to die,_ he thought.

_Serves you right, you mutt_, said the dark voice inside him. _You're dangerous, you're a freak. No one cares if you die...but then..._

"Remus!"

"Hold on! Just hold on, Remus!"

Remus took one last, shuddering breath and shouted, "Help!" His arms gave out and that mass was pressing his chest to the ground, preventing his lungs from expanding and drawing in the air he desperately needed.

A door burst open and Remus was dimly aware of James' voice; "wingardium leviosa!" The armoire flew off and Remus coughed as he drew in air. A gasping breath that became a scream of pain as blood pumped out of his body onto the ground.

"Oh my god..." Maya gasped, staring at the red liquid that was rapidly spreading across the floor.

"I'm getting Madame Pomfrey!" Shouted Peter and he ran back the way they had come. He knew that they'd get in trouble for being inside the Whomping Willow but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let Remus die - none of them knew enough magic to even stop a nose bleed and all that blood...Peter ran even harder, forcing his un-athletic body to slog through the snow that was once again beginning to fall on the world.

Back underground, Maya had both hands over Remus' stomach. Her hands were already stained with blood.

"Get...me...out...of...here..." Remus begged.

"Shut up, mate," said Sirius, His face very pale.

"Please," he grabbed Sirius' arm and looked at him with pain filled eyes. "Anywhere but here..." James, Sirius and Maya looked at each other. They couldn't say no. Not when Remus sounded so scared and desperate.

"Hospital wing," Maya said. The boys nodded and each put one of Remus' arms over their shoulder. He moaned as they moved him.

"Hurry," said Maya. She ran ahead, wishing that she knew more magic and could do something to stop the bleeding. James and Sirius were going as fast as they dared, but three abreast was hard to fit in the tunnel and they kept stopping to try and work their way around sharp corner and jutting roots. Maya emerged from the ground first and froze the tree with a savage poke at the knot. She gasped a bit as the cold snowflakes stung her face. The storm was getting worse. She hopped from one foot to the other nervously, as her friends emerged.

Remus was completely limp on the shoulders of his friends.

"C'mon Remus," Sirius said, shaking the arm he was holding. "You're going to be fine."

"Remus Lupin!" A familiar voice called from within the blizzard.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Shouted Maya. "Here! Help!"

"Help us!" James added his voice to the calls for help, even as he and Sirius continued to trudge to the castle.

"You'll get...into...trouble..." Remus gasped.

"Nobody cares, Remus," Sirius said fiercely.

A shape emerged from the storm, but it wasn't Madame Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall looked at the site of Remus being carried by James and Sirius with worried eyes. She magicked a stretcher out of thin air and James and Sirius placed their friend on it as Madame Pomfrey appeared out of the storm with Peter right beside her.

"Inside! Hurry!" Maya said, dancing around. "He's lost a lot of blood!"

The group all hurried inside and Madame Pomfrey began summoning potions and bandages to her.

"Out!" She shouted when she noticed the other children hadn't left.

"But..."

"We want to make sure he..."

"I can't work with you standing about! Out!" She said.

"Please, everyone," said Professor McGonagall. Giving Remus one more worried look, the young wizards and one little witch followed their Head of House. To their surprise, she motioned for them to follow her to her office where she poured them all glasses of hot tea and handed them all blankets. Sirius sat down and began to rub his freezing feet. Now that the excitement and adrenaline had worn off, he remembered that he'd run into the snow wearing nothing but slippers.

Professor McGonagall sat down and offered them a tin. "Biscuits?"

Peter took some, remembering breakfast. Maya was busy drying her hair and didn't reply. James just looked at their professor. "Will Remus be okay?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and set down the biscuit tin. "I have complete faith in Madame Pomfrey. I believe that he will be in the hospital wing for some time but yes, he will be all right," she allowed herself a small smile. "Seems as if you got to him just in time." They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"That leaves the question," said Professor McGonagall, "Of _how _you got to him..."

The four looked at each other and, before James or Sirius could say any of the explanations that came to mind (not all of them true), Maya said, "I found him, professor. They just...heard me screaming for help."

"And I went to Madame Pomfrey while James and Sirius went to help Maya," added Peter. It was true, in a way.

Professor McGonagall regarded them for a moment. Maya for the feeling that she knew they weren't telling the whole truth. But then she smiled.

"Go on and finish getting ready for class," she said. "I'll let your teachers know that you'll be late." The young Gryffindor's nodded and left. Peter grabbed a few more biscuits on his way out.

"How did you know he was in trouble?" Sirius asked Maya as they approached their dormitory.

"I'm not sure," Maya admitted. "Animal instincts?" Then, she burst into tears.

"Maya?!" The three boys asked with various stages of alarm.

"I'm sorry," she said, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "But that was t...t...terrifying."

James went over and put his hands on her shoulder. "It's okay, Maya," he told her. "You saved Remus' life. We all owe you one." Maya nodded tearfully.

Peter looked from Sirius to James, then gently gave Maya a hug.

"It'll be okay," he told her firmly.

Then they were once again in the common room and not another word was spoken.

Author's Note: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Please read and review. I tend to update in chunks, several chapters at a time. So expect that. I promise that I'm going to finish this fic, even if it take a few months of only updating on weekends so bear with me. And if there are some timeline issues that bother you please message me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Blood Oath**

_Author's Note: I don't own __Harry Potter__. Maya Night is my OC and the werecat lore is based off several different books and anime. There is an adorable picture of a werecat if you google "werecat girl" that is not owned by me. But that's what I think when I imagine Maya. But with her curly afro _

"Please, Madame Pomfrey," Remus begged. "You said yourself they saved my life. It's been almost two days. They've got to be worried about me."

"They have been annoyingly underfoot," the nurse admitted.

"Please," said Remus. "Just for a little while?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "All right." She left and came back with James, Sirius, Peter, and Maya in tow. Remus smiled. The bruise on his face had healed nicely and Madame Pomfrey had sealed the deep cut on his side. There would be scars however. Magical cuts and bites, like those from a werewolf, could not be healed perfectly.

"Hey, mates," said Remus.

"Remus!" Sirius jumped onto the end of his bed and grinned widely. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Remus. Maya got onto the side of his bed and the other two pulled up chairs.

Peter put down a heavy bag and began listing the books they'd brought him. Sirius and James talked about teachers and classes and future plans - all manner of normal and sometimes mischievous things. Only Maya was silent, watching Remus with her big, green, cat-like eyes.

"What's wrong, Maya?" Remus finally asked after several minutes of this.

"You could have died," said Maya. "I should have gone straight down the tunnel. I..."

"You had no way of knowing how badly I was hurt and for all you knew I was still a werewolf," Remus interrupted. "Really, Maya, all I am is grateful...Madame Pomfrey said you're the one who found me."

"Well..." Maya lowered her voice. "Kinda. We just didn't want them to get in trouble."

"I remember that you all came down, don't worry," Remus laughed. "I don't lose my memory every day."

"That must be tough," said Sirius. "Forgetting everything when you transform."

Remus swallows hard. "It's...well...it would be better if I didn't attack myself when I did."

"Why _do _you bite yourself?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head. "It's the only thing the werewolf knows how to do. It's crazy...insane in the bite-my-own-leg in order to escape kind of way."

Maya shuddered.

"How about you?" Peter asked her.

"The cat doesn't want to bite," Maya said. "I just don't remember being human. But only on the full moon. Otherwise I'm basically an animagus..."

"Animagus," said James suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"Remus," asked James, his voice odd, "I remember reading something about how the werewolf bite is only dangerous to humans. Is this true?"

"I've never tested it but yeah," said Remus.

"What about an animagus in animal form?" James asked. Remus looked at him blankly.

"Oh!" Said Sirius, understanding a light in his eyes. "Brilliant James!"

"I would have to check," said Remus slowly. "What are you two going on about?"

"Remus," said James.

"And Maya," added Sirius.

"And Maya," agreed James. "You're not going to be on your own anymore."

Maya and Peter looked at them blankly, but Remus' eyes got huge; "Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Remus," Sirius said.

"No!" Said Remus.

"Shhhhh!" Said Peter, flapping his hand at them and looking worriedly in the direction of Madame Pomfrey's office.

Remus lowered his voice and continued. "It's too dangerous! It takes years for a wizard or witch to become an animagus. And there is absolutely no guarantee that you wouldn't get hurt. A werewolf can still kill an animal, even if they don't become another werewolf. And..."

"Calm down," said James.

"We could probably figure out the animagus thing," said Sirius breezily.

"What's going on?" Said Peter to Maya.

Maya, with a frown, told James, "But Remus won't recognize you. How would you becoming an animal be helpful?"

"Keep him from biting himself," said James as if it were obvious.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "He can just chase us."

"Were you even listening?" Remus demanded. "I don't want to hurt anyone!" He looked close to tears.

"We'll become something big enough to keep you in check," James assured him.

"Come on, Mooney," said Sirius, his handsome face lit by his wide smile, "It would be brilliant if we could pull it off. And if the magic is too advanced, we can wait."

"But we swear we will do," said James. "Someday, we're going to keep you company on the full moon. We're not going to let you attack yourself until you kill yourself. It's not fair."

There was silence for a long moment. Peter, finally understanding that James and Sirius seemed to want to become animagus, looked at each of his friends. Sirius excited; James earnest; Remus worried; Maya thoughtful.

"If you can prove to me that I will recognize you," said Remus. "Then...I..." He stopped.

"Not being alone would be amazing," finished Maya. Remus gave her a grateful look. "Yeah," he said.

"We should do a blood oath," said Sirius.

"Ewww!" said Maya.

"That's not necessary," Remus laughed.

"I promise all the same," said Sirius. "We _will_ become animagus."

"We're not going to abandon you, Remus," added James.

"Agreed!" Said Peter. Maya nodded happily.

Remus looked at them and smiled. "You're the best mates anyone could ever have."

Everyone smiled at each other for a moment, then Maya turned to Sirius. "Mooney?" She asked him.

"Yeah, what was that?" Remus asked.

"Mooney?" Sirius smiled. "Well...the full moon, you know..." Everyone groaned.

But the name stuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I don't own _Harry Potter. _And I know that this is a short chapter, but I think that it's important.

**Chapter 8: Interlude and Letters  
**  
**End of Maya's 1st Year**

Severus Snape was prowling along the corridor on his way to the train, an old black knapsack slung over his shoulder, when someone jumped onto his back. He spun around, whipping out his wand, ready to attack. But the person in question had already jumped back, landed catlike on the balls of her feet, laughing.  
"Hi Sev!" Maya said.  
Severus sighed. "Never sneak up on me, Night." He warned her, pocketing his wand before continuing his trip to the train. 

Unfazed by his tone, Maya fell into step beside him. "I can't believe I've been here a year," Maya said. "Seems so long ago but like it was only last week that I met you and Lily on the train. Know what I mean?"  
"Yes, I do," said Severus softly, as was his way when speaking with Lily and Maya in the castle. "Hogwarts does that...we're here for a million years while only being here for seconds..." Severus looked down at Maya and smiled. "Had a good year, though?"  
"Yeah," breathed Maya. She thought of tea at Hagrid's and of Lily helping her with charms. She thought of the shy smile of Regulus Black as they worked together in potions and of the high-pitched giggle of his older brother in the Gryffindor Common Room. She remembered padding, in cat form, after an invisibility-robe-covered James Potter to sneak food from the friendly House Elves in the kitchens. And she recalled the strange instruments and Dumbledore's twinkling eyes that day the first week in his office. "Yeah," Maya repeated as she followed Sev into the sunlight, "it's been a great year." 

Dear James,  
I won't last until the school year starts. Please invite me over. I'm begging you, mate. -Sirius

Dear Remus,  
I found the book on animagus you mentioned at the end of the school year. It costs 30 galleons. I'm not buying it on my own. -Peter

Dear Maya,  
I got your letter. Your cousins sound insane - I'm sure they're proud of you for getting into Hogwarts, despite all their teasing. Would you like to spend the last day before classes with me at my house? I'm not that far from London, it might be easier to get there on time the next day. My parents would love to meet you. With love, Lily


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Slug Club  
**  
**Maya's 2nd Year of Hogwarts  
December, Day Before the Holidays  
**  
The 2nd year Gryffindors' and Slytherins' last class before the Christmas Holidays was double potions. The last twenty minutes of the class, Professor Slughorn was well aware that his students kept looking at the old hourglass at the front of his room.

With only ten minutes to go, Slughorn sighed and announced, "None of you are giving this the attention it deserves. So, my dear boys and girls, pack up your bags and go enjoy your holidays." A cheer came up from the group. Over the bustle of bags being packed, Professor Slughorn called, "Mr. Black and Ms. Night, stay for a moment, please!"  
"What does he want?" Thomas whispered to Maya. Except for when Maya was with the Marauders, which was for about a week once a month, Christy and Thomas were Maya's constant companions.  
"No idea," she whispered, "You and Christy can go ahead if you want."  
"We can wait outside," Christy assured their friend. 

Maya gave Regulus a smile as the rest of their class left. Regulus glanced over his shoulder to make sure the rest of the class has left before returning the smile.  
_He's almost as handsome as his brother when he smiles_, Maya thought.  
"Why do you do that?" Maya asked aloud.  
"Do what?" Regulus asked.  
"Pretend you're mean when other people are around," said Maya. "They won't hate you if you're nice, you know."  
Regulus sighed. "When you're from an ancient, pure-blood family such as mine there is a certain..._standard_ that is expected to be upheld."  
Maya frowned. "So speaking to me isn't upholding this standard of yours?"  
"That's not it," Regulus protested.  
Maya glared at him, "Your brother doesn't seem to have the same concern."  
Regulus ground his teeth; "Sirius has openly declared his...contempt for some of my family's traditions. I remain on good terms with them and therefore..."  
"You pretend and lie to them," Maya finished, her eyes narrowed. 

Regulus wanted to continue the argument, but Professor Slughorn had bounded over to them.  
"How are my two favorite second years," he said, beaming at them.  
"I'm one of your favorites?" Asked Maya, bewildered.  
"Of course Ms. Night," said Professor Slughorn, saving a finger at her. "Your...Er...courageous family is admirable!"  
_I'm one of his favorites because I'm a werecat? _Thought Maya. _This professor is weird. _  
Regulus looked at her curiously before answering the question, "We are quite well, Professor. And yourself?"  
"Ready for the holidays, I will admit," said Professor Slughorn. "I'm getting old, my boy. I'm starting to think about retirement."  
"You don't seem old, sir," said Maya honestly, thinking of Dumbledore.  
Professor Slughorn chuckled. "Thank you m'dear. Now! I have a little something for the two of you." Professor Slughorn handed them each a small, wrapped package. Regulus and Maya exchanged bemused looks and then opened the presents; Maya tearing the paper, Regulus unwrapping carefully. Maya's was a beautiful leather-bound notebook. Regulus had a good-sized box of chocolate frogs and licorice wands.  
"Thank you professor," they chorused.  
"My pleasure, my pleasure." He replied waving his hands and beaming. "Have a Happy Christmas!" 

Slughorn went into his office and the two young wizards began to walk away.  
"Maya," whispered Regulus.  
Maya looked at him. He took out the licorice wands and offered her the box of chocolate frogs. "Would you like them? I won't eat them."  
For a moment, Maya just looked at them. Then, she smiled and took the offered box. "Thank you, Regulus."  
"Have a Happy Christmas, Maya Night," Regulus told her.  
"Happy Christmas, Regulus," Maya replied, smiling.  
Then Maya was explaining what Slughorn had wanted to Thomas and Christy, who had been waiting just outside the door. Regulus looked at them silently for a moment, and then walked back to his dungeon common room alone. 

Author's Note: I don't own _Harry Potter_. Yes, that chapter was also short. Next one is long, I promise


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._

**Chapter 10: Christmas at 12 Grimmauld Place**

A Few Days Later  
  
Sirius was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. He was already in his dinner clothes; a pitch black dress robe with a black tie and white waistcoat underneath. Everyone would be in black, of course. Except that everyone else would be wearing dark green and grey accessories. The colors of Slytherin...Sirius hated the lot of them. Except for Andromeda - she was fine, great even. But she wouldn't be coming. She was dating a muggle-born and her parents weren't letting her come to the family dinner, or into the house actually. Especially since Narcissa's new boyfriend was coming, someone Malfoy. Sirius hated him already, with his mother gushing on about how traditional he was and perfect for her favorite "Cissy." 

There was a soft knock at the door.  
"Mum, I will be down there when the company gets here," Sirius said sourly, without opening his eyes.  
"It's not mum," a voice said dryly. "Can I come in? I can't tie this bow tie."  
"C'min Reg," said Sirius, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and stretching. Regulus opened the door and walked inside the room. He was wearing identical dress robes to Sirius; but the bow tie in his hand was green and grey, and their mother had added a green lining to the dress robes that glimmered in the light. Inwardly, Sirius sighed. He'd love a red lining to his own black robes. Regulus held out the knotted bow tie with a grimace.  
"How'd you manage to do that?" Asked Sirius, looking at the knot.  
"I can't tie the stupid thing without magic," Regulus muttered, looking a bit mournfully at the knot. Sirius grinned and held out his hand for it. Regulus smiled back as he handed it over and then sat on the bed with a slight thump.  
"What happened to Kreacher?" Sirius asked, untangling the thin strip of material.  
"Busy in the kitchen," Regulus replied. "Mum had him redo the entire dining room twice this morning. He's a bit stressed."  
Sirius snorted. "No kidding. At least mum's happy today."  
"Relatively," Regulus said. "She threw that fit about Andromeda earlier." Regulus sighed. "I was looking forward to seeing her."  
"Really?" Asked Sirius, a bit surprised. He put the now untangled bow tie over Regulus' head and got to work tying. "I thought you preferred Bellatrix."  
"Bellatrix can be...a bit much sometimes," Regulus said.  
Sirius snorted. "That's an understatement."  
"Yeah, well," Regulus gave his older brother a twisted smile. "She thinks you're a traitor, doesn't she?"  
Sirius frowned darkly, and didn't reply. Regulus' smile slipped.  
"Sorry, Sirius," he said. "I didn't mean..."  
"Do you think I'm a traitor?" Sirius asked him.  
Regulus was silent for a moment too long. Sirius' eyes darkened - but it wasn't anger that Regulus saw in his brother's eyes, but sadness.  
Sirius tugged on the bow and said, "Finished."  
"Sirius, I..."  
"Need help with something else?" Sirius cut him off.  
"N...no..." 

The doorbell rang and Sirius opened his bedroom door. He motioned towards the hall. "Let's go."  
Regulus took one last look around Sirius' room; walls covered in red and gold banners, a Gryffindor lion drawn by Pettigrew on one wall, letters Sirius had received pinned to a board, and pictures of James, Remus, Peter and Maya smiling down from the other wall. Regulus' eyes lingered an extra moment on a picture of Maya riding James Potter's back, laughing and smiling. His heart skipped a beat.  
Regulus nodded and led the way downstairs where he was greeted with a hug by his uncles and aunts. Sirius withstood the awkward hugs and handshakes that everyone seemed a bit unsure about giving and was silent for most of the conversation over the next hour. He replied when someone asked a question, but for the most part drank butterbeer in the corner. Regulus was roped into a conversation early on with Narcissa's boyfriend, a young Lucius Malfoy who had recently inherited his family's manor. Except for when Bellatrix left to use the toilet, Regulus and Bellatrix spent a good amount of time listening to Lucius describe his manor - complete with peacocks - and then hinting at the extent of his wealth before embarking on a convoluted conversation about blood lines with Regulus' mother. At this point, Kreacher subtly tugged on the sleeve of Regulus' robes.

Pretending to be tying his shoes, because his relatives and parents would disapprove of talking to a house elf beyond the necessary orders needed to ask for more mulled wine, Regulus whispered, "What is it, Kreacher?"  
"Young Master Sirius seems to be struggling to control his temper," Kreacher whispered to Regulus. Discreetly, Regulus glanced at his brother. Sirius had his arms tightly crossed and was glaring at the floor. The half-empty glass of butterbeer beside him shaking slightly.  
"Why is he so mad?" Regulus hissed at Kreacher.  
"Change the subject," Kreacher suggested. Regulus tuned back into the conversation and his heart sank to his shoes.  
"...letting muggle-borns into Hogwarts! It's completely ridiculous," their mother was saying.  
"They are nothing but trouble, Mrs. Black," Lucius said smoothly.  
"Even some half-bloods are nothing but bad influences," Bellatrix said. "And Blood traitors! Don't get me started..."  
"What's worse is this ridiculous rumor about a half-breed at Hogwarts!" Uncle Cygnus said in a horrified voice. 

Everyone in the room looked at him.  
"A half-breed?" Regulus' mother asked.  
"Have you heard the last name Night?" Cygnus asked.  
Regulus froze. Sirius' head snapped up and he looked at his uncle with suspicious eyes.  
Lucius frowned. "Sounds familiar."  
"An acquaintance of mine at the ministry mentioned that his son has a friend with that name. It sounded familiar so I looked up the last name," said Cygnus smugly. "Pure-blood Irish family from far back. But they intermarried with the last name Changeling."  
Regulus' father looked horrified. "The werecat family?" 

_Werecat?_ Thought Regulus. For some reason he wasn't surprised. But neither was he horrified the way his complaining mother was demonstrating with hand gestures and exclamations about bad influences in such a historic school. On the contrary, Regulus found himself trying hard not to smile. It wasn't hard for him to imagine Maya with ears and a tail.

Sirius looked as if he was going to strangle someone, and that glass beside him was vibrating even harder. Regulus caught his eye and subtly shook his head. Sirius bit his lip, hands clenched, and the glass stopped shaking. He stood.  
"Where are you going, young man?" Their mother snapped.  
"May I please be excused for a second," Sirius said through gritted teeth.  
"Sit down!" She commanded, eyes flashing. Sirius sat back down slowly.  
"Quidditch!" Regulus burst out. Everyone looked at him. "I mean...Er...let's talk about Quidditch, a much livelier topic for the Holidays." Regulus babbled. He hoped he wasn't going red. Sirius shot him a grateful look.  
"All right, Quidditch," said Narcissa. "Have you two tried out for the House Team?"  
"All of the teams except one only have older students," Regulus explained. "But Slytherin will need a whole new team next year and I'm going to try. I think I'd like to be seeker..."  
"What team has a younger student?" Asked Lucius.  
"Gryffindor's seeker is a third year," Regulus explained.  
"James Potter, right?" Said Bellatrix. She snorted. "Perfect little example of Gryffindor blood traitors..."  
Every piece of glass in the room exploded.

Regulus gasped as he wiped flecks of wine off his face and the girl's mother actually whimpered as she tried to wipe it off her dress robes.  
"Sirius," Regulus' mother said dangerously.  
Sirius met her gaze steadily, eyes flashing with anger. "Should have let me leave," he hissed.  
"Your. Room. Now!" She thundered.  
Sirius fled upstairs, crunching on broken glass as he went. 

"No harm done," Lucius said soothingly. "Allow me." He whipped out his wand and repaired all the glass. One of the aunt's did a quick cleaning spell that mopped up all the wine too.  
"Kreacher! More wine!" Snapped Regulus' mother.  
"Yes, mistress," the House Elf bowed low before hurrying off to bring more drinks. He was soon back with Mista, his older sister, and wine and caviar was passed around. As the conversation resumed, where everyone delicately avoided mentioning Gryffindor or Sirius or exploding glass-ware and his mother times silently in the corner, Regulus found his own anger igniting. Sirius lived here too, damn it!

Regulus stood and said brightly, "I'm going to use the toilet, I'll be down before dinner."  
His father nodded, engrossed in conversation about the Ministry. Regulus tapped Kreacher on the arm as he left the room, and waited in the hall into the House Elf came out.  
"Yes, Young Master?" Asked Kreacher in a whisper.  
"Warn me if anyone goes upstairs," Regulus whispered. Kreacher nodded. Regulus grinned at him and took the stairs two at a time. 

Regulus knocked on Sirius' door and called softly, "Sirius?"  
"Go away, Reg," came the muffled reply.  
Regulus frowned. Sirius voice sounded strange. "C'mon, Sirius." He wheedled. "We know that our family are a bunch of sticklers for the old ways. But if you come up here and hide then you're just letting them win. Besides, if you stay up here too long mum will start yelling..."  
"Why should I care?" Sirius said harshly. "She's going to yell at me later for my little magic show."  
"Sirius, please, let me in," Regulus begged. "We never talk at school, but we're still brothers." 

There was a long pause then the door handle turned and Sirius opened the door a crack. Regulus was shocked to see tears in his eyes.  
"Sirius?"  
Sirius peeked around the hall, then pulled Regulus inside before firmly shutting the door. It was instantly apparent what was wrong. Sirius' room had been trashed. Everything on the walls had been torn down and ripped to pieces. The lion was completely destroyed and the pictures were nothing but confetti on the floor. Regulus' stomach clenched as he caught sight of Maya's smiled among the ruined paper. Even Sirius' trunk had been flung open and every piece of Gryffindor themed uniform had been destroyed. Pieces of his sweater and tie littered the ground like fallen leaves.  
"Oh..." Regulus swallowed hard. "You think...when Bellatrix went to use the toilet...?"  
"I'm sure," Sirius said harshly. He kicked his open trunk savagely before falling onto his bed. He buried his head in his hands. Regulus sat next to him.  
"I'm sorry," Regulus said sincerely. "It was really mean of her. It's not her problem...she should just accept that you're in Gryffindor and move on."  
"It's not just this," said Sirius, his voice muffled. He wiped his eyes. "It's everything! The conversation just now. The way mum and dad look at me when they think I'm not paying attention. The way all our family just avoids the topic and then..." Sirius took a shuddering breath. "No one wants me here."  
_"I _want you here," said Regulus. 

Sirius looked at him.  
"Please, Sirius," Regulus said. "You're my big brother. You're supposed to be stronger than all this." Regulus waved his hand at the room.  
Sirius sighed. "I know, right? Little Sirius Black who is friends with muggles and half-bloods..."  
"You were always different," said Regulus. "I'm not sure why we were so surprised that you got sorted into a different house, to tell you the truth. You'd think we would have expected it."  
There. A small smile on Sirius' face. Encouraged, Regulus continued, "And to be brave enough to defy mum...you would have to be in Gryffindor, wouldn't you?"  
"Guess so." Sirius was definitely smiling now, a mischievous light beginning to flicker in his eyes. Usually, that look worried Regulus; now, it made him happier than he'd been for the last hour.  
"Gryffindor's are courageous and all that," Regulus mused. "So why are you even playing our family's game? Don't hide up here during dinner - that's..."  
"...what they want me to do," Sirius finished. "You're right." Sirius smiled at his younger brother and elbowed him in the ribs. "Thanks, Reg."  
"No problem," said Regulus, readjusting his bow tie. Sirius looked at him and then ripped off his black tie and began to unbutton the waistcoat. 

"I'm through with this thing," Sirius said crossly.  
Regulus looked at the pieces of red and gold tie littered all over the ground and had an idea.  
"Sirius, wait." Regulus hopped down from the bed and held up one of the strips. "Can you tie a bow with this?"  
Sirius broke out into his true smile, the one that lit up his entire face, and snatched it from his hand. "Brilliant, Reg!"

A minute later, Sirius, held out his arms for Regulus to inspect. He had messed up his hair, but the waistcoat had been buttoned once more and topped off with a red and gold bow.

"Perfect," said Regulus.

"Mum's going to flip," Sirius chuckled. He opened the door and motioned for his brother to go first. "I don't want them to think you had anything to do with this," Sirius told Regulus.  
"Thanks." Regulus walked into the hall, then stopped. He turned and looked at his older brother, leaning against the door-jamb with his arms crossed and the conspicuous tie shining in the candle-light. 

"What is it?" Sirius asked.  
"I love you," Regulus replied. Sirius looked surprised - their family didn't say that much, actually he couldn't remember the last time either of their parents has said that to him. But then he smiled. He stepped forward and hugged his younger brother tightly.  
"I love you, Reg," he whispered. Sirius then stepped back and gave him a playful shove, "Now get down there." Regulus grinned and raced down the steps.

A minute later, Sirius followed at a much slower pace. He hated the house, the disapproving pictures that muttered when he passed, and he knew mum had told the house elves to ignore his orders. _The only thing worth saving in this house, _thought Sirius_. Is Regulus. Maybe I won't go to James' house for the rest of the holidays after all.  
_ Sirius was at the dining room door. He could hear Regulus apologizing for taking so long, Narcissa and her boyfriend whispering nonsense to each other, and Kreacher offering rolls. Sirius squared his shoulders, flipped back his hair and confidently walked into the room. The look on Bellatrix's face was priceless.  
"Hello everyone," Sirius said smoothly. "Sorry for my outburst earlier, it was ill-timed. But I won't ruin dinner." Sirius smiled, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "I'll be a model family member, don't you worry."  
Regulus was actually shaking from trying to contain his laughter. Their mum was so shocked, especially by the offensive bow tie, that she was silent.  
"Well...Er..." Said their father. "If you are ready to behave yourself. Let's eat."  
"Excellent," said Sirius. He turned to Lucius. "So, peacocks?"  
"Pardon?" Lucius Malfoy said, sounding as if he didn't know what to make of the boy before him.  
"You mentioned you have peacocks? Are they normal peacocks are have you dyed them different colors. Like maybe green and grey, they seem to be the colors of the hour. Or maybe a rainbow."  
Regulus actually snorted into his drink at this, his sides aching from holding in laughter. His mum shot him a warning look. Bellatrix looked from Sirius to Regulus, her face an unreadable mask. The rest of the dinner consisted of more of the same. Sirius and Regulus, once he got his laughter under control, carried the majority of the conversation. Hopping from painting peacocks, to Quidditch, to joke shops, to secret passages in old houses. Throughout it all, Sirius had a wide smile and a cheeky comment. But, as he didn't insult anyone, their mum was silent and fuming.

At the end of the meal, Bellatrix suddenly stood. "I have to use the toilet," she said. "Excuse me." She left the room. The parents started talking about the new minister when Kreacher tugged on Regulus' robes.

Regulus ducked down his head and whispered, "Yeah?"  
"Miss Bellatrix went upstairs again," Kreacher whispered.  
Regulus looked up at Sirius. Something in Regulus' eyes made Sirius say, in a jolly voice, "Regulus, your bow tie looks ridiculous. Let's go fix it."  
"Uh..." Regulus quickly put his hand over his throat. "Yeah, let's do that. Be right back." 

The two brothers walked out of the dining room as quickly as they dared before racing up the stairs. Bellatrix was standing in the middle of the hall between their two rooms, her back to them.  
"There's not much left to destroy in my room so back off," Sirius warned their older cousin.  
"I figured you'd come running," Bellatrix said, ignoring his comments. "Little cousin...how you disappoint me." Regulus jumped a bit and Sirius glanced at him. Regulus shook his head; it had felt as if something cold had flown past him.  
"By the way," Bellatrix continued. "Now they can't hear us." Then, she spun around, her wand out and Sirius flew backwards into the wall. Regulus looked at her in shock.  
"There's an advantage to being out of school," she said, looking lovingly at her wand. Sirius got to his feet and ran at her, but froze as Bellatrix put her wand on his chest.  
"Naughty, naughty, naughty," she chanted. "I should really teach you a lesson, cousin..."  
"Stop," Regulus said firmly, stepping up to her. "Our entire family is here, cut it out." 

Bellatrix looked at him, blinked, and the next thing Regulus knew, he'd been blasted back into his own room. His head hit the wall hard and he slid to the floor in a crumpled heap. Bellatrix had her wand pointed at Regulus for a second longer before Sirius tackled her to the ground. Head-ringing, Regulus jumped up and snatched away her wand. Bellatrix brought a knee, hard, to Sirius' groin and he rolled away, moaning. She jumped up and Regulus pointed her wand at its owner. 

"You're not allowed to use magic outside of school," Bellatrix whispered smugly. She walked right up to him and Regulus found himself cornered between the wall and an ugly cabinet. Regulus hid the wand behind his back.  
"Then neither can you," he said.  
"I don't need magic," Bellatrix hissed and Regulus stopped breathing as he found a knife at his throat.  
"Leave my brother alone," Sirius spat, leaping to his feet.  
"Make me," Bellatrix snarled.  
"You wouldn't kill your own cousin, would you?" Regulus asked, his mouth dry. 

"Children! What are you doing up there? The pudding is being served!" Their aunt's voice came up the stairs. Whatever spell Bellatrix had done seemed to only he one-way. 

Bellatrix sighed, and pocketed the dagger. "My wand," she said icily.  
Regulus handed it over and she spun around. Sirius froze but she must have merely undone the silencing spell because she stuck the wand in the pocket with the dagger and flaunted down the stairs. 

Trembling, Regulus slid down the wall and sat on the floor.  
"Reg!" Sirius ran to him and knelt in front of him. "Are you all right?"  
"Where'd she get a dagger?" Regulus asked, his voice shaking. He was only twelve after all.  
Sirius hugged him. "Thanks for watching my back," Sirius told Regulus.  
Regulus hugged him back just as tight. "Thanks for watching mine," he whispered into Sirius' neck. Then they straightened their clothes and went to join the family. A silent facade, a perfect mask they wore to keep the peace a few hours at a time.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! First of all, thanking you for reading my story. Harry Potter and the world of Hogwarts has a special place in my heart and I'm finally taking a chance with writing about it. I have always thought that Regulus and Sirius weren't really all that different. Actually, I think that Regulus is a lot like Snape, and should have been in Gryffindor. The rest of the story about Maya and the Marauders is yet to come, but I thought that this little glimpse into "The Most Noble House of Black" was important.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I don't own _Harry Potter_. I'm going to try for at least one chapter a day for the rest of the week. Please review! I won't own the story hostage or anything but I would really like to know what you think

**Chapter 11: Remember Me  
**  
**Full Moon of January, Maya's 2nd Year  
**  
Maya hurried down to Hagrid's Hut a few moments before the sun set, muttering crossly, "You three are making me late."  
"Not on purpose, Maya," came Peter's disembodied voice from behind her.  
"Yeah, Filch's darn cat..." James began.  
"Go away so I can transform," Maya snapped at them. "This isn't going to work anyway."  
"It might," Sirius insisted. She heard them walking away, stumbling a bit as the three of them tried to maneuver underneath James' invisibility cloak, and she rolled her eyes before ducking behind Hagrid's house. She changed out of her clothing just before the clouds drifted away from the full moon. Her head snapped back and the transformation began.  
_Please, _Maya thought as she felt herself slipping away. _Please remember them_.

The boys waited about five minutes before taking off the invisibility cloak (Hagrid's snores could be heard through the walls of his hut) and crept towards the pumpkin patch.  
"Maya?" Whispered Peter. "Maya, where are you?"  
Sirius nudged him in the ribs and pointed. There, standing in the light of the moon, perched on top of a gigantic pumpkin, was a large black cat. She had a single white paw that reflected the moon's light. The cat's eyes were riveted on the full moon. She seemed to revel in it, as if she got power from its light.  
"Maya," Sirius said. The cat did not even twitch. Sirius went right up to it and put a hand on its head. 

Bad idea. 

The cat hissed and a quick paw slashed at his hand. Three thin lines of red welled up on Sirius' hand. He snatched it back. "Maya!" Sirius reproached her.  
Her response was to hiss angrily; her ears flat on her head and eyes narrowed into angry slits.  
"She doesn't recognize us," said Peter dejectedly.  
"We haven't tried yet," said James fiercely. He gently pulled back Sirius and knelt in front of the cat. The black cat's tail flicked the air, and she hissed again, showing teeth.  
"It's okay," James said soothingly. "It's okay, Maya."  
"Well," said Sirius, nursing his cut hand. "She's not really Maya, is she?"  
"We need to call her _something_," said Peter.  
"I know," said Sirius. "Give me a minute..."  
"For what?" Asked Peter.  
"Just hang on a sec, P." 

James ignored his two friends and met the eyes of the angry cat steadily. She wasn't hissing, but her tail was still flicking and ears were flat. James began to hum, as his uncle had once down to calm a dog, and slowly reached for his pocket. The cat watched him suspiciously. James pulled out a handkerchief, and unwrapped it. The cat's ears pricked up and she sniffed the air. In James' hand was a turkey leg from dinner. The cat regarded him cautiously. Slowly, James outstretched his hand and put it before the black cat. Three sniffs later, the cat had swatted the turkey out of his hand with that little white paw and was eating it happily on the ground at James' feet.  
"Maya Night," Sirius mused aloud.  
"Hey, Maya," James said, kneeling in front of the cat. "Don't you know who I am?"  
"Midnight," said Sirius.  
"No," protested Peter. "It's barely 6 o'clock."  
"No," Sirius said. "The cat, her name is Midnight. Sort of like Maya Night."  
"Oh," Peter considered that for a minute, "Brilliant, Sirius!"  
"Shut up or help, you two," said James, not taking his eyes off Midnight. She had sat back and was licking her white paw daintily, ignoring the human boy before her. Sirius went to pet her again but Peter grabbed his arm.  
"Never touch a cat when it's taking a bath," he warned. "I have scars from my Aunt Tess' old tom-cat for doing that." 

Sirius nodded and sat down beside James' in the dirt of the pumpkin patch. Peter sat beside him. The cold wind, still carrying a hint of snow, blew through the trees of the Forbidden Forest and Peter shivered. The cat looked at the forest with distaste and then turned her large green eyes on the three of them.  
"Meow?"  
"Hello Midnight," Sirius whispered. "We're not going to leave both of our friends tonight."

"Yeah,"  
James put out his hand. The cat hissed and he froze, his hand still outstretched. Midnight sniffed him. He smelled like the yummy dinner and like warmth and...familiar. Very, very familiar. Midnight took a step closer and rubbed her head against his hand. James obliged, scratching her behind the ears. Midnight began to purr. Sirius chuckled. 

The cat froze. She knew that sound, and the smell of the boy's hand on her head, and the musty scent of the old magical cloak he had around his neck like a scarf and the sweet smell of the candy the fatter boy had in his pockets. All of that was familiar.  
Clouds covered the moon and the three young wizards were plunged into darkness. Midnight's eyes were two pinpricks of light by James' hand.  
Sirius rummaged in his cloak and pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he whispered. They were bathed in a small circle of magical light.  
"Meow," said Midnight. She jumped onto Sirius lap and began purring loudly, rubbing her head on his arm.  
"Maya?" Asked Peter, hardly daring to believe it.  
"Meow!" She said, and ran around him in a quick circle before sitting down in front of James' again.  
"If you know who we are," said James' excitement brimming in his voice, "Go sit on that pumpkin and meow?"  
Midnight looked at him for a moment, then ran to the pumpkin, jumped onto it and meowed loudly, as if declaring that it was her property. James' smile was so wide that his teeth gleamed in the light of Sirius' wand.  
"Yes!" Sirius crowed, raising his fist into the air. "Yes! I knew they would recognize us!"  
"Well..." Said Peter reasonably. "Maya recognizes us."  
"If Midnight can do it, so can Mooney," said Sirius breezily.  
"Meow?" Said Maya.  
"He gave you a nickname," James explained. "Midnight. Kind of cool, don't you think?"  
Midnight purred. The wind began to blow even harder and snow began to fall.  
"Do you think we can go inside now?" Asked Peter forlornly.  
"Want to come?" James asked Midnight. "You won't attack anyone."  
Midnight glanced worriedly at the clouds; but, getting only a face-full of snow from the sky, she nodded. Sirius put out the light on his wand and held out his arms. Midnight leapt into them and purred loudly, snuggling against the chest of her friend, all the way back to the Common Room.

The next morning Maya didn't want to wake up. She was warm and comfortable – she could smell the hint of firewood in front of her and she was surrounded by something that smelled faintly of…she wasn't quite sure what but it made her feel happy and safe…

Maya took a deep breath without opening her eyes. It smelled like…like…boy. One particular boy – Sirius Black.

_What? _Thought Maya.

She opened her eyes. She was on a couch, in the Gryffindor Common Room, wrapped in a black Hogwarts cloak with a blanket thrown on top. Maya ducked under the blanket and pulled on the cloak, feeling awkwardly exposed having awoken after a full moon in her own Common Room. Cloak tied securely, she looked around the room. Her face instantly softened into a smile. Sirius was asleep in the armchair opposite from her, his handsome face graced with a soft smile and his dark hair disheveled around his face. As she watched him, he twitched in his sleep and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw her watching him, her large green eyes reflecting the light of the fireplace.

"G'morning, Midnight," he said.

"Good morning, Sirius," she replied. "Wow…I can't believe it…you guys did it."

"Of course we did," said Sirius breezily. He was going to continue and say something teasing and dismissive, but paused. Maya was looking at him with those large green eyes, wrapped in a blanket and wearing, he knew, only his cloak. There was something so trusting in the look she was giving him now, that he couldn't make light of the situation. He was always joking; but this…this meant the world to both Maya Night and Remus Lupin. For him and James and Peter this was a challenge, this was a promise to a friend. For them, this was their entire world.

"Yeah," repeated Sirius, dropping his joking manner, "We did it. Actually, _you _did it. We just talked to you until you recognized us. And…" he frowned a bit. "It was off and on. You decided that you didn't like me about halfway to the Common Room and ran off. Took us fifteen minutes for Peter to convince you to come along."

Maya grinned sheepishly. "I know; I remember."

"What was it like?" Sirius asked. "Recognizing us?"

"It wasn't remembering, exactly," said Maya with a slight frown. "It was more like…an instinct that I followed. An instinct that said I could trust you three…" she shrugged. "I can't explain it."

"Didn't expect an explanation," Sirius assured her. "Beside…we've got time to practice, don't we?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah." Maya laughed suddenly. "Oh…this is going to mean trouble for the rest of the castle, doesn't it?"

Sirius chuckled, "No more trouble than we give them already. What this actually means is…" Sirius glanced around. But at this time of the morning, not even the studious Lily Evans was awake yet. He lowered his voice and continued, "What this actually means is that we're going to go ahead and keep figuring out the animagus spells. Now that we can prove to Remus that he can recognize us."

Maya's heart beat a little faster. She wasn't sure whether she was excited or nervous at the thought of three of her best friends becoming animagus – but it would sure be an adventure.

"Werecats and werewolves aren't…" Maya began.

"But we've gotta try, Midnight," Sirius interrupted her. He sat down on the same couch as her and looked at her earnestly. Maya's heart beat even faster as it never had before when she talked or joked with him.

"You've seen his scars," Sirius argued, still talking about Remus, "You've seen how ill he looks as the moon begins to grow and how it takes him days to feel like himself again after – even though he tries to hide it."

"I know," Maya replied. "Trust me…more than any of you, I know." Maya looked at the flickering fire and said, "It's more than just the transformation. It's being isolated from everyone else. It's being told that we're half-breeds and worthless. You've all already done more than you know, simply by accepting who we are and not treating us differently for it…what's wrong?" Maya cut herself off as she looked at Sirius. His face had darkened and he was glaring at the flames.

"It's…my family are…they don't…have a good opinion of anyone except purebloods…" Sirius couldn't believe he was saying this. The only person he had ever told was James. He was sure Remus and Peter had guessed but the only person who knew for sure the _darkness_ of his family's past was James Potter.

Maya shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me as long as you don't care."

"You kidding?" Sirius gave her a smile. "I think its bloody brilliant!" Maya laughed. And then a yawn nearly split her in two. The two looked at each other and started laughing. Sirius laughed so hard that he broke out into his high-pitched giggles which just prompted Maya to laugh even harder.

"Stop!" Sirius begged. But it wasn't very convincing with his giggle still happening. "I hate my laugh…"

"You sound like a hamster," James said smugly from the staircase.

"I'll hamster you!" Sirius tried to threaten. He was still giggling so it didn't really work. The two began to chase each other around the Common Room, and Maya watched them with a smile. It was great to have brothers. Or…her stomach flip-flopped a bit as she thought of Sirius' wide smile…or maybe, someday…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dear Snivellus **

**March, Maya's 2nd Year**

They were all laughing so hard that they were having trouble breathing. It was the "thank-god-we're-alive" type of laughter after hurtling down the stairs as fast as they dared; fleeing the scene of the crime which was a corridor currently filled with water. A sopping wet Mr. Filch and equally soaked seventh year Slytherins were searching in vain for the people that had transported the entire contents of the prefect tub on the fifth floor to the floor above it.

As soon as they had realized that their spell had worked – but not in the way they intended for it to work – the Mauraders and Maya had ran. Now, they collapsed at the base of the stairs on the first floor, laughing.

"That was the stupidest thing we've ever done!" Maya gasped, holding the stitch in her side and shaking with mirth.

"I'm sure we've done something stupider," Peter said, wiping his streaming eyes as he chuckled.

"Maybe Maya hasn't," James said, still lying on the floor where he had collapsed.

"Welcome, officially, to the Marauders, little Midnight," Sirius told her grandly, giving Maya a little bow.

She giggled and gave him a little curtsy. "Thank you, kind sir."

Thomas came running down the stairs ahead of the crowd of students leaving their classes and common rooms to go to the great hall for dinner, caught sight of the group, and jumped to join them.

"Was that you guys?" he demanded in an excited whisper.

"Was what us?" asked Maya.

"Half-drowning all the Slytherins on the sixth floor…?"

"You mean there were people up there?" asked Maya in alarm.

Thomas nodded.

"Well," said Remus after a slight pause. "They got wet."

And then they were all laughing again. Laughing so hard that Sirius' voice went all high and squeaky, the way it did when he was really happy.

"Damn it!" he groaned, covering his face. But he couldn't stop laughing. Which just made his friends laugh even harder. Even Thomas was laughing, and the students that began to flood the hall looked at them curiously.

"What the bloody hell is that?" someone said from the top of the stairs. "You sound like a drowning rat…" A burst of laughter – not all of it kind – broke out after this statement,

Sirius' face went bright red and Maya spun around to give Severus Snape a warning look.

"Say that again, Sna…Snivellus," Sirius spat.

"Snivellus?" Peter whispered.

Maya tugged on Sirius' robes. "Sirius! Cut it out!" she hissed.

Snape's cheeks had flushed. Sensing that the crowd was turning away from him and desperate to not look like a fool he said, as coolly as he could, "Your laugh sounds like a mouse, Black. Too bad – I heard that lions don't like mice much. Think they'll let you into your Common Room tonight?"

Laughter broke out again and Sirius leapt to his feet, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"You're one to talk, _Snivellus,"_ Sirius snapped at him. "Crying in a corner by yourself the other day."

"Ooooo," went the crowd. More cruel-sounding laughter broke out.

"Sirius," Maya begged, tugging on his robes. "Stop."

"Come on, mate," James said, putting a hand on Sirius' arm. "He's not worth it."

"I don't need your help, Potter!" Severus shouted down the stairs.

"Trust me," said James, a bit haughtily. "You do."

Sensing danger, Remus grabbed onto Maya and gently steered her away from the crowd. Peter followed them. Severus glared after them – trying not to curse anyone or shout or…God forbid…cry from the humiliation. Sirius continued to glare at him as James led him after their friends.

No one stopped to comfort Severus, standing at the top of the stairs. Even in the crowd, he felt completely alone.

"I hate him," Sirius muttered to James.

"I know," James whispered. "We'll get him back. But not in front of Maya, okay? She's friends with him for some reason…and so is Lily Evans."

Sirius nodded curtly. Too upset to notice how James' mind had wandered, once again, to their gifted classmate who still refused to hold a normal conversation with them. He wouldn't forgive Snape for making him look like a fool, though. This wasn't the first time, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last, that he and Severus Snape would butt heads in front of a crowd.

_Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. The birth of Snape's nickname and his life-long hatred of Sirius Black – hope you enjoyed my interpretation. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Temporary Allies**

**September 1****st**** – Start of Maya's Third Year**

"The Ministry of Magic did _what?_" Fourteen-year-old Sirius demanded between gritted teeth. Regulus looked from his older brother to his mother and gulped nervously. It was 10:30 AM; they had exactly thirty minutes to get to Platform 9 ¾ or they would miss the Hogwarts' Express.

"They have blocked our floo powder network because of 'suspected illicit activities'," their mother said between gritted teeth. But today she wasn't angry at her eldest son – she was furious at those "half-bloods and blood-traitors that are bringing the Ministry to ruin."

"Suspected illicit activities," Regulus repeated. In this situation he was happy to take the same side as Sirius. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means nothing," their mother hissed, her eyes flashing, "Your father is currently at the Ministry clearing up any misunderstandings…"

"How long will that take?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure," their mother admitted.

Regulus glanced at the clock nervously. 10:32 AM. "Mum," he said, as calm as he dared, "We need to get to London…"

"I'm sure that this will be…" their mother began.

But Sirius wasn't listening. He reached down and grabbed his trunk.

"Where are you going?" their mother demanded.

"I'm taking the Night Bus," Sirius said, glaring at her. "I'm not missing the train because of you and dad being mixed up with something shady."

"Young man!" she began, but Sirius had already grabbed his trunk and was dragging it down the hall, setting off the paintings of their ancestors.

Regulus grabbed his own trunk and began to follow him.

"Sorry, mum," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It would look worse for us to miss the train than it does arriving on the Night Bus."

She couldn't argue with that, so she settled for shouting at the pictures in the hall long after her two sons had left the house.

The Night Bus screeched to a stop; Regulus and Sirius landed in a heap near the front.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked Ernie, the assistant who had helped them get their stuff onto the bus. "We can't be there yet."

"We aren't," said Regulus, looking out the window. "We've still got at least six blocks!"

"Traffic, sirs," Ernie apologized.

"What?" Sirius spluttered.

"Is this a magic bus or not?" Regulus complained.

"Even the Night Bus can't circumvent bumper to bumper traffic when the cause is magic," Ernie said. "I guess some dim-witted young people riding some fancy broomsticks…"

"Listen here," Regulus snapped, at breaking point with stress about losing the train, "We are the only heirs of the Black Family and we are not accustomed to such mistreatment! I demand that-"

"Reg, shut up," said Sirius. He grabbed hold of his trunk and began dragging it through the bus. "We're going to run the last few blocks!"

"Is that a joke?" Demanded Regulus. Unlike Sirius, he was in suit pants and a collar shirt.

"No!" Sirius kicked open the door to the Night Bus, much to the shock of the driver. "Come on!"

Regulus looked from Ernie to Sirius, then grabbed onto the handle of his trunk and began to drag it. Bent over from dragging the trunks, the two young wizards ran between the rows of cars. The sound of honking horns filled the air; but traffic wasn't moving so Sirius ignored them. Regulus muttered about stupid muggles as he huffed after his brother.

Severus gave Lily Evans a worried look. The Evans had been kind enough to offer him a ride to King's Cross but they'd been sitting in the car for a good twenty minutes without moving. Lily tapped her father on the shoulder.

"Dad," Lily said as calmly as she could, "Please! Hurry! We aren't going to make the train! We only have fifteen minutes to get on the platform."

"I'm sorry, Lily," said Mr. Evans. "But traffics completely stopped. We aren't going anywhere."

Severus and Lily looked at each other and then they both jumped out of the car.

"Love you, daddy." Lily gave Mr. Evans a quick kiss.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Evans," Severus said as he scrambled to get their stuff out of the car.

"What are you kids doing?" Mr. Evans demanded.

"Running!" The two fourteen-year-olds shouted as they began to drag their trunks through the traffic.

"Stupid cars and stupid muggles and stupid, stupid floo powder!" Panted a voice behind them.

"You aren't helping, Reg!"

Severus and Lily looked at each other and then glanced over their shoulders.

"Seems like Black and Black have the same problem as us," Severus muttered to her.

"Don't stop!" Sirius shouted at them. "Keep going or we won't make it!"

Severus and Lily didn't bother replying, just tightened the grip on their trunks and kept dragging.

Up ahead, a chubby boy with a worried face jumped out of his car and also dragged out a Hogwarts trunk.

"Pettigrew?" Asked Lily.

"Anyone else about to miss the train?" Regulus shouted at the sky in exasperation.

"Keep going!" Sirius snapped at his brother. He could see King's Cross up ahead. "We're almost there!"

"Five minutes!" Warned Lily.

Maya Night, Remus Lupin and James Potter were some of the last ones on the platform. Or more accurately, James and Remus were on the platform and Maya was hanging out of the door.

"Where are they?" Maya asked the two boys.

"Peter's usually on time for everything," Remus said anxiously.

"And Sirius would die if he missed going to Hogwarts," added James.

"Not to mention Sev and Lily and Regulus," added Maya.

The train whistled and the three looked at each other.

"Bloody hell," muttered James and he ran back towards the magical barrier.

"James?!" Remus and Maya shouted in alarm.

"Get ready to pull us on!" James shouted over his shoulder. Maya and Remus looked at each other.

"Oh no," said Maya.

Remus nodded grimly. "They better make it."

Severus felt as if the clock ticking at the front of the station was pounding inside of his head. They were so close but everyone was exhausted from dragging their trunks. The seconds ticked down and Severus began to panic. He couldn't miss the train. He just couldn't. He had to go to Hogwarts - the only place where he didn't feel like a freak, the only place where his opinions mattered.

Suddenly, of all people, _James Potter_ pushing five carts in a precarious parade came shooting through the doors.

"Grab one and come on!" He shouted at the exhausted and surprised group before him.

Sirius savagely heaved his trunk onto a cart and then helped Regulus with his. James helped Lily then jumped to help Peter as Severus struggled to get his trunk secured. Then they were all running down the station, James shouting, "Get out of the way!" Frightened and startled muggles yelled at them angrily but the small group ignored them.

"Barrier!" Peter panted from the end of the line.

At a dead sprint, Sirius then James, then everyone else ran through the barrier.

"The train!" Regulus crowed happily. For a minute, Severus was ecstatic. Then the train started to move. Adrenaline pumped through his body and they sprinted to the train.

"Move!" Severus shouted. He didn't have time to be tactful. He whipped out his wand and all of their trunks flew through the air and burst through an open window to spill in front of the very surprised train attendants stacking trunks in the rear of the train. None of the young wizards and the witch in question stopped to think about this however, because the train was picking up speed and leaving them behind on the platform!

"We're not going to make it!" wailed Peter, his face red from the exertion.

A door flung open, revealing Maya and Remus.

"Run!" Maya shouted.

"Go, go, go!" James panted, pushing Lily in front of him. Too worried about the train to protest James' hand on her back, Lily put on a last burst of speed and grabbed onto Maya's hands. Maya heaved her aboard and there was one less person being left behind. Sirius leapt and grabbed hold of the door frame; Remus grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled his friend on board. Regulus was so tired he didn't know if he would make it but Sirius turned and held out his hand.

"Come on, Reg!" Regulus gritted his teeth. If Sirius could do it, then so could he! With a last burst of determination he ran and linked hands with his brother. Sirius tugged him onboard and they fell back into the compartment, falling on top of Lily. Remus and Maya each grabbed hold of one of Peter's arms and the three of them fell on top of the others. The train was really picking up speed now – leaving the two last wizards behind.

"James!" Sirius shouted, pushing his brother off him and jumping to the still open door.

Maya poked her head out of the other side of the door and shouted, "Come on you two! Come on! You can make it!"

Severus gritted his teeth and sprinted, neck to neck with stinking James Potter. The platform was ending, they only had seconds. Severus put on a desperate burst of speed and leapt for the open door.

Leapt a single moment before James.

Severus and Maya grasped hands and Severus instinctively kicked out, trying to get his feet on the door. In the process, he kicked James in the face.

James shouted and stumbled, almost falling to the ground. And definitely falling behind.

"You stupid git!" Sirius yelled at Severus.

"It was an accident you dimwit!" Severus panted back as Maya finally managed to pull him aboard.

Remus was already running along the inside of the train and Sirius took off after him. Maya and Peter followed, shouting at people to get out of the corridor. Lily and Severus looked at each other and Regulus ran to shut the door.

A loud snap sounded as the door sealed shut seconds before the platform ended. Regulus poked his head out the window. Despite not caring much about Sirius' friends, James had gone to get them outside the station. If it hadn't been for those carts, none of them would have made it. He watched the young wizard receding in the distance and crossed his fingers. Just in case.

Remus' wand was out and he unlocked the door before him with an impatient gesture. He was now on the small platform at the end of the very last train car. James was falling behind. The platform was ending. Remus gulped, there was no other choice.

"Jump!" Remus shouted desperately.

James jumped – leaping at the train even as it zoomed away from him. Remus grabbed him, grasping the front of his robes and his arms with all his strength. James was heavier than him, though, and they both almost fell over the railing and onto the tracks. But Sirius' arms were around him and then Maya and Peter and then they were all lying on a heap on the floor, panting. For several long seconds, it was quiet except for their ragged breathing.

"So," said Maya after this pause. "How was everyone's summer?" They laughed breathlessly and Sirius ruffled her hair affectionately.

The group trudged back inside to reclaim their compartment and were unsurprised to find that Severus, Lily and Regulus still hadn't left.

"I suppose a thank you is in order," Lily said, not meeting any of their eyes.

"That would be nice," said James, leaning against the door.

She took a deep breath and then looked up. "Thank you, Potter. And you, Remus. And," here Lily broke into a true smile. "Thank you so much, Maya."

"No problem!" Maya gave Lily a hug. "You'd do the same for me! I couldn't let you miss the train to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, thank you," Regulus told the group, his eyes lingering on Maya's. Sirius cuffed him gently round the head.

Severus regarded the group steadily and then walked away without saying anything.

"Hey, Snivellus!" Sirius called after him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Don't be rude," Regulus told him. "He got our stuff on board."

Sirius shrugged. Lily gave him a glare but any further conversation was interrupted by Lily's friends coming to find her. The Marauders soon found themselves in the compartment by themselves. Regulus had simply left during the commotion and even Maya was gone – having been whisked away by Christy.

"Sirius," said James.

"Yeah?"

"Lily was talking to us, you could have held off on the Snivellus."

"He kicked you in the face and you almost missed the train!" Sirius argued.

James frowned. "Yeah, he did. But Lily…"

Sirius sighed. "Get over her, mate." He suggested. "She's never going to go for you."

"Never is a strong word," said Remus, taking out a book.

"Exactly…" James and the others continued to talk, and soon all the others were forgotten. Except for Maya – Remus wondered aloud if she would come back to sit with them, to which Sirius replied, "She never sits with us on the train – but she might, the full moon is next week. She'll be feeling like an adventure." Remus frowned at him and Peter laughed.

Regulus doubted his brother and his friends noticed when he slipped away. However, he had no idea where any of his own friends were sitting, and just stood in the corridor a little ways away, looking around haughtily but feeling quite forlorn. To his surprise, the door to one of the compartments up ahead slid open and Severus Snape beckoned to him.

"Snape," Regulus greeted him with a nod.

"Black," Severus replied. "Would you like to join us? Avery says your family is a good, strong pureblood family – despite your brother's stupidity."

A thrill of excitement went through Regulus. Inside of Snape's compartment were Mulciber, Avery, and many other Slytherins in the year above him. Furthermore, they were _the group_. The group that was interested in the Dark Arts and whispered about exciting and forbidden things late at night in their dungeon common room.

Regulus nodded in what he hoped was a nonchalant way. "Sure, I could join you…until I find my friends, of course." He added the last part to avoid sounding too eager. Regulus sat down among them, hardly daring to believe it. And when the conversation moved onto the incompetence of the Ministry of Magic, why…he had a great story about the floo network.

Regulus was actually enjoying himself – and these older students were actually listening to him! – when the compartment door slid open. There stood Maya Night; and she was so at odd with the conversation Regulus had just been having about whether or not squibs should even be allowed in magical premises that he actually ducked his head in shame. Severus looked at her coolly and said, "Night."

"Snape," said Maya just as coolly, "Listen, after our little escapade the trunks burst open. I think you'll want to get your stuff before the rest of the group can rummage through your things."

Snape sighed and stood. "I'll be a while," he told the group. "Please, carry on without me."

Regulus also stood.

"Black?" Snape asked with a frown.

"I don't want my brother going through my stuff either," he said.

Maya and Severus looked at each other and Maya shrugged.

"Fine by me," she said, and she began walking down the corridor. The other two followed her. She waited until they were a good distance away from the compartment before saying, "Regulus, was the lie that convincing?"

"Lie?" he repeated.

"I just needed an excuse to get Sev out of there," Maya explained, still leading them through the train. "I knew he wouldn't budge if he thought he was going to look stupid in front of them."

Severus grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Come again?" said Maya.

"Nothing," said Severus. "Is Lily…?"

Maya grinned and pointed. Lily was waiting for them up ahead.

"Hello Sev, Maya…Reg?"

"Regulus," Regulus corrected her automatically. "Only my brother calls me Reg."

"Regulus," Lily corrected herself with a smile. "I didn't know you were coming."

"He sort of tagged along," said Maya over her shoulder as she continued all the way down the corridor to the very back of the train.

"Wait," said Regulus, "Isn't this…?"

"The platform we used to get James onto the train? Yes," said Maya. "And guess what?" She pushed open the door easily, revealing the flashing countryside outside. "We didn't lock it behind us."

She walked onto the platform and leaned against the railing, throwing back her arms and letting the wind blow back her curly black hair and the cloak she was already wearing.

Lily laughed and joined her; holding onto the railing tightly while letting her red hair stream behind her in the wind. Severus took his place beside her, but didn't smile as he watched the rolling hills recede into the distance. Regulus let the door close behind him and he walked up to Maya's other side. He couldn't believe his luck. Neither Lily nor Severus seemed to mind his presence and Maya…beautiful Maya, was laughing at his side. He let a smile grace his face and lifted up a fist to pump into the air.

"Woo-hoo!" he shouted, letting the wind carry his shout far away.

Maya laughed and threw back her head, letting out a strange half-meow-half-howl that made Lily laugh and Severus finally smiled. Maya sat down with a slight thump, her back against the railing and grinned up at the people around her.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Better than a compartment?"

"I think that you've become quite the little mischief maker," said Lily, sitting beside her. "Those boys in our House aren't doing you any favors, are they?"

Maya shrugged. "I wouldn't say that," she said.

Severus snorted. "Those…"

"Sev," Maya begged. "Can we just not talk about them? That's all the three of us ever talk about now. You two complain and I either apologize for them or don't say anything. Can't we just talk about something else? The way we used to do?"

Severus and Lily looked at each other and Regulus felt out of place. But he didn't like Maya's frown so he sat beside her and said brightly. "Did you get any letters from Professor Slughorn over break?"

Maya smiled at him gratefully as she replied, "I did. About the welcome back party?"

"I got that too," said Lily. She sat down on Maya's other side and Severus slid down to join her a second later. "He said to bring dress robes. It sounds like he's pulling out all the stops for this dinner."

"He's a strange professor," said Snape thoughtfully. "A brilliant potions master but invariably odd."

"You got an invite to the Slug Club, right Snape?" asked Regulus.

"I impressed him with a suggestion for a potion or two," said Severus airily, a pleased smile making his lips twitch.

"Or twenty," said Maya.

"Or a hundred," said Lily. "You could re-write our potions book if they let you."

"I just have a knack for that sort of thing," said Severus as modestly as he could. "The way you do for charms."

Lily smiled and tied back her hair, which was currently blowing in her face. "Oh, that's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Maya asked, amazed. "You two are both geniuses! You're probably smarter than most sixth year students."

"Everyone has noticed it," Regulus added. Lily and Severus tried to not look too pleased with themselves.

"Everyone is good at something," said Lily modestly.

"The only thing I'm good at is getting out of trouble," Maya laughed. "But you Regulus…you're pretty brilliant at Quidditch. When you flew in Colver's place last year when he got bit by that poisonous plant and couldn't play – you were fantastic. Ravenclaw didn't have a chance."

"And that was in a chaser position," Regulus couldn't help boasting. "Wait until I try out next week."

"Which position?" Severus asked.

"Seeker," said Regulus smugly. "Just wait, the cup's going to have Slytherin's name on it this year."

"You're on," said Maya. She stuck out her hand and proposed, "Winner buys the loser butterbeer."

"You're trying out?" Regulus asked her. She nodded. "Which position?" Regulus prompted.

"Keeper," Maya replied. "I don't know if I'll make it but I thought it was worth a shot."

"You're quick and clever," Severus told her. "I think you'll make the team."

"Thanks, Sev," said Maya with a smile. They continued to talk for several more minutes before Severus stood and said, "They'll be waiting for us." He told them.

"Who's they?" asked Lily.

"Mulciber and Avery and them," Maya told her. Lily frowned slightly but didn't say anything beyond, "See you around, Sev."

Regulus stood and gave Maya a smile. "I'll see you at Slughorn's party?"

"See you then," she replied.

The door slid shut behind the boys and the two girls looked at each other.

"I think Regulus has a thing for you, Maya," Lily said with a grin.

"Really?" Maya scoffed. "I've talked with him before, Lily. He's really big into the family honor thing. No way he'd like a nobody like me."

"You're not a nobody," Lily said firmly.

Maya shrugged, and then grinned mischievously. "Are you nobody too? Then there's a pair of us, don't tell! They'll banish us you know."

Lily laughed. "Emily Dickenson! But how do you know it?"

"Muggles have good books," Maya said with a shrug. Lily smiled and stood, stretching.

"Mary is probably looking for me," she told the younger girl. Maya nodded and held out her hand. Lily pulled the smaller girl to her feet and the two disappeared back into the Hogwarts Express seconds before the sun set and plunged the world into darkness.

Author's Note: I don't own _Harry Potter. _And Regulus Black seems to have sneaked in as a more important character than I originally planned. That's okay – he's pretty amazing. Anyone else suspect that he was supposed to be a Gryffindor along with Snape? I really like this interpretation…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Theory**

November, Maya's Third Year  
  
His cheeks red with embarrassment, Severus Snape fled down the stairs to his Common Room. James and Sirius had gotten him into a corner and ridiculed his greasy hair, old robes, and Black had stolen his book - _A Thorough Study of the Dark Arts Origins _- and teased him about that too. He'd even tried to yank out a good number of the pages but Severus had bewitched it to be unbreakable just for that reason. Taunting chants of "Snivellus" rang in his ears as he fled the scene.  
He wished with all his heart that Black and Potter hadn't seen him crying that day their second year; crying because he'd gotten another letter from his mother telling him he was worthless. He knew from Regulus - who had taken to following his group of friends like a shadow most of the time - that Sirius also had a bad relationship with his mother so he found that particular injustice extremely insulting.  
Tonight's bullying had been worse than normal and Severus suspected it was because of Maya's and Lupin's absence. About once a month Black and Potter cornered him, either on their own or with Pettigrew in tow, and made his life completely miserable. Like clockwork, every full moon, it was impossible for him to get rid of them.

Severus stopped, his foot hovering above the next step in his path. 

Full moon. 

Lupin and Maya were always gone on a _full moon. _

Severus turned and ran back up two flights to look out the window. The bright round moon looked at him and his eyes widened. Maya's pointed teeth and her changing personality. Remus Lupin always looking extremely ill leading up to the full moon and then coming up with dim-witted excuses for why he had to miss class.  
_No...it couldn't of be...but still..._

__ Severus ran back to the library and spent a good amount of time arguing with Madame Pince about why he needed to go into the restricted section to borrow an advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts book, _Cursed and BeSpelled Magical Creatures of Our Time_. She finally relented; Snape was always careful with the books he borrowed. His prize under his arm, Severus walked back to his common room as calmly as he could and then locked himself in his room. His companions were still not back from dinner. Severus read and re-read the section on werewolves.  
_This doesn't really fit, Maya. _Severus thought. _But Remus Lupin..._

A smile grew across Severus' face and he could hear a conversation from a few days ago, between Potter and Lupin:  
"Is your furry little problem getting you down, Remus?" Potter had asked his friend. Lupin had given him a strained smile. "Don't worry, mate," Potter has said, dropping his usually jovial tone. "We've got you." 

"I've got them," Severus crowed quietly. "I've got them." He knew that the four Marauders would do just about anything for each other. Severus just had to bide his time and expose Lupin's little secret when he was good and ready. How would Black and Potter feel when their best friend got expelled from Hogwarts? Severus could always make it sound as if those two idiots has given him the idea. Severus hugged the book to his chest with satisfaction. Oh, this would be good. 

Author's Note: I don't own _Harry Potter_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Two-Way Mirrors**

**December, Maya's 3****rd**** Year and Marauder's 4****th**** Year  
**  
_"This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in seperate detentions." Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pg 858  
_  
"You're taking Mum seriously then?" Regulus asked Sirius.

"She sent me a Howler, Reg," Sirius said flatly. "She doesn't want to see me until the summer then she won't see me until the summer."  
Regulus frowned but couldn't argue with that. After Sirius' latest stunt involving broomsticks that couldn't fly unless you told them a password that they had conveniently forgotten to tell most of the school, Potter and his best friend had detention for a month. Their mother had finally followed through on sending her older son a howler and shouted her disapproval to the entire school. It had culminated in a screeched desire to not see Sirius for several more months and he was taking that command to heart.  
"You've never listened to her before," Regulus told him.  
"I won't make a habit of it," Sirius said with a handsome smile.

The train began to slow and James Potter peeked his head into their compartment. "Ready, Sirius?"  
"Ready, mate. Happy Christmas, Reg." Said Sirius.  
"Happy Christmas, Sirius," said Regulus half-heartily. He wouldn't admit it - he refused to admit it - but he wanted his big brother to come home with him for the holidays.

Sirius grabbed his bag and was halfway out the door when he turned around. "Hey, Reg."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't let Bellatrix get to you, okay?"  
Regulus nodded. "Don't worry. I won't make her mad." Then Regulus hopped out the door and onto the platform. He didn't notice Sirius frowning after him.  
"Sirius?" Asked James. "You okay, mate?"  
"That's not exactly what I meant," Sirius said, watching as his father greeted his younger brother. "Bellatrix has been...there are rumors that she's been mixed up with all the creepy stuff that's been happening lately." Sirius shook himself, "Never mind - Reg is too smart to get himself tangled in our family's business."

James and Sirius tugged hard on either side of a Christmas cracker and out came a new set of Wizard's Chess and a fine set of leather gloves that James and Sirius had a brief, fierce, but good-natured tussle over who would get what that had James' mother protesting loudly and his father laughing.

"There are more, boys!" Mrs. Potter told them. "There are more!"  
"Boys will be boys," Mr. Potter told her. "Boys will be boys. Here, James, catch!" He threw another three crackers at him. Sirius caught two and James snatched at the other. They cracked them open – revealing silver sickles, a leather notebook and a good pack of Zonko's products.

An alarm went off and Mrs. Potter rushed to grab apple pie out of the oven and James smiled at his best friend. The doorbell rang and Mr. Potter went to let in his brother and parents.

"James," said Sirius softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love your family." Sirius' voice was hoarse with longing. Why couldn't he have been born into this family instead of his own? A family where everyone was accepted, where they were on good relations with their muggle neighbors and laughed along as James told story after ridiculous story.

James grabbed his friend's arms and gave him a small shake. "You're my brother, Sirius. Even if we aren't related by blood. You'll always be wanted here."

Sirius gave him a fierce hug. "You're my best friend, and my brother forever, James," he whispered.

"Hey," said James, jumping back and finding something under the tree. "This is for you, mate." He handed him a small square package.

"Presents happen tomorrow," said Sirius, a bit surprised.

"Since when do we follow rules?" James asked, trying and failing to look innocent.

James grinned and ripped open the paper. Inside was a small square mirror that fit comfortably into his palm.

"A mirror?" he asked, surprised.

"It's a two-way mirror," said James proudly, pulling an identical mirror out of the inside of his jacket. "We can use them to communicate no matter where we are. Just say my name into yours and mine will warm up. Then I can say your name into mine and we'll be able to talk. They belonged to my grandpa and his brother."

"Wicked," said Sirius. "Let's test it!" He ran up to James' room and looked into the small reflective piece of glass. "James Potter?"

The mirror fogged over and then James' hazel eyes and wide smile were looking out at him. "Hi, Sirius!"

Sirius started laughing. "This is amazing! Too bad you don't have a third for Remus…and another for Peter, too."

"They'll get over it," said James. "We can always pass them around to each other depending on who is doing what." The mirror fogged over again and Sirius was looking only at himself again. James' bedroom door opened and he ducked under his bed to pull out another wrapped packaged.

"What's this?" asked Sirius.

"A present for all of us," said James. "Take a look." He handed Sirius the packaged. Sirius unwrapped it, and a thrill went through him when he read the title of the book.

"A complete guide to animagus," Sirius read. "How did you..?"

"Belonged to my great-grandpa," said James. "He could turn into an owl. I think we can do it, Sirius."

"This is the best gift you could ever give Mooney, you know that right?" Sirius told James seriously.

"I know," said James, grinning. "This is going to be amazing!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The First Straw**

**February, Maya's 3****rd**** Year and the Marauders' 4****th**** Year **

Severus rushed down the stairs, tears stinging the back of this eyes.

_I won't cry, I won't give them the satisfaction_, he thought to himself. Sirius Black and James Potter – he hated them, he would always hate them. And Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew just standing there, doing nothing…

Severus was done. He was going to march into the Great Hall and shout for the whole school to hear that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Show them what happened when they messed with him. He was done. This was the last straw for Severus Snape. They would regret doing this to him.

Up ahead, a familiar shape was skipping down the steps, not paying attention to anyone around her. That was the one flaw to his plan…

Severus grabbed Maya's cloak and dragged her to the side of the stairs, onto the second floor corridor.

"Severus?!" she said in alarm. She'd never seen him like this; there was a crazed look in his black eyes.

"Maya, are you a werewolf?" he demanded in a choked whisper. "Are you?"

"What? No!" she spluttered. Maya's heart began to beat so fast she wondered if he could hear it. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's good," he said. Severus let her go. "You'll be fine then." And then he made as if to walk down the stairs. Alarmed, Maya grabbed onto his arm.

"Sev! What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Black and Potter have gone too far," he spat. "I'm going to make them pay the only way that they will understand – going after their friend."

"What?" Maya gasped, her heart seemed to be sinking and pounding even faster at the same time.

"Ever notice that Remus Lupin is gone every full moon?" Severus asked. "And that he looks ill a week before and a week after?"

"So?" Maya managed to say.

"So?" Sev repeated, incredulous. "Come on, Night. You're smart. He's a werewolf. I'm sure of it." He turned to go again but Maya wouldn't let go of his arm.

"What are you going to do, Sev?" she demanded.

"I'm going to tell everyone," he said cruelly. "Students have the right to know, don't you think?"

Maya was so shocked she couldn't speak. Severus untangled his robes from her hands and began to go down the stairs at a fast trot.

"Severus!" Maya shouted. "Sev! Stop, please! Think about what you're saying. Saying something like that could ruin Remus' life."

"I don't care," Severus said darkly.

"Sev!" Maya grabbed him again and shook his arm. "Stop! Please, I'm begging you!" Maya thought she might cry.

"Let go, Maya!" Severus shouted, trying to shake her off. But she wouldn't.

"And if I had a secret like his," she begged. "And if saying that made everyone suspect and hate me too?"

Severus paused. Maya was gone every full moon too. She had just said that she wasn't a werewolf but she could have lied. Severus' heart sank a little. She could have lied…which meant she didn't trust him.

"Sev, please," she begged. "Don't do this! You don't even have proof."

"And if I had proof?" he asked her.

Maya didn't answer the question. "Please, Sev," She whispered.

Severus looked at her without seeing her – seeing her sitting down with Remus during lunch, seeing her elbowing Sirius in the corridors as she passed him, saw her winking at James as he tried to wriggle his way out of trouble.

"So…" he said softly, dangerously. "You choose them over me?"

"What?" Maya said, yet again. "No…no, it's not that. It has nothing to do with choosing."

But Severus Snape wasn't listening. He was looking at her with a really ugly look that barely hid how hurt he was.

"Go find your friends, Night," he hissed. He pushed her off him and took off down the stairs.

"Sev!" Maya shouted. She ran after him, unsure of what she would do if he ran into the Great Hall and began shouting that Remus was a werewolf. But Severus didn't go to the Great Hall, he continued down the stairs to the dungeon and Maya stood at the base of the stairs, staring after him.

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and she turned to flee back up the stairs. To her shock and dismay, Remus and Sirius were standing there and a little ways behind them was Lily.

"Midnight?" Sirius asked. But she pushed past them, saying fiercely, "I just saved your sorry hides, now leave me alone!" She ran past Lily, too and was dimly aware of Lily and Sirius getting into a shouting match behind her.

Maya ran all the way to the fourth floor then locked herself in a classroom. She tore off her clothes and soon a black cat with a single white paw was hiding among old History of Magic textbooks in the back of the class. She heard the sound of soft, familiar footsteps and Remus Lupin poked his head into the bookshelf.

"Maya?" he asked softly. "Come out, please."

She quietly padded out and jumped into her friend's arms. He began to pet her, comforting her the way she had once comforted him.

"I don't know what happened," he told her softly. "We could hear you talking to someone but by the time we turned the corner you were alone. But know that we've always got your back, okay? We won't let anyone hurt you."

Maya jumped out of his arms and grabbed her cloak with her teeth. Remus smiled, "Let me do that, Maya." They'd become quite adept at helping Maya deal with losing all her clothing when she transformed. Remus held up the robe and closed his eyes. A moment later, he felt small, soft fingers take it from his hands.

"That's almost the problem," Maya's tearful voice said. "If I choose you guys, I don't seem to be able to choose anyone else, too."

Remus opened his eyes and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Maya couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Remus stepped forward and hugged her tightly as she explained between small sobs, "You guys always bully Sev…and Lily hates you…the rest of my friends think you guys are great but…Sev and Lily were the first two friends I ever had…it doesn't seem fair that I have to choose between them and the Marauders…"

Remus held her close, his frown deepening. He'd known that Maya didn't like it when they teased "Snivellus" but he hadn't known how much it bothered her.

"Was it Snape on the stairs?" he asked. Maya nodded against his chest.

"What did he say?" Remus asked her kindly.

"That I was choosing…no, Remus!" Maya pulled back and looked at Remus in alarm. "He knows about you, Remus! He figured out that you're a werewolf." Remus' heart nearly stopped.

"And he…?" Remus prompted, his mouth dry.

"He was going to tell everyone but I told him that he had no proof and then he got mad at me," Maya rambled. "I don't think he'll tell anyone – he's too afraid of looking like a fool – but…"

"We need to be more careful," Remus finished. He was scared. Of all people to know his secret, to trust Severus Snape with the most important and most personal detail of his life, it left him feeling ill.

"It'll be okay," Remus told Maya, trying to comfort both of them. "It'll be okay."

Maya's eyes began to water and she hugged him tightly again.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: First, I don't own _Harry Potter_. Second, my computer died two days ago and it took all my work with it (sobs quietly in a corner). Luckily, most of it was saved on my iphone but it did take me until now to finally get the computer working again and stuff posted. However, this is a nice long chapter

**Chapter 17: The Secret**

April, Maya's 3rd Year and the Marauder's 4th Year  
  
_ "Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madame Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be - er - amusing to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it - if he'd gotten as far as [the Shrieking Shack], he'd have met a fully grown werewolf - but [Harry's] father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at a great risk to his life...Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..." - Remus Lupin (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, pg 357)  
_  
Severus stormed out of the potion classroom down in the dungeon, his cloak flapping around him as if he were an overgrown bat. He and Lily Evans were the only two who were allowed to use the advanced potions cupboard. He knew Lily would never trash his area and steal ingredients. Especially as rare ingredients as the hide from a nesting dragon and pixie dust from an albino Cornish pixie. That left only one possibility.

He stormed into the Great Hall, ready to give those spoiled Gryffindor pranksters a piece of his mind but...Severus stopped. None of the Marauders were seated at the table. Too late he remembered that tonight there was Quidditch Practice. That meant Potter and Night - he still got a funny pang when he thought of Maya, part regret and part anger - were practicing. And Black and Pettigrew always went to watch. As if there weren't more important things to do than making a fool of themselves on broomsticks!

But where was Lupin? Snape frowned. The least annoying of the group didn't usually watch practice. A vision of a brightening moon in the sky last night came to mind.  
_Of course,_ Snape thought, his anger growing. _The dratted werewolf is busy tonight._  
_ He might not be a werewolf_, a small voice said at the back of his head. The voice sounded suspiciously like Lily. They'd talked just the other day and she has dismissed his theories with barely a blink.

Too angry to join his House at their table, Snape turned on his heal and marched back the way he had come. Thinking he might want some fresh air, he went outside and leaned against one of the stone pillars in the courtyard, breathing in the scent of spring. He glared across the grounds.

It took him a few minutes to realize what he was seeing. Remus Lupin going with Madame Pomfrey towards, of all things, the Whomping Willow. Snape crept after them. The tree wasn't attacking them. He couldn't see what they'd done...they were too far away and the dark was falling quickly...and suddenly Madame Pomfrey was walking back to the castle alone.

Snape turned to go back the way he had come, trying to think of a way he could confront the nurse without alerting her suspicions.  
Unfortunately, this brought him face to face with Sirius Black, on his way to dinner after deciding that the Quidditch pitch was too dark to see.

Black blinked, but then a slightly cruel smile broke out across his face. "Hello, Snivelly."  
Something in Snape snapped and he shoved the much bulkier boy against the stairs. Sirius was so surprised that he didn't react in time and found himself against the stairs with Snape's wand at his throat.  
"I'd be careful if I were you," Sirius said coldly.  
"Not so brave without your friends to back you up," Snape hissed.  
Sirius chuckled. "That's not the case, I can assure you."  
"How about you give me a real laugh, Black," Snape said cruelly. "Let's see your hamster impression."  
Sirius' gaze darkened. "What do you want, Snivellus?" He spat.  
"Where does Lupin go every month?!" Snape hissed. He was surprised that he'd chosen to ask that, after all the missing potion ingredients were much more important, but what he had just seen had unnerved him. And he wanted to rub the knowledge in Maya's face...he wanted to prove to her...what he wasn't sure exactly. But if he had lost Maya, he might lose Lily...  
Sirius blinked and then asked, a shred less coolly than before, "What are you talking about, Snape?"  
"I saw him cross the ground with Madame Pomfrey," Snape whispered, a feeling of elation running through him. Sirius was definitely nervous now, he must be onto something. "What's under the Whomping Willow?"  
Sirius looked at him steadily and Snape felt his heart rate increase. "What are you lot hiding?" Severus snapped.  
"Why don't you go figure it out yourself, if you're so clever," said Sirius.  
"The tree?" Severus prompted, poking his wand against Black's throat.  
"What do you think?" Sirius replied nastily.  
"There's a way to freeze it?" Snape hated how it came out as a question.  
"Give the boy a prize," said Sirius nastily. "See if you're clever enough to remember this: all you've got to do is poke a knot with a long stick."  
Snape shoved him and backed away. "You're so full of crap."  
Sirius tossed back his hair and Severus felt a pang of jealousy - _why couldn't he look handsome when he tossed back his hair?  
_ "And you're too much of a coward to even check," Black taunted. And then he was gone, walking to get some dinner before the food was cleared away. Not even worried enough to glance back at the confused and indignant Slytherin standing in the corridor behind him.  
"You...just...wait..." Severus breathed.

He continued his path to his dungeon common room, completely ignoring the black cat with one white paw that was sitting on the nearest window. She, of course, didn't care at all for humans. But something about that conversation made her hair stand on end.

"You told him what?"  
"It was a joke, James. Relax."  
"You idiot! He took the bait, you dimwit!"  
"You don't know that, mate...James? James! James, where are you going? James?!"

**Approximately 10 Hours Later  
**  
Severus Snape and James Potter stood before the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore looked at them steadily over his half-moon spectacles. No one said a word. James' face was covered in scratches from when he had raced down the tunnel to get Severus. He could still feel his heart pounding from running into the dark, wet earth, knowing full well what lay on the other side. Severus' cloak was ripped, his hands filthy from his violent wrestle with Potter in the tunnel before the sound of the werewolves' snarl had convinced him to run. Snape could barely contain all his emotions - fear over what had nearly happened, shame at being found out, and rage that, of all people, _James Potter_ had saved his life.

They'd come out of the Whomping Willow to find a furious Professor Sprout; she had happened to see James run after Severus from a window in her Greenhouse when she went to check on the plants that only bloomed in the full moon. She had marched them straight to Dumbledore's office where Snape had blundered an explanation involving Sirius Black and werewolves. James hadn't said anything except to tell the professors that he wasn't hurt.

Now, they waited in silence. 

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and Professor McGonogall came in marching Sirius Black before her.  
Black tried to make eye contact with his friend, but James was staring ahead, a stoic mask in place of his normal mischievous grin.  
"Sirius Black," Professor Dumbledore rumbled. "Do you deny telling Severus Snape how to get into the tunnel below the Whomping Willow?"  
Black swallowed and looked at his shoes. "No, sir," he said.  
"In full knowledge of what - or made accurately who - he would find at the end of it?" Dumbledore added.  
"No, sir," whispered Black.  
"No what, Mr. Black?" Snapped McGonagall. She looked angry enough to breathe fire.  
"I...I don't deny knowing who was down there," Sirius said, unable to make eye contact with anyone. 

"That was Remus Lupin, wasn't it?" Snape demanded. "He's a werewolf. Isn't he?"  
James still wouldn't make eye contact with anyone and Sirius looked at the floor. The two teachers traded glances and Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, he is."  
"Why..." Snape hated how he voice began to tremble. "Why is he even here? He's dangerous!"  
"He's only a danger to foolish students such as yourself that disobey strict rules about wandering the grounds at night!" Snapped Professor McGonagall. Snape wondered if smoke would start coming out of her nose; she looked so angry.  
"All precautions have been taken, Mr. Snape," said Professor Dumbledore sternly. "I assure you that no students are in danger of being bitten. Unless they are foolhardy enough to go into the tunnel after Remus when he is in werewolf form."

Snape ducked his head, ashamed. He'd had strong suspicions of what lay at the end of the tunnel. He should have waited to confront Lupin the next morning - which was only an hour or two away at this point. The castle below was already starting to awaken. He could even hear footsteps on the stair below.

Snape frowned. _Wait a minute...  
_  
The door to Professor Dumbledore's office burst open once again and in rushed an exhausted and pale looking Remus Lupin assisted by Maya Night.  
"Was anyone hurt?!" Remus demanded.  
"No," said three young voices. Snape ashamed; James relieved; and Sirius exasperated.  
"Thank god..." Panted Remus. "I wasn't sure..." Then he half-collapsed against the wall; saved from falling by Maya.  
"I told you, you shouldn't be running so soon after changing back," she murmured to him crossly.  
She glared at Severus and James. "What the bloody hell were you two thinking?! It wasn't like I knew to get help or anything at the time!" 

Severus put two and two together. "You told me you weren't a werewolf!" Severus shouted at her.  
"I'm not!" Maya shouted back. "I'm a werecat you ninny!"  
That stopped Severus short and a feeling of shame overlook him. He'd put two and two together and gotten three, apparently. He'd judged her wrongly then, about many things. 

"Maya..." He began, but Professor Dumbledore cut him off.  
"Promise me, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore sternly. "That you will never reveal that Remus Lupin is a werewolf - or that Maya Night is a werecat - to anyone. It is for their own safety, as well as the safety of all the students at this school."

Severus met the piercing blue eyes of the headmaster and instantly wished he hadn't. He felt as if that man could see straight through him.  
"Your word, Severus."  
"I promise," Severus said.  
"And your words as well," Professor McGonagall said to Sirius and James.  
"I promise," the two chorused immediately.

Remus, meanwhile, had tried to stand and let out a hiss of pain.  
"You need to go to the Hospital Wing, mate," said Sirius anxiously, taking a step towards his friend.  
"Don't act like this isn't your fault," Remus snapped at him. "Maya saw what happened." Sirius froze, looking pained.  
"Although it did no one any good because I didn't know why it was important," Maya muttered. She sounded furious. Although Snape couldn't help but wonder if some of that anger was self-directed.  
"I'll escort Mr. Lupin and Ms. Night to the Hospital," said Professor McGonagall. Maya gently heaved Remus to his feet and the trio left - leaving the three guilty boys alone with the Headmaster.

"What you did, Mr. Snape," began Professor Dumbledore. "Was extremely dangerous and against several important school rules. Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin, and you will have two weeks' worth of detention."  
"Yes, Professor," mumbled Snape.  
"Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore turned his attention to the next student in line. "While your actions were chivalrous, they were also foolhardy. I advise you to go straight to a teacher if something similar happens in the future. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir," said Potter.  
"You will not be punished, but neither will you be rewarded," Professor Dumbledore said, his voice a bit softer. 

But it was stern as he turned to the last boy before him. "Mr. Black, your words directly endangered two students, and indirectly affected two more. I expected more from you." Black ducked his head in shame. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a month of detention." Dumbledore told him, he sighed heavily suddenly looking ten years older. "You are all dismissed," he said. 

Severus hurried to leave first, desperate to find Maya - whether to apologize or gloat or demand answers he wasn't sure. But Maya was long gone and, wary of talking with her in Lupin's presence, Severus half-ran to his Common Room where he washed his face, changed his robes, and then just sat on his bed in a daze. Shocked and confused about everything that had happened that night. 

Sirius was expecting James to let out a relieved laugh once they had left the Headmaster's office behind, after all, detention wasn't anything new. But they had already climbed several flights of stairs and James still remained stubbornly silent. Unable to take it anymore, Sirius began, "At least we're pretty used to detention..."  
"Shut up!" James hissed. He spun around and glared at Sirius from two stairs up. Shocked, Sirius froze.  
"Remus could have bitten him!" James continued, his face very white and his brown eyes over-bright. "Can you imagine what that would do to him?"  
"I don't care about Snape!" Sirius spluttered.  
"Not Snape!" James said impatiently. "Remus! If he bit someone he could never live with himself! At the very least he'd get kicked out of the school! At most..." James' voice was shaking. Sirius felt terrible.  
"At most..." James repeated much more softly. "...I actually think...he wouldn't want to live with himself..." 

Sirius wanted to hide in a hole and never come out.  
"I...I didn't think about that," he whispered, his mouth very dry.  
"You didn't think at all," said James harshly.  
"I thought..." Sirius said wildly, trying to explain himself. "Just another joke, you know..." 

"Very witty," snapped another voice behind him. "Get someone killed. Or, better yet, get our best friend's secret told to someone who hates us." Sirius looked at Maya, standing a few steps below them. Her arms crossed and glaring at him with as much venom as James. "Yes," she continued sarcastically. "Excellent idea, thanks Sirius."  
"I didn't mean for it to go so far!" Sirius protested.  
"What did you think was going to happen?!" Maya demanded, her pointed canines flashing.  
"No matter what we do," James growled. "What sets us apart from those dirty punks in Slytherin is that we don't use Dark Magic..."  
"I didn't use Dark Magic!" Sirius snapped.  
"And we don't hurt people!" James finished angrily. "Ever!"  
"Gryffindors are brave, not cruel," Maya added, climbing past Sirius without even glancing at him. "That's why people trust us - even if we do get more detentions than the rest of the school combined." 

James was looking at Sirius was a look that could only be called disappointment, and it tore Sirius apart.

"How could you, mate?" James asked. "To Moony? Of all people..." James turned on his heel and followed Maya the rest of the way to the Common Room. Sirius stayed on the stairs, breathing hard, and found he couldn't follow.

He tore back down the stairs, tripping and going sprawling on the steps and getting up and running again.  
_ "I expected more from you."  
_

_ "Gryffindor's are brave, not cruel."  
_

But Slytherins were cruel. Like his family. Like his maniac cousin, Bellatrix, who had proudly told his family that she was becoming a Death Eater. Like Mulciber and Avery who tortured first years' pets in front of them because it they thought it was fun.  
Two of his best friends had compared him to Slytherin. And the Sorting Hat... 

Sirius' eyes filled with angry and ashamed tears as he remembered that day. 

_"My whole family has been in Slytherin," he'd told the boy who would become his best friend.  
"Blimey! I thought you were all right," James had replied.  
Sirius had smiled. "Maybe I'll break the tradition."  
And then, sitting on that stool, looking at the entire school before him. Right before the old, black hat had slid above his eyes, James Potter had winked at him.  
"Why, is it not another Black, hmmm?" A small, wise voice had whispered in his ears. "The Black Family - an old, traditional pureblood family whose values and ideals are right in line with old Salazar himself. Everyone has been in Slytherin, and they have done well."  
But I don't like my family, Sirius had thought. And he hated his creepy house with house-elf heads above the stairs and paintings whispering as he walked past them.  
"No...you've begun to rebel, haven't you? A pureblood with a rebellious streak, with a need to prove himself different from the rest...these are Slytherin traits."  
Sirius heart had sank and he thought about James, laughing with him on the train. And that other boy, Remus who had shyly joined them half-way through the trip and then said barely four words. He hadn't minded him either, although his clothing had been old and patched - but his mother would have kicked him out of the compartment...  
"Yes," said the hat, "Yes...difficult...there is bravery in there, and loyalty...but it is your choice, you know? In the end...you choose..."  
Sirius thought of his family, of how angry they would be if he wasn't in Slytherin. And suddenly, fiercely, he hadn't cared.  
Not Slytherin, he had thought hard.  
"Gryffindor!" The hat had shouted to the Great Hall. James had let out a happy whoop and Sirius had beamed._

Pulled back to the present, Sirius walked into a random classroom and shut the door. He balled up his fists and leaned against the door, a shuddering sob wrenching itself from his throat. He had _chosen_ Gryffindor. It had been his choice. But the hat had been right, he was a Black. And all the Blacks went to Slytherin. There had been something dark and ugly inside of Sirius as he taunted Snape only a few hours ago. Something selfish and cruel and he has let it out.  
And because of that his best friends...the people that he loved more than his own family had almost been hurt. Had been hurt, in a way, by his betrayal of their trust.  
"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered into the door. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" He shouted and then jumped as a loose window opened with a bang. Sirius recognized the classroom then.  
He was on the 2nd Floor, in a classroom that was directly above the courtyard. In fact...just a month ago...Maya has deftly climbed out of the window one night and walked along the top of the courtyard's stone walls. Peter and Remus has been alarmed. James and Sirius impressed.  
"I won't fall," she had assured them.  
"This is why you're in Gryffindor," Peter had said, as being impressed overcame his fear.

Peter's words echoing in his ears, Sirius walked to the window and looked out. The courtyard was really only a step away. He climbed onto the window and looked out. If he fell, it would hurt.  
He took a large step, and then another, and he was outside the window. Tears slowly traveled down his face as he stretched out his arm for balance and began to walk. The top of the stone awning was wide, but slippery and old. Cracks were apparent even in the dim morning light.  
"I'm not afraid," he whispered to the wind.  
_Yes you are, _said a voice within him. _You're afraid of being like your family. Afraid of losing your friends._  
"I won't lose them," he whispered. "I'm in Gryffindor...I am."  
_Because that was what you chose.  
_ Sirius almost slipped and he froze, a fear trembling on his face before spiraling to earth.  
_What does it feel like_, he wondered dimly, _to fly without a broom?_

Lily Evans had been practicing transfiguration on a beetle and now a full-fledged hummingbird was flying away from her. Desperate to catch it in order to show Professor McGonagall, she dashed outside. Her fingers were a mere centimeter from the bird when she happened to look up. Lily froze and the bird disappeared. Above her, standing on the courtyard wall, was Sirius Black.  
"What are you doing up there?!" She shouted.  
Sirius looked down at her and she was shocked to see a trembling tear shining on his cheek.  
"You think I was sorted into the right House, Lily?" He called back.  
"What?" Lily asked.  
"You hate us," Sirius said steadily, still balancing on the wall. "Do you think I was sorted correctly? Be honest? I am a Gryffindor or..." He swallowed hard and finished, "Or a Slytherin, like my family?"  
Lily was at a loss. Why was she, of all people, outside when he was obviously going through some sort of identity crisis? Where were his friends? And where was this even coming from? He was as fiercely Gryffindor as James Potter...  
_Wait.  
_ "Are they mad at you?" Lily asked. 

Sirius closed his eyes and didn't reply. Trembling he lowered his arms and Lily struggled not to shout to be careful. She had a suspicion it would do no good.  
"I may have done...I _did _something terrible..." Sirius said softly, but the gathering breeze whipped his words down to Lily's ears.

_I need to get him down before it gets so windy that he falls_, she thought.  
"Answer the question, please..." He told her, his dark eyes boring into her almond-shaped green eyes. 

Lily thought of their jokes, how they bullied Snape and annoyed her and almost shouted no, he wasn't in the right house.

But then she thought of Maya in the common room the other night, telling her, "If you gave them a chance, Lily, you would see that they are amazing friends."  
And she thought of Sirius protecting Maya from some older Slytherin boys and of him helping Peter with potions and of how fierce was the friendship between James Potter and Sirius Black.  
"Yes," she told Sirius. "You are in the right house. And you know why? Because people would be very upset if you were to get hurt because you felt like proving something and walked on a roof."  
Sirius looked at her and didn't say a word.  
Lily sighed and said much more kindly, "They all love you, you know. There is absolutely nothing you could do that they won't forgive if you're really sorry." 

Sirius looked at her steadily and then gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Lily." Then he put out his arms and very carefully walked backwards to the window, went inside, and closed the window behind him. Lily heaved a sigh of relief. And to her delight, the hummingbird landed on her arm. 

Sirius left the classroom behind him and hurried to the hospital wing. More than anyone else, he needed to apologize to Remus. Sirius rushed into the Hospital Wing and pulled up short. Maya was sitting on the edge of Remus' bed, her shoes discarded on the ground and her bare-feet hidden under her cloak. Peter had claimed a chair and was sitting up straight, his eyes intent on James' face. James, obviously having just finished saying something, was leaning against the end of the bed, but he straightened when he saw Sirius. For a moment, no one spoke.  
"I'm sorry," Sirius said. He'd had an entire plan on what he was going to say, but that was all that came out. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I..." Here he took a step forward and met each of their eyes, lingering a moment longer on James'. "I would die before I hurt any of you. Please, you've got to believe that."  
James finally allowed himself a small, tired smile. "Yeah, we do," James said.  
"I'm sorry," Sirius repeated, sinking into the other chair by Remus' bed. "I just..."  
"It's okay," said Remus tiredly. "Well...it's not but you're forgiven. I...I know you didn't do it to betray me or anything."  
Maya nodded, "Yeah. You're forgiven."  
"It's not the end of the world, mate," said James, giving him a playful punch in the arm. "In fact..." Here he frowned. "I may have lost it a little earlier."  
"You weren't out of line, James," said Sirius. "I needed a little mental slapping." 

"This has got to change," said Remus softly.  
"What?" Asked Peter.  
"This," said Remus. "Us."  
"More like me," James and Sirius chorused.  
Maya cracked a smile. "At least you recognize it."  
"The stuff we do," James said, "It can't involve others anymore."  
"Even Snivellus?" Asked Peter, pouting a bit.  
"Even Snape," said Sirius, earning himself a smile from Maya for using his real name. 

"You think he'll keep his promise?" Peter asked. "About not telling anyone about Remus?"  
"Yes," said Maya.  
"You sure?" Peter pressed. "It's not like you're friends anymore or anything."  
Maya's pained look prompted Remus to throw one of his pillows at Peter.  
"Guess all we can do is wait and see," said Remus.  
"No matter what," said Sirius. "We're still the Marauders. We stick with each other until the end. Agreed?"  
"Agreed!" The others said with feeling. 

"You lot have class, out!" Madame Pomfrey called from her office. "Let the poor boy sleep!" 

Chuckling, everyone except Remus left for another day of class. Alone, Remus let himself fall back onto his pillows and finally let himself begin to tremble. The werewolf would always know James Potter's and Severus Snape's scent now. It had been close...too close...


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I don't own _Harry Potter_. There are only a few more chapters left – since will really start moving now. Again, message me or review if there is a particular scene you want me to include. Thanks for reading. And any writing like ^^this^^ is meant to represent animagus speaking to each other in animal form. As Dumbledore would say, make of that what you will

**Chapter 18: Animagus**

New Moon of September, Maya's 4th Year and the Marauder's 5th Year  
  
It was the perfect classroom. Full-length mirrors along one wall, plenty of long tables and even a place to brew potions. They'd found it their third year and had always gone back to it when preparing for what James called, "Furry Little Problem Stage Two." Remus was never sure whether to laugh or feel anxious when his friend said that. But today, this night in September when the moon was new and therefore nowhere to be found, it was ready.  
James gave the bubbling silver potion with the strange gold smoke one last stir and Maya dropped in the pixie dust from an albino Cornish pixie that they'd nicked from the advanced potions cupboard the year before. The smoke turned gray and then faded back to an even brighter gold than before.  
"It's done." Peter's voice was reverent.  
"We did it," said James, even he was serious at a time like this. "We actually did it."  
"Well of course," said Sirius. He took out his wand and grinned at the others. "It's us. Now remember, after drinking this stuff we have exactly twelve minutes to complete all the spells, otherwise it won't work."  
"Right," said Peter nervously. "Er...how does the last one go again?"

"No," said Remus.  
"Sorry?" Said Peter.  
Sirius sighed. "Here we go again."  
James rolled his eyes and occupied himself with pouring butterbeer into glasses.  
"It's too dangerous," Remus argued yet again. "I'm not going to let you guys put yourselves in danger because of me."  
"He's right," said Maya. "You could all get badly hurt. Or cursed. Or worse!"  
"You two change your mind about this every few months," Peter grumbled.  
"We made a promise," said Sirius. "We're not backing out now."  
"Let's wait a minute," said James. "We figured our super advanced magic on our own." He offered Remus and Maya the butterbeer. "Let's celebrate." Remus and Maya took the offered drinks, neither looking convinced, and the other three grabbed their own cups.  
"To friendship," said James grandly.  
"To friendship!" They clinked glasses and all took a deep swig.

A second later, James flung aside his cup in order to catch Remus and Sirius looked bemused as Maya keeled over into his lap.  
"What happened?" Gasped Peter.  
"Sleeping draught," said James matter-of-factly. "Figured they might protest."  
"How long will it last?" Asked Sirius, gently placing Maya on the table beside him.  
"Fifteen minutes," said James. "So they'll be awake for the last bit in case...you know...something goes unexpected." Peter gulped nervously.  
"Let's do it then," said Sirius. The three fifteen year old wizards took off all their clothing except their pants and then carefully ladled exactly a cup and a half of the potion into mugs. They all turned to face the mirrors with the cup of the steaming potion in one hand and their wand ready to grab.

Sirius stuck his wand between his teeth and pulled out a small vial from his pocket with a few drops of blood from a large black dog that belonged to James' neighbor. James had a few drops from a marvelous stag he'd found at his grandparent's house last Christmas. Peter, who'd forgotten to get the blood from an animal over the summer, had a few drops from his pet rat. They figured the small animal would come in handy when freezing the Whomping Willow. They each poured the blood into the potions and the solution began to bubble and froth. The smoke changed into a deep red, the color of fresh blood.  
"To friendship," James muttered. And then they all downed the potion. It was thick and hot and tasted like burnt apples mixed with peppers. As soon as the last drop had been drunk, James and Sirius flung aside the goblets - they clattered on the floor with a deafening sound - and whipped out their wands. They pointed their wands at their reflections and began to mutter spell after spell that they had practiced saying thousands of times since their 2nd year when this crazy plan had begun. Peter started a few seconds later - relying on his ears more than his memory as he copied the movements and words of his two friends. As they got to spell number ten, the three began to feel odd. Sirius felt his heart-rate increasing and his eyesight began to go dim. James thought he might black out. Peter began to shake uncontrollably - a tremble that made casting the last few spells even more difficult than it already was.

Remus opened his eyes in time to hear Sirius gasp out the last spell. As soon as he finished, Sirius let his wand fall from his fingers. He fell forward against the mirror, looking up into his deathly pale reflection with wide eyes. James managed to set his glasses and wand onto a table before he collapsed to the floor, his breathing fast and shallow. Peter squeaked out the last few words before simply falling to the floor and shaking there like a leaf.  
"Is it...going wrong?" Maya asked breathlessly in Remus' ear. She had just woken up and looked alarmed at how the spell was progressing.  
"No," said Remus, his mouth very dry. "No...the first time mimics a werewolf transformation. It's supposed to be painful..."  
"Did we soundproof the room?" Maya asked.  
"Yes," said Remus.  
"Okay..." Maya's words were cut off by her gasp and she clamped both hands over her mouth. Remus could see why. Sirius had arched his back with a muffled groan, his hands shrinking and his back contracting as fur appeared all over his body. James had curled into a ball but now he seemed to expand, limbs elongating and his balled fists becoming hard. Peter didn't try to contain his scream as there was an awful crunching noise; he rapidly shrunk and a long, pink tail appeared.  
"Be quiet, Wormtail," Sirius gasped, catching sight of the rat tail and Maya's terrified face at the same time. "It's...not...that...bad!" 

There were a few more terrible moments and then the room was quiet except for the panting of a large black dog, the ragged breathing of a magnificent stag, and the worried squeaking of a rat.  
"Dear God..." Whimpered Maya.  
"It's okay," said Remus, his face pale. He gave her a hug. "We did it. It worked!"  
"It worked," Maya repeated, her usual sunny personality reappearing. "Wow..."

The stag got up clumsily and knocked over the table with the cauldron on it.  
"No!" Remus shouted. But he didn't have time to whip out his wand and the cauldron shattered on the floor. The potion has begun to harden already - it was only good for a mere twenty minutes after putting in the final ingredients - and it shattered. The rat that was Peter let out a frightened squeak and went to hide in a corner. Remus sighed and waved his wand, making the mess crumple into fine powder and disappear. Sirius started barking.  
"Sirius, shhhhhh!" Said Maya. She ran over and put a finger in front of his face like a parent scolding a small child. "No! Quiet!" The dog stopped barking and then jumped on Maya, licking her face with his long pink tongue.  
"Ewwww! Sirius! Stop it!" Maya squealed, trying to fend him off. "Remus!"  
"I'm coming!" Remus said, trying hard not to laugh. He searched his pockets and found his extra tie. He looped it around Sirius' neck like a collar and tugged the large dog off Maya.  
"That's gross," Maya moaned, wiping her face.  
"Technically it's not Sirius," Remus said, a broad smile on his face despite his best efforts. "They're just animals right now."  
Maya considered that but she was too much of a kitten to appreciate a long wet tongue being rubbed all over her face. "Still nasty," she said decidedly. 

There was a strange tearing sound and they turned to see that James had managed to tangle the tip of his antlers in the clothing he had left on the table. Maya sighed and went to help him out, and then leapt about a foot in the air as Peter scurried past her foot. He climbed up onto the table and squeaked at James.  
"You think they can talk to each other?" Remus asked.  
"Yes," said Maya with so much conviction that he stared. Maya explained, "When I'm a cat I can communicate with Hagrid's dog. It's not talking exactly but there's understanding."  
Remus nodded, impressed. "I wonder if being animagus makes of different?" He asked.  
"Guess we'll ask them tomorrow," said Maya. Sirius began sniffing at his clothing and began chewing his own shoes.  
"Sirius! No chewing! Bad dog!" Said Maya. She began tugging at the shoe and he tugged back, growling but with his tail wagging so hard it was a black blur. Remus almost sat on Peter, earning himself an angry squeak, and then jumped as James sniffed at his hair.  
"That's it," Remus said. "We need to get them out of the castle."  
"Agreed!" Panted Maya as she finally succeeded in pulling the shoe from Sirius' mouth. He ducked down his head, his tail high in the air and panted happily.  
"Don't you give me that look," she warned him. 

Remus smiled as he stuffed their friends' things in a bag and then hid it behind one of the cabinets. Maya undid the silencing spells on the room and then stuffed Peter into the pocket of her cloak.

Remus poked his head outside and then grabbed onto James antlers. "Come on then, Prongs," he muttered.  
"Prongs?" Maya asked.  
James shrugged. "He needs a nickname."  
Maya grinned, "That just leaves Sirius."

By this point, Remus had pulled James into the hallway and Maya had followed him cautiously, her hand firmly around the tie that was serving as Sirius' collar. Any further talk was stopped by Sirius' low growl. Maya looked up and her heart stopped.  
"No. Mrs. Norris, go away!" She hissed at the bad-tempered cat. Mrs. Norris gave Sirius a cold look and then regarded the group - two humans, a stag and a dog - suspiciously. Remus could almost hear her wondering whether to get Filch. Even though she didn't feel the least bit cat-like, Maya hissed at her. The other cat regarded her and then turned to leave. It might even have gone well from that point on, if Peter hadn't poked his head out of Maya's pocket. The cat looked at the rat and the rat stared back. Peter let out a terrified squeal and took off, running down the silent halls of Hogwarts, with the cat right on his tail.  
"No!" Remus and Maya shouted, and then Maya swore as Sirius tore after the cat, barking furiously.

Maya was knocked to the ground and she looked up at Remus desperately. "She's going to eat Peter!" She jumped up and raced after the rat being chased by a cat being chased by a dog.  
"What about James?!" Remus shouted after her. The stag tried to follow the young witch and Remus grabbed his antlers securely, "Oh no you don't!" The stag glared at him and that was how Remus found himself doing a ridiculous tug of war with a stag, on the stairs, in the middle of the night. They hadn't known this, but stags don't like stairs... 

Maya didn't have any trouble following the animals because they were making so much noise. She was scared of being caught, but terrified of Mrs. Norris eating Peter.  
_Maybe I should let Sirius catch her,_ she wondered as she leapt down a flight of stairs. Realizing where they were headed, Maya took a shortcut involving an archway that liked to pretend it was a wall, and burst in front of the group. She threw herself to the floor, trying to catch Peter, but only succeeded in pinning Mrs. Norris to the ground. Peter promptly hid in Maya's pocket. The cat hissed angrily but Maya hissed right back. There must have been enough werecat in her after all because the cat calmed down a bit. At least until Sirius got there and got a hold of her tail.  
"Padfoot! Stop!" Maya said. She hit him firmly on the nose with an open palm and the surprised dog let the cat go. Mrs. Norris dashed to safety on top of a suit of armor. The dog sat down and whined.  
"Bad dog," said Maya. She grabbed onto the tie around his neck, made sure that Peter was still in her pocket and dragged the large dog down several flights of stairs and out the front door. She was relieved to find Remus already out there.  
"Did anyone see you?" Asked Maya.  
"I had a close run-in with the Bloody Baron but I hid us in the History of Magic classroom," Remus panted. "We can't be this close to the castle."  
Maya nodded. "Hagrid's," she suggested. "He won't ask too many questions about having a stag and a large dog."  
Remus nodded and tugged James in the direction of Hagrid's hut. James, who was currently eating grass, ignored him.  
"Move, Prongs," Remus hissed.  
Maya cracked a smile. "By the way, Sirius is Padfoot."  
"Padfoot?" Remus frowned at her. "How'd you come up with that?"  
"I dunno," said Maya, shrugging. "It just...slipped out."

It took a lot of pushing, pulling, tugging and another mad dash after Peter, before they were all hidden in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Seemingly content with the location, James sat down. Remus and Maya flopped down next to him and leaned against his warm flank.  
"He's big enough for me to ride," Maya yawned.  
Remus just smiled. Peter crawled out of Remus' pocket - Maya had stuffed him in there after his latest escape attempt - and snuggled into the folds of his cloak that had bunched on the ground. Sirius lay beside Maya, his head on both paws.  
"Don't give us that innocent look," Remus told him. "This is all your fault - I wanted to sleep inside." The dog merely blinked at him sleepily, wagging his tail.

Maya snuggled against Remus as a soft breeze began to blow. Remus smiled at her.  
"Cold?" He asked.  
"Not really," she replied, her eyes already closed.  
Remus lay back against James with a soft smile. Ever since she had stopped trying to be friends with Snape - whom the Marauders had treated with much more respect since the Whomping Willow incident - Maya was constantly with them. Remus and Maya had formed a strong friendship that was rivaled only by the one between Sirius and James. She was the little sister he had never gotten because his parents had feared his condition too much. And he was her older brother. So it was without fear that Maya fell asleep against him and, some inner instinct telling him that their animagus friends wouldn't run off again, Remus was soon asleep too.

+++

The next morning Sirius woke up and was confused. He knew he was a dog, and he knew he was outside, but what he didn't understand was why he was curled around Maya. Sirius carefully backed up, unable to stop his tail from wagging as he looked at the sleeping witch. She and Remus had fallen asleep with their heads on James - who was still sound asleep - and Peter had climbed up into Maya's hair to form a nest during the night.  
That made Sirius mad.  
^^My human;_** I **_love her,^^ he growled softly. Then he blinked. _It's the dog talking,_ he decided, thankful that he had no cheeks to go red. But still...a rat in her hair? Gross. Sirius grabbed onto Peter's tail and pulled him off.  
Peter was instantly awake.  
^^Put me down you big oaf,^^ the rat squeaked angrily. Remus stirred and James lifted his head.  
^^Not so loud,^^ Sirius told him, putting him down. ^^Don't nest in people's hair, Wormtail.^^  
^^It was the rat,^^ Peter protested, cleaning his whiskers indignantly.  
^^Hey,^^ said James, nuzzling Maya gently. She opened her eyes, a bit startled. ^^They stayed.^^  
^^Of course they did,^^ said Sirius. He scratched behind his ear with one large paw. ^^We would for them.^^  
^^We _will_ for them, right? That was the point of all this,^^ Peter asked. 

Maya stretched, waking up Remus and looked at Sirius.  
"You in there, Padfoot?" She asked.  
^^Padfoot?^^ Sirius thought back to the night before. ^^Not bad, Midnight. Not bad at all.^^ Without thinking, he gave her face a quick kiss - one fast lick across her cheek.  
"Ew!" She said, pushing him away.  
"That's pretty gross, Sirius," said Remus conversationally, grinning broadly.  
"If you can understand me, change back," Maya suggested. "Let's see if this works all the way."

Sirius looked at her and then closed his eyes. _Human,_ he thought. _Legs and arms and feet and hands... _For a long moment, nothing happened. But then, as if he had touched something within himself, he began to grow. But unlike last night there was no creaking bones or pain. It was fluid and as natural as saying a spell. The only downside was that Sirius fell as he transformed; landing in an undignified sprawl wearing only his pants. James laughed. He'd stumbled, but had managed to stay on his feet. Remus handed him his glasses with a grin.  
Maya smiled at them and turned to the rat still seated on the floor. "Come on, Peter," she encouraged him. But this seemed to worry the rat because he began running in circles squeaking loudly.  
Sirius snatched him. "Relax, Wormtail," he told him. "It won't work if you lose it, mate."  
"Think about human things," James suggested. "Walking and talking and hands. Stuff like that." The rat nodded. Sirius put him back on the ground and a couple of stressful minutes later, Peter looked at them with his own, very-human, watery blue eyes.  
"That was...interesting," he said breathlessly.  
"Marauders," said James grandly. Everyone looked at him, and wide grin was across his face. "We did it." And then they were all laughing and hugging. Because, no matter what they had said to each other before, to get to that point, was truly magical. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter. _Animagus/werecat/werewolf speak is shown ^^like this.^^ And is it Mooney or Moony? I've seen it both ways – do we have a British version versus American version going on here?

**Chapter 19: Moony's Furry Little Problem**

Full Moon of October, Maya's 4th Year and the Marauder's 5th Year  
  
A large black dog and a good-sized black cat with one white paw glared at each other on the moon-soaked grounds of Hogwarts. A magnificent stag was waiting impatiently just out of reach of the Whomping Willow's branches with a rat sitting on his antlers.  
^^Come on, Midnight,^^ the dog growled. ^^Hurry up.^^  
^^To the cursed tree?^^ the cat said, she sat back and gave her white paw a lick. ^^No thank you.^^  
^^Moony's waiting for us,^^ Sirius moaned. ^^I don't want to leave you behind but I don't have time to argue.^^  
^^Moony?^^ The cat arched her back and looked up at the moon in the sky.  
^^Yes,^^ Sirius panted. ^^Our friend. Remus.^^  
^^Remus,^^ said cat-Maya. The name seemed to mean something to her. ^^Friend...? The werewolf. Under the Whomping Willow.^^  
^^Yes,^^ Sirius said. He wagged his tail once. ^^Our friend. We're going to help him.^ ^  
^^Werewolves are dangerous,^^ cat-Maya said.  
^^Not to us.^^ Sirius barked once, like a laugh. ^^We'll be okay.^^  
Cat-Maya regarded the dog before her for a long moment before meowing, ^^Lead the way, Padfoot.^^

Triumphant, Sirius gave cat-Maya a quick lick. She didn't purr. But she didn't hiss either which Sirius took as a good sign. After spending an hour trying to convince her to come with them to what she regarded as "not my territory" it was definitely a good sign. Together they headed towards the others. 

^^Finally?^^ Asked James.  
^^She didn't know who I was at first,^^ Sirius explained. ^^I had to transform into a human and everything. Where were you two, anyway?^^

^^Wormtail here decided to take a detour to the kitchens,^^ James explained.

^^We still got here first,^^ Peter protested, hopping off of James' back.

^^Rat,^^ said Cat-Maya.

^^Hi, Maya.^^

^^Cat eat rat.^^

Peter squeaked in alarm and climbed onto James' antlers again.

^^Werecat don't eat fake-rat,^^ cat-Maya said with a contemptuous toss of her head. ^^Not to worry. Wormtail is safe.^^

^^How can she call me Wormtail but still talk about eating me?^^ Peter squeaked worriedly.

^^She's like…I dunno, mate, suffering from multiple personality disorder,^^ Sirius yawned. ^^Let's go. She knows who we are enough.^^

Peter didn't look too sure about this.

^^The tree, Peter?^^ James prompted, lowering his antlers to the ground so that Peter could hop off.

^^All right already, I'm going,^^ Peter said. He slipped between the violent branches of the great tree before them, feeling mysterious and clever as he dashed across the ground among the tall stalks of grass, and put his paws on the knot that was conveniently close to the ground. The tree froze – not even the leaves were quivering.

^^Come on!^^ Peter squeaked and dashed into the tunnel first.

The other three followed, cat-Maya bringing up the rear; she was wary of the growing scent of the werewolf that soon rose to engulf her as she entered the damp earth.

The tunnel was just as they remembered it from the day a few years ago when they had plunged into the passage in response to Remus' cries for help. It was this memory that was prominent in Maya's mind, and the almost-feral impulses of the werecat drunk on the full-moon subsided and she found her own mind again. Even more than when her friends had approached her as humans, as she felt her mind become less foggy and strange; their animagus presence inside this tunnel that smelled so strongly of danger made Maya emerge and the full-moon madness subside.

^^James?^^ Maya meowed, stepping lightly in the footprints he was leaving on the ground. ^^What are we going to do when we get to the Shrieking Shack?^^

^^I'm honestly not sure,^^ James admitted.

Peter froze and Sirius almost stepped on him. ^^What do you mean you're not sure?^^ Peter squeaked, his tail tying itself into worried knots. ^^He'll be a fully grown werewolf – how can you not have a plan!?^^

^^Wormtail,^^ Sirius complained, hiding his head in his paws. ^^You're making my ears ring. Be quieter.^^

^^This isn't funny!^^ Sirius snapped at him. ^^And I hate that nickname.^^

^^We'll just talk him down, the way we did Midnight,^^ Sirius growled at him. ^^Relax.^^

^^But Midnight isn't Maya,^^ wailed Peter.

^^What does that mean?^^ asked Maya.

^^I mean…you're like…wild or something…^^ Peter trilled. Then he froze. Maya's tone had been different. Less…well, crazy. And she was looking at him with that look she often wore when she was in cat form on a normal, non-full-moon night.

^^Maya?^^ Peter asked.

^^I'm right here,^^ she said. She arched her back. ^^Relax, Wormtail.^^

^^I think we can talk to Moony without him trying to eat us,^^ said James. ^^It may take us a while; but I think this will work.^^

Sirius nudged Peter forward with his nose. ^^Let's go.^^

A bit ashamed, Peter followed close to Maya's long tail. A few minutes later, he tripped over the same tail as Maya froze.

^^Midnight?^^ Sirius panted.

^^Cursed,^^ replied Maya. She sniffed the ground cautiously. ^^Werewolf scent everywhere.^^

^^That's the werecat, right?^^ asked Peter.

James shook his head and snorted, his large antlers scratching the side of the tunnel walls. ^^Get over it, Wormtail. She's the same person – just a little different. Moony will be the same way.^^

^^This is going to drive me insane,^^ Peter snuffled into his paws worriedly.

^^It's okay, Midnight,^^ Sirius told her kindly. He went over to her and gave her a little nudge with his wet nose. ^^You'll be fine.^^

Maya looked at him for a moment, her nocturnal eyes wide and unblinking in the dark. She began to walk deeper into the tunnel. The others fell into step – Sirius beside her, James behind them and Peter bringing up the rear. Soon, a moaning sound filled the tunnel followed by a strange howling scream. Peter dashed up to hide in James' antlers. Sirius' tail stopped wagging and Maya hissed softly. It was the obvious, heart-wrenching sound of an animal in pain.

^^Here we go,^^ said James. And they entered the Shrieking Shack.

That night wasn't easy. Remus threw Sirius against a wall so hard that he lay on the ground, stunned, for several long minutes. Peter got trapped under a dresser and had to be rescued. Maya almost ran away several times but always remembered, at the last second, who they were and why she was there.

Several long, stressful hours, where the best they could do was keep Remus from hurting himself. James' snout was bleeding and Sirius was limping heavily. Peter and Maya took turns by simply running the werewolf in circles until he was dizzy and confused.

And then, finally, when the moon was beginning to set outside, it happened. Werewolf-Remus had knocked James down the stairs and Sirius was so tired and weak that he couldn't do more than stand on the stairs and growl at the figure before him.

The werewolf lifted one of his great paws to slash the dog's face, and a black cat jumped in front and hissed.

The hiss had power. It was spoken like a spell and carried a definite message of "don't harm my property." It made the werewolf pause. And in that pause, cat-Maya said, ^^Werewolf. They are here to help. Remember.^^

_Remember_.

And Remus remembered that little black cat with a white paw and large green eyes. He remembered the black dog and the great stag. And he remembered a rat but as it wasn't in sight he didn't know why a rodent was important.

And he stepped back and asked, ^^Friend?^^

And he backed into a corner and whimpered, feeling afraid.

^^Friend,^^ the werecat meowed.

James stood, painfully, slowly, and climbed the stairs. The two animagus and the werecat stood before the werewolf. The werewolf stared back. It was silent.

They stayed this way for several hours – each animal sitting on the ground in a comfortable position but still alert.

The moon set outside. Remus and Maya both let out gasps. Remus arched his back and let out a strangled cry. Maya curled into a ball with a pitiful meow.

^^Clothing!^^ Peter squeaked from the top of the dresser.

^^Bloody hell!^^ Sirius yelped. ^^Where have you been?!^^

^^They'll be naked!^^ Peter yelled back. He scurried down the dresser and began searching cabinets as best he could. ^^Find clothing!^^

The three animagus ran around, frantically searching all the rooms. The strange moaning stopped and they heard Maya's voice; "Remus if you open your eyes I swear I will blind you."

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Remus demanded.

"Give your memory a moment," Maya replied.

James transformed into a human – only in jeans once again – and forced himself not to shout. He gritted his teeth, ignoring the cut across his cheek and chin and his aching ribs and began opening boxes. He found Remus' cloak, wand, and clothing stored securely in a box with a latch and shouted, "Remus! I found your stuff. Can Maya use the cloak?"

"Yes," he shouted back. His voice sounded strangely chocked.

James opened the door and poked in the clothing. Someone – presumably Maya – snatched it and a few seconds later, she and Remus came out of the room. Sirius had transformed back by then, also only in jeans, revealing a nasty bruise across his back and fading bites on his arms. Peter transformed into a human wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The four young wizard and one witch looked at each other for a moment. Remus' eyes trailing across the injuries of his friends. Unlike every night in his life, Remus was more-or-less un-harmed except for a few scratches on his back and legs.

"So?" Sirius asked softly.

Remus embraced James like a brother, his eyes filling with tears. Maya's eyes also filled with tears and Remus gave Sirius a hug that was just as strong.

"Thank you," Remus whispered, unable to say anything else. "Thank you."

Peter couldn't help but feel a slight twinge within his stomach as he saw how tightly Remus hugged James and Sirius. He knew that he hadn't been fighting with Remus the way the two of them had the entire night. Peter knew that he was hurt even less than Maya, who had a bite on her shoulder from the one time that werewolf-Remus had caught her. But he wanted to be hugged that tightly, that desperately by his friend. He wanted to be wanted – to be appreciated – that way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay in posting. I promise that this story is going to be finished – I don't like it when people simply stop updating either. However, school has started so expect weekend updates. As always, _Harry Potter_ is owned by the lovely J. K. Rowling; however, Maya Night is mine

**Chapter 20: Side-Effects**

Remus walked into Transfiguration - their second class - a few minutes late the next day. Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look but didn't pause in explaining the day's spell. Remus slid into his usual seat on James' left and whispered, "Madame Pomfrey couldn't believe it when I said I wanted to go to class. She thinks it's a miracle."  
"A miracle wouldn't hurt," James said quietly, grimacing as he rubbed his bruised ribs. The look on Remus face was so pained that James instantly added, "We're happy to do it, Moony. It's okay."  
"But..."  
"Skip it, mate," Sirius whispered from James' other side. "We're not leaving you."  
"Besides," Peter said in a squeaky whisper, "It was kind of fun."  
Sirius gave him a weird look. "What happened to your voice?" Sirius demanded.  
Professor McGonagall stopped all further conversation by standing in front of their table and giving them her famous look. At the front of the class, Lily rolled her eyes.

After class, the boys had a break, and they loitered outside of Maya's _Defense Against the Dark Arts _class until she came out with Christy and Thomas. Maya looked beyond frustrated.  
"An essay on the unforgivable curses? Really?" She complained to Christy and Thomas. "It's the first month of school!"  
"And you're already getting into mischief, aren't you?" Thomas asked, catching site of the Marauders. James grinned at him. They liked Maya's friends - brave and true through and through, real Gryffindors.  
"You know she calms us down," Sirius scoffed, throwing his arm around Maya's shoulders.  
"Oh really?" Christy said, her eyes sparkling as she teased.  
Maya bared her teeth in a happy grin. "Sometimes."  
Thomas laughed.

"Oh, I actually have a question for all of you," said Christy, turning to the Marauders.  
"Ask away," said Sirius grandly, his arm still around Maya's shoulders.  
Christy smiled as she said, "The rumor is you lot have a way to sneak into the castle from Hogsmeade. Think you can help the three of us get back if we stay late the first Hogsmeade trip of the year?"  
"That won't work, Christy," said Thomas before the pleased Marauders could talk about the passage that opened up near the train station. "It's on the full moon." 

Four Marauders and one confused witch looked from Christy to Thomas.  
"Why not?" Asked Maya, barely managing to keep her voice steady. Christy and Thomas smiled knowingly at each other and Christy whispered something in Maya's ear. Maya's eyes widened and she grabbed onto Christy's hand and ran, pulling her along. Thomas followed them at a fast jog. The other exchanged worried glances. Remus swallowed nervously. After the longest ten minutes of their lives, the three returned - and Maya was beaming.  
"How about the second Hogsmeade trip?" Christy suggested, as if nothing had happened.  
"Well..." James stretched lazily, "Can we trust you?"  
"Yes," Maya said, her eyes sparkling. "You most certainly can."  
"Then let the older kids take care of the magic," said Sirius. "We'll get you back to Hogwarts."  
Meanwhile, Maya handed Remus a crumpled note. He unfolded it and read, _"They figured me out. Only me." _Remus grinned and gave Maya a quick hug from behind. Maya was his little sister, no doubt about it. She'd known that he'd be worrying.

Meanwhile, Thomas and Christy had continued to talk with Sirius, and poor Thomas has been so tongue-tied by the older boy that he finally just fell silent with an indignant expression. Peter laughed, a shrill laugh that made him clamp his own hands over his mouth in horror and a few Hufflepuffs standing about stared.  
The group all looked at him, and then burst into laughter. All except for Sirius who merely chuckled - he always did that to prevent his high-pitched laugh from calling attention.  
"It's not funny!" Peter protested squeakily. "What's wrong with my voice?!"  
This only made them laugh harder - even Sirius. But Sirius' laugh came out rough and grating; more like a bark than a laugh. James, Remus and Maya fell silent and looked at him. Sirius looked at them with wide eyes and then his face broke into a handsome smile.  
"Yes!" He crowed, punching the air. "I grew out of the hamster laugh!" James burst into laughter again at this but Maya and Remus exchanged worried glances. Christy and Thomas looked at each other and shrugged while Peter sulked in the corner.

That night, the Marauders and Midnight snuck into their favorite classroom - Peter, Sirius and Maya in animal form while James and Remus shared the invisibility cloak. They'd barely gotten inside before Remus began frantically searching through the old book on animagus. The last chapter was called simply, "Side Effects."  
"Listen to this," Remus said and read, "If the spells are not completed with the proper preparation and mental concentration, the wizard or witch in question can begin to acquire characteristics of the animal they have chosen."  
"What?" Demanded Peter.  
"Okay," said Sirius, scratching his hair, "That's not too bad. So Wormtail squeaks a bit when he talks and I bark when I laugh. So what?"  
"Do I do anything?" James wondered aloud.  
"Get fleas?" Sirius suggested with a smirk. James shoved him.  
"But if we messed up on that..." Remus continued, his face creased with worry.  
"Don't worry," said James. "We'll be fine." 


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: As I said, about once a week…sorry about that everyone. I don't own _Harry Potter_ and please don't go away – I'm not one of those authors that just abandons a story.

**Chapter 21: A Rat's Heart, A Lion's Body**

**Maya's 4****th**** Year and the Marauder's 5****th**** Year**

The next month, Werecat-Maya waited for them at the foot of the Whomping Willow. By November, werewolf-Remus recognized them and everyone went back to the common room scratch and bite free. In December they roamed the grounds at night and the idea of a magical map was born of squeaks, snuffles, barks, meows and growls.

"It should show everyone at Hogwarts. Whatever they are doing, wherever they are," Maya said in whispers on their way to breakfast the morning after.  
"It'll be brilliant," Sirius said. "Just think of what we could do if we knew that we wouldn't get caught!"  
"The magic would be impressive too," Remus mused. He sighed, "You know, as a prefect I really shouldn't encourage this behavior..."  
James laughed and elbowed him. "Don't fret Moony, you treat the first years all right!"

The rest of the day was spent making suggestions and plans in furtive whispers behind books during class. Even Maya joined them in the hall between her fourth year classes that her soon-to-be-taking-OWLs friends liked to say were very simple. The planning continued until the moment that James and Maya dashed off to Quidditch practice. Sirius, grudgingly, admitted that he needed assistance with a History of Magic Essay and Remus, grinning, led the way to the library. Peter tried to study for a few minutes, then decided he rather watch the other two practice.  
"I'm going to the Quidditch Pitch," he announced, hoping that Sirius would join him. Sirius did give the window a longing look, but he turned back to the books before him with a sigh.  
"I really can't afford another low mark in this class, Wormtail," Sirius grumbled. "Have fun, though."  
"Don't you have potions left?" Remus asked Peter.  
"I'll do it later," Peter said dismissively.

He left the library, whistling to himself. He didn't even notice the two other boys until it was too late. Mulciber stepped out from behind a suit of armor and rammed him hard in the stomach. Peter doubled-over, wheezing, and Avery pushed him to the ground. The only people in the corridor were the two Slytherins and Peter.  
"He...!" Peter began, trying to wriggle away.  
"Silencio!" Mulciber snapped, his wand pointed at Peter's back. Peter's voice died away. Panicking, he tried to scream but no sound came out. Avery kicked him in the back before Mulciber slammed him into the wall with magic, suspending him a few inches off the ground by his robes as if a giant were dangling Peter from giant fingers.  
"Look at Pettigrew squirming," Avery laughed. "What's that stupid nickname your fellow idiots have been calling you? Worm?"  
Peter could only glare at him in what he hoped was a convincing manner. The image of a rat scurrying away came to mind and he almost initiated the change into his animagus form before remembering that no one could know about this ability.  
"Don't look so frightened, Pettigrew," Mulciber said, "we just have a little favor to ask you."

Peter still couldn't talk and he wasn't having much success with moving either, so he tried to raise an eyebrow the way Sirius did so handsomely. It must have looked stupid, because Avery snickered before saying, "We just want you to borrow Lupin's wand for a little bit. What do you say?"  
Mulciber twitched his wand and Peter crumpled to the floor.  
"What?" Peter asked.  
"Borrow. Lupin's. Wand," Avery repeated slowly, as if he were talking to a baby.  
"Why?" Peter demanded, too confused to remember that he should run, or ask for help, or generally not be alone with two psychotic Slytherins that had recently gotten into trouble for using Dark Magic on younger students. They'd gotten even more detentions than the Marauders lately - especially since the Marauders had been on their best behavior during the last stages of the animagus preparations.  
"Just for fun," Mulciber said airily.

Peter narrowed his eyes suspiciously; he could almost feel his whiskers standing on end. "Anything you two want can only mean bad news," said Peter stubbornly. "I won't have anything to do with it."  
He tried to leave and found himself pinned to the wall once more. The false look of friendship in Avery and Mulciber's eyes disappeared and were replaced by a very ugly and quite frankly terrifying looks that made Peter wish he'd kept his mouth shut.  
"You will do as we say of you will regret it, Worm," hissed Mulciber, his wand inches from Peter's face. "You've heard what's happening outside of Hogwarts, I presume. "Disappearances...injuries...death..." Avery said silkily, playing with his wand made of black oak. Peter swallowed nervously.

"You wouldn't want that to come inside of the castle now, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare..." Peter squeaked, his mouth very dry. He wanted to scurry away and hide in a corner with his tail curled tightly around him..._what the hell was wrong with him? He was a Gryffindor! Not a rat!_ But still, the rat within him was terrified and it wasn't helping the situation.  
Avery chuckled cruelly. "You don't know anything about what we would and wouldn't dare. But you, Pettigrew...you don't even dare borrow something from one of your best friends. Or are they not your friends at all? Has your spot been taken by a little girl?"

Peter's mouth went even drier. Yes...he felt left out sometimes...Remus and Maya were best friends and so were Sirius and James...but Maya wasn't always there...it was still the _Marauders_ and Maya...but still...  
"Or are you just a coward?" Avery whispered in his ear.  
Peter's temper flared.  
"Neither," he snarled, his eyes flashing. "I'll steal the stupid wand but only for a day and I'm definitely not giving it to you!"  
Avery and Mulciber glared at him angrily but Peter lifted up his chin defiantly.  
"Those are my terms," Peter whispered. "Take them or do what you want."

Mulciber grunted, looking vaguely bored, and Peter crumpled to the floor again as the spell caster lost interest in what he was doing.  
"Maybe there's some fire in you after all," Avery mused. Peter stood, straightened his robes, and walked calmly to the Quidditch pitch. There, alone in the stands, he began to trembled.

_Dear God...what did I just promise..._he thought._ It's okay...I'll just not do it...the others don't need to know that ever happened..._

And that was how the secrets began.

* * *

The next several days were a nightmare for Peter. Every time he saw Mulciber or Avery they smiled nastily at him. He was terrified that they would corner him again and demand why he hadn't done the deed. He was so jumpy that Sirius - of all people - asked him if he was okay.  
"Nothing," Peter lied. "I mean...I'm fine. Just stressed about school you know. We fell behind a bit last full moon..."  
"And you're not concentrating on potions," Remus added, reading Peter's first few lines over his shoulder. "Unicorn root and wormwood hair? Don't you mean _unicorn hair_ and _wormwood root_?"  
Peter went pink as Sirius laughed that new barking laugh of his. Peter crossed out the first sentence with venom. Yes, he wasn't doing well in potions - mainly because they took that class with the Slytherins and Avery and Mulciber hadn't taken their eyes off him the entire class.

That Friday, the last Friday before the Christmas Holidays, Peter finally cracked. He woke up at first light and made up his mind. It was too stressful to live like this. What harm could borrowing Remus' wand do? They didn't even have practical classes that day - Herbology, potions, history of magic and care of magical creatures only. He could swipe it in the morning and pretend as if he has found it during dinner. Anything to get rid of the hateful stares of the two Slytherins who worshipped the Dark Lord.  
Feeling very much like a rat scurrying through sewers, Peter crept silently through their dormitory room. Remus' bed was across the room and the distance had never seemed so great. Peter stepped carefully, making no noise and stood right above the sleeping boy. Remus looked younger when he slept. The lines of worry that were always present smoothed away - but the scars were more apparent. His heart pounding, Peter picked up the wand from the bedside table and stole back to his own bed.

Then, suddenly, he felt elated…he felt _powerful_. He'd stolen someone's most prized possession and hadn't been caught! He was solving his problems on his own - Avery and Mucliber couldn't call him a coward now. The frantic beating of his heart slowed down and Peter smiled smugly to himself. There was nothing to fear after all.

On the way to breakfast, the Marauders passed Avery, Mulciber and their crew. But unlike the past few days where Peter had ducked his head, hunched his shoulders, and followed right at his friends heals, Peter slowed down and lifted his chin high. He discreetly opened his robes to show how two wands were nestled in the inner pocket; a movement so small and subtle that you wouldn't notice if you didn't' know to look for it. Even Mucliber missed it - it was Avery's eyes that opened wide and he nudged his friend hard in the ribs as the fat little Gryffindor all but strutted to his own table.  
"What was that about?" Asked Maya innocently as he sat down.  
Peter almost fainted. All he managed was a grunt.  
"You looked all pleased with yourself," said Maya. "That's all."  
"Oh..." Peter's relief was so poignant that he almost laughed. Inside him, the rat cleaned its whiskers happily. "I just decided it was time to start standing up to them. You know those two have had it out for me the last few days."  
"I did notice you were jumpy around them," said James. "I kept waiting for you to say something about it."

"Yeah, Peter," said Remus, looking at him over the edge of a book, "You should have said something."  
The concern in his friend's voices made him squirm a bit, but Peter quickly stifled the feeling. "I think that will be the end of it," said Peter confidently.

Sirius chuckled. "Good for you, Wormtail," he said, cuffing him around the shoulders playfully. Peter beamed.  
And over at the Slytherin table, Avery and Mulciber whispered to each other, identical cruel smiles on their faces.

* * *

Severus was standing by the stairwell leading away from the dungeon where they had potions. He was engrossed in a thick, leather covered book with spiky letters for a title. He was so entranced by the secrets it was revealing to him that he didn't even look up at the sound of footsteps. Severus had to grudgingly admit that it was a relief to no longer have to watch his back after the whole Whomping Willow incident – it meant he could read in peace wherever he pleased.

The footsteps stopped and a soft voice said, "Hello Sev."

For the briefest moment, Severus thought it was Maya and looked up with his heart pounding, a rare smile about to break out over his face. Then his heart fell. The person before him was indeed a fourth year, but it was Regulus Black who had called him by the nickname Lily had chosen so many years ago.  
"Oh," said Severus, managing to make his disappointment sound like boredom, "Hello Regulus."  
Regulus glanced around before asking, "Patil says you know where the meeting is going to be."  
Severus' eyes widened just a fraction and he closed the book before stepping closer to Regulus. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes," said Regulus, sounding offended. "I finished the books you gave me."  
"Which?" Severus asked.  
Regulus' eyes glinted, "All of them."  
Severus looked impressed. "What did you think of..." He dropped his voice even lower, "_Dark Artifacts and Their Effect_?"  
"It was fascinating," Regulus whispered back. "Has...has the Dark Lord really read it?"  
"That's what they tell me," Severus said, his voice barely audible.

Regulus felt his heart rate increase. The book had been terrifying and perversely fascinating...it made his skin crawl and the power within his blood move within him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to banish those words from his memory or cherish them forever, but he craved more.  
"The meeting will be tonight, midnight, in the Slytherin 7th year boy's dormitory," said Severus softly. His eyes glinted, "I'm glad you enjoy them."  
"It's an...interesting feeling...belonging to a community that worships the old ways," said Severus.  
"Interesting?" Severus prompted.  
"What other word is there to describe the group that surrounds us?" Regulus replied.  
Severus gave him a rare grin. "You sound like Malfoy."  
Regulus puffed out his chest a bit. The older man had met a select few down in Hogsmeade last month. Regulus had been invited to attend because of his relation to Bellatrix. It had been quite an experience.

Any further conversation was then interrupted by Avery and Mulciber arriving.  
"Snape," said Avery with a friendly nod, "We've got a little surprise for you."  
"Surprise?" Severus repeated, raising any eyebrow.  
"We remember how the Marauders got you into trouble last year," Avery explained. "We wanted to show you that we've got your back. You can trust us. That's what groups such as ours do."  
"We know that it was a year ago, but our vengeance is slow to come. You should enjoy this," added Mulciber. Severus said nothing. His house-mates had noticed the two weeks of detention and Snape had told them a partial truth, a believable lie – that the Marauder's had tricked him into walking the grounds at night and that he'd gotten into huge trouble for it. His friends had been indignant but since Snape had mainly just tried to avoid the whole situation – mostly out of fear that Dumbledore would be angry if it sounded as if Severus was breaking his promise of secrecy – and the whole thing had blown over. Or so he'd thought…

"What…?" Severus began.

"Wait and see," said Avery with a cruel smile. "Stay here, out of sight."

Avery and Mulciber walked down a few more steps and hid on either side of the doorway at the bottom. There was a sound of soft footsteps and Remus Lupin came into view – he was always the third one done in Slughorn's potions class, right after Severus and Lily. But usually he stayed behind to help his friends or read in the classroom. Severus frowned slightly; Remus looked worried. He was rummaging his pockets again and again as if searching for something and seemed rather anxious to run up the stairs.

Avery whipped out his wand just as Remus entered the doorway and the surprised boy went flying into the wall, crumpling to the floor beside Mulciber. Mulciber tore off Remus' book bag and then kicked him in the ribs. Remus doubled over but his cry – either of pain or for help – was cut short by Avery shouting, "Silencio!"

Mulciber pointed his wand and grinned horribly, "Levicorpus!" Remus was flipped upside-down by his ankle, his eyes wide with surprise.

Hidden around the bend of the stairs, Severus' eyes widened and Regulus whispered to him, "That's the spell you taught us last night, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Severus said. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered or angry. That was his spell, what on earth were Avery and Mulciber doing using it?

Avery jerked his wand, saying something low and darkly that neither Regulus nor Severus could hear. But Remus writhed in silent pain and Severus had an awful feeling that Avery's father had been teaching his son the unforgivable curses…

"Stop!" a squeaky voice shouted, and fat little Peter Pettigrew came running. He looked horrified. "Stop!" Peter tried to go for his wand, seemed to fumbled with something into his pocket, and then gasped as Avery flung him forward with magic. Peter went crashing into the wall and a wand went flying through the air. Severus instinctively stepped out and caught it.

Mulciber laughed as Peter got tangled in his own robes trying to stand, and both Slytherins ended their spells. Remus fell to the ground, gasping in pain, and looked around frantically.

Remus' eyes met Severus' – two hazel eyes glazed with pain, outlined by the faint scar across his face. Severus didn't know what to think, what to do. He wasn't sure whether he wanted this type of "present" from Avery and Mulciber. And, still hidden behind the bend in the stairs, Regulus wondered the same thing.

Remus' eyes latched onto the wand in Severus' hands and his eyes widened.

"Severus!" Remus said desperately, he stretched out his hand, "Give me my wand!"

_**His**__ wand?_ Severus thought, bewildered.

_What the hell?_ Thought Regulus.

Severus didn't have time to think much about anything before Avery once again made Remus fly through the air and sent him crashing into Peter. Then there was a roar of anger and Avery found himself tackled to the ground; Sirius had jumped onto him from behind. Mulciber spun around with just enough time to counter James' jink and the two began to duel while Sirus and Avery wrestled on the ground. There was the sound of footsteps flying down the stairs behind them, and Regulus instinctively flung out his arm to stop Maya.

Severus threw Remus' wand down the stairs – it landed right in front of his open hand where it was snatched up even before Remus managed to untangle himself from Peter. Severus grabbed both Maya and Regulus and dragged them into a broom cuboard just off the stairs just as Professor McGonogall came dashing down the stairs in response to the shouts of other students and Professor Slughorn came out of his classroom.

Maya turned burning eyes on Regulus and Severus.

"You…!" She was so angry that she couldn't get any words out.

"I just saved you from unnecessary detention," Severus snapped at her, still confused about what he'd just seen, "The teachers will stop them."

Maya considered this for a moment, then asked, "Why do you care if I get detention?"

Severus looked at her steadily for a moment, his face carefully blank. "No idea," he told her, and then he snuck out of the closet and back up the stairs, his book safely under his arm, without the professors even noticing that he was there.

Regulus and Maya looked at each other. Not a word was spoken as they listened to the Professors giving Avery and Mulciber detention, and the entire group – plus the rest of the class – went up the stairs.

Maya, frowning, turned to follow.

"Happy Holidays, Maya," Regulus blurted out a bit desperately. Maya and Regulus only spoke during Slug Club now; but Regulus still loved her smile, still loved the sound of her laugh and her lilting voice…but he could feel Maya slipping away from him…or maybe he was slipping from her as he took step after step after the older boys in Slytherin House..

Maya looked at him strangely for a moment, then gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes; "Happy Holidays, Reg."

* * *

"Truce over," Sirius growled, glaring at the Slytherin table that night at dinner.

"How'd they get your wand?" Maya asked Remus yet again.

"I don't know…" said Remus. "But it was Snape who had it…"

"We're getting him back for that," James vowed, his eyes flashing with anger. "They used the cruciatus curse on you…we can't forgive that…"

Peter ate silently…his heart filled with shame…


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I don't own _Harry Potter_ and lines from the books are cited below. I'm predicting 4 or 5 more chapters to this story. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!

**Chapter 22: And then there were none...**

_ Snape reacted so fact it was as though he had been expecting an attack...  
Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view...  
"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"  
"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…."  
"Leave him alone."  
"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly...  
"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"  
_-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

_**"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her…"**_

* * *

**OWL testing period in May; The Marauder's 5th Year at Hogwarts**

Maya trudged back to the Gryffindor Common Room with the rest of her year, potion ingredients buzzing in her head like a pair of rogue bludgers chasing her around the Quidditch field. Thomas was reciting the uses of Dragon Blood under his breath and Christy kept plunging her hand into her bag and pulling out this or that book to check some fact. Needless to say, being halfway done with finals didn't mean they were any less stressed.  
"Prontocore!" Maya snapped at the Fat Lady.  
"No need to be rude," she huffed, but opened the door all the same. Thomas, Christy and the others sank into armchairs by the fire - too tired to climb stairs. But all Maya wanted to do was slip away in cat form and have fun around for at least fifteen minutes without feeling trapped in her own skin. So she said something about being tired - Christy winked at her knowingly - and climbed up to her room. She was so preoccupied with the thoughts about potions and charms that she didn't even notice the other person in the room until she was out of her robes and halfway done unbuttoning her blouse.

"Lily?!" Maya demanded, finally registering the older girl sitting on Maya's bed. A second later, Maya asked anxiously, "What's wrong? What happened?" Lily's face was streaked with tears. Her red hair was disheveled and her clothes rumpled. It look as if she has been sitting there for a while.  
"I'm sorry," Lily said, trying to smooth out Maya's covers. "I didn't want anyone to see and you're the only person who knows him so I thought I'd wait for you here but..."  
Maya sat down next to Lily and grabbed her hands. "Shhh," Maya said gently. "Don't worry about the bed. What happened? Who..." A horrific though struck Maya. "Severus?"  
Lily nodded, tears springing into her eyes.  
"What did he do?!" Maya demanded. A second later she realized that she shouldn't jump to the conclusion that Severus had done anything. Just because the Marauders had renewed their war against him because of his involvement with Remus being half-tortured didn't mean that he had anything against Lily. But the look on Lily's face confirmed Maya's initial reaction.  
"You're not even surprised," Lily lamented softly. "I'm such a fool."

Maya snuggled close to Lily and lay her head on Lily's arm. Maya waited. She knew Lily would tell her when she was ready. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Lily whispered.  
"Sev...no..._Snape_ called me a mudblood."  
Maya's heart stopped. "What?" She gasped out.  
"He said," Lily said in a trembling and choked voice, "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her."  
Maya's shock quickly gave way to fury.  
"That...!" She was so angry she couldn't get out any words. Her own simmering anger at his part in what had been done to Remus and his mistrust of her boiled over with the fire of the insult to Lily.  
"I thought he was..." Maya didn't know what she was going to say. Lily's friend? Maya hadn't been sure of that for a while now. Not now that he spent all his time with the Slytherins who all but openly worshipped the Dark Lord.  
"So did I," said Lily. She buried her face in her hands. "I thought...I thought I could save him from them." Maya gave her a huge hug.  
"You still have me," Maya whispered. Lily hugged her back tightly.

They stayed like that, snuggled in the bed, both lost in their own thoughts, until Christy came up to the room. "Maya? Remus wants you. He says it's important."  
Maya frowned slightly. Remus wasn't one to lie about the importance of things.  
"Go ahead," said Lily. "I'm going to take a nice hot shower..."  
Maya gave her one last hug before walking back down to the common room. Remus was waiting at the bottom of the winding stairs, a frown on his face. He took Maya aside and whispered, "Snape's outside the common room. He keeps shouting at everyone to get Lily for him. Scared a few first years half to death."  
Maya's green eyes flashed angrily. "Sirius and James?" She asked.  
"Still at dinner," Remus replied tightly. "Peter's with them."  
"Don't tell Lily," Maya said. "I'll take care of this."  
"You sure you'll be okay?" Asked Remus softly. "He was your friend too." Maya looked at Remus for a moment. He alone out of all the Marauders had given Severus a chance - but even he hadn't understood why Maya protected him...now, it seemed as if their other friends has been proven right.  
"Not anymore," said Maya. She thought of her first day at Hogwarts almost five years ago, she thought of a boy with kind black eyes and a girl with red hair who laughed and smiled on the train_. It's as if that boy died_, Maya thought. "No," she told Remus softly. "Not for a while."

Maya marched determinedly through the common room and walked through the door. Severus was standing right outside, looking as if he was going to rush into the room. However, the sight of Maya brought him up short. The Fat Lady swung shut behind Maya and she crossed her arms, glaring at the older boy.  
"Which version did you get?" Severus asked anxiously.  
"Lily told me," Maya said shorty. Her blood was beginning to boil.  
"Then you know I was provoked..." Severus started. Maya snapped.  
"Provoked?" She demanded. "Provoked?! You called Lily a...how could you? You're supposed to be her friend!"  
"I _am_ her friend," Severus protested.  
"Friends don't call each other disgusting things like that!" Maya shouted at him. "And it's not just that! Sneaking about with your little Death Eater buddies - don't think we haven't noticed!"  
"That doesn't mean anything!" Severus protested. "You wouldn't understand..."  
"Try me," said Maya, glaring at him.  
"It's..." Severus searched wildly for the right words. "It's belonging to a community...connecting with my magic roots...I'm a half-blood, it's important to me..."  
"And do your friends acknowledge your blood status?" Maya said tauntingly.  
Severus eyes flashed and he was silent.  
"You can't deny that you act more like them every day," Maya hissed. The cat within her puffed up her tail and bared her teeth. "They're...they're making you bad, Sev."  
But she'd already lost him. His eyes darkened with fury and he said quietly, menacingly, "And who are you to lecture me about being like the people who I choose as friends?"

Maya's eyes narrowed into angry green slits. "They're nothing like you," she said.  
"Dangling me upside down, jinxing me wherever I go..." Severus began to list, breathing hard. "And you not doing anything about it."  
"But they don't use Dark Magic!" Maya snapped. "And they don't betray each other!"  
"How dare you talk to me about betrayal, _half-breed_," Severus hissed.

Maya slapped him.

Severus pulled back - his hand instinctively going to his face - his mouth slack with shock.  
"Don't ever speak to me again," she hissed.  
"Maya..." Severus began weakly.  
"She said," a voice said softly behind him, "To never speak to her again." Severus' heart began to hammer in his chest and he slowly turned his head. Sirius Black's wand was digging into Severus' back and James Potter had his own wand outstretched. Uncertain, Peter Pettigrew lurked behind them.  
"He's not worth it, guys," said Maya. She turned her back on Severus and whispered the password to the Fat Lady. The secret door swung open and she walked inside without another word. James and Sirius kept their wands trained on Severus, their eyes filled with disgust and anger, as they slowly walked backwards into their common room (Peter scurried in after Maya before them.)  
Severus stood there in shock that stemmed as much from Black and Potter not dangling him upside down as from, more importantly, from the words that had flown from his mouth.

_Half Breed.  
_

_ Mudblood._

Severus sank to his knees, his head buried in his hands. _What have I done?_

* * *

**Two Hours Later  
** It was strangely quiet for a weekday in Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was studying and conversations were in whispers. An unspoken rule seemed to have been made about not speaking about the Slytherin boy that was outside their door. Even more unusual, the Marauders and Lily Evans were all studying at the same table.  
Maya had come back inside of the common room after confronting Severus to find that the two prefects - Lily and Remus - has grabbed a table by the fire. Neither spoke to the other except about Tranfiguration, their last OWL. Maya sat down beside them and a few moments later Sirius, James, and Peter had joined hesitantly. Lily had looked up at them silently, then looked back at her book without a word. There was no sudden migration to another table, no scolded speech about how they had to stay focused. They were all quiet except for asking each other questions about what they were studying, and Maya's cross mutterings as she forced herself to study History of Magic and Herbology.

After almost two hours of this, Nearly Headless Nick floated in through one of the walls and approached a table on the other side of the room, where Mary and the other fifth years were studying. He seemed troubled and spoke to them in a soft yet agitated voice. Mary got up with a frown and walked over to Lily.  
"Lily," she said, "Snape's threatening to sleep out there."  
There was a confused silence then; "What?!" Demanded everyone around the table, the voices ranging from honestly confused to indignant. Sirius actually rose to his feet.  
Mary shook her head. "He says he won't leave until he talks with you."  
"That..." Began James furiously.  
"I'll take care of it," said Lily shortly. She closed up her books, packed her notes into her bag, and marched determinedly out the door. As soon as it swung shut behind her, the entire room began to buzz with conversation.  
Maya bit her lip and stared at the same sentence that she'd been looking at for the last five minutes, struggling not to cry.

* * *

_"I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just —"  
"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends ... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

* * *

Lily came back in a few minutes later and picked up her things. "I'm going to bed," she said shortly. Her voice left no room for any sort of conversation, but as she left...  
"Lily," said James. She looked at him a bit coldly.  
"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, his hazel eyes looking straight into her green eyes. "I didn't know this would happen. I didn't want you to get hurt."  
Lily's gaze softened. "Good luck tomorrow, James," she said softly after a moment.  
"Transfiguration?" James asked, he gave her his normal cocky grin. "Piece of cake. The only one who may do better is..."  
"Sirius I'm guessing?" Lily interrupted.  
"I was going to say you," James finished.  
Lily gave him a long, strange look, and then – amazingly – she smiled. "Good night," she told him.

A few minutes later, the Marauders and Maya gave up on studying and went to bed too. The boys had all been in bed for a good ten minutes when the door seemed to open on its own accord. James squinted at the door, reaching for his glasses and Sirius' hand crept to his wand.  
"Meow?"  
Peter shrieked and jumped.  
"Calm down, Wormtail," said Sirius. "It's Midnight."  
"Why is she in our room?" Demanded Peter.  
The meow came again and Remus frowned. It sounded strange.  
"Maya?" Asked Remus. She jumped onto his bed - a small black cat with a single white paw. In the dim light of the waxing moon he could see tears shining on her whiskers.

_I didn't know cats cried_, Remus would think later. _Must be a werecat thing_.

But for now, he only felt sad that Maya was upset, and angry at Severus for making her so. He began to scratch Maya behind her ears with his long, thin hands that were crisscrossed with faint scar lines from transformations when he was younger. But she didn't purr. She put her head on her paw and curled on the bed beside him. Peter fell back onto his pillows and was soon sound asleep, but James sat up in his bed and Sirius got up.

Walking softly, Sirius went to stand by Remus' bed. He gently put one warm hand on Maya's back and began to pet her in a long, rhythmic motion. He stayed that way for several minutes - petting the little cat he called Midnight while Remus and James watched and Peter's soft snores filled the room. Finally, she began to purr. It was soft, nowhere near as loud as it got when a werewolf and dog were being silly while a stag kept watch. But it was there. Sirius sat down on Remus' bed and kept petting, and Remus pulled his legs up against his chest like a small child.

James watched silently. Here, alone, it was as if his friends has let all of their guards down. Remus looked tired and strained in the light of the growing moon. And Sirius...Sirius eyes' were troubled yet his expression soft as he gently comforted the little cat that was curled between them. After several long minutes, Maya stopped purring. Sirius froze - confused - and Remus gave him a small smile.  
"She's asleep," Remus whispered.  
"You sure?" Asked Sirius. Remus nodded.  
"When are you going to tell her?" Asked James.  
Two pairs of confused eyes looked at him. James gave them a half-smile. Any other day, any other time, James would have grinned and punched Sirius in the arms calling him Padfoot and teasing. But a strange spell seemed to have been cast on Gryffindor Tower. A spell that brought the real world and Lord Voldemort into Hogwarts.  
"You like her, Sirius," said James. "It's obvious...well, obvious to me anyway."  
"I..." Sirius looked down at the sleeping cat, curled like a donut on Remus' sheets, her one white paw gleaming in the moonlight. "I was going to tell her when final exams were over. But now...something just changed, James."  
"It's like we got older all at once," said Remus. The three boys were silent, then they all went to bed without another word.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Broken  
**  
"I ran away...when I was sixteen."  
"Where did you go?"  
"Your dad's."  
-Sirius Black to Harry Potter in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _(movie)

**Maya's 5th year, the Marauders' 6th Year**

A few weeks into the summer, James was awoken by the sound of someone calling his name; a low and desperate sound. James peered into the dark, confused, before he thought to look inside of his school trunk. There, he found the two-way mirror he had given Sirius a few years before. A few minutes later, James ran out of the house, broomstick in hand. The next morning, Mr. And Mrs. Potter welcomed Sirius Black into their home without a question asked.

That was why, come September, James and Sirius arrived at King's Cross together, where they were joined in their compartment by Maya, Remus, and Peter. That journey was the most subdued they'd had on the train. Remus had a copy of that mornings Daily Prophet and Maya was reading it over his shoulder. Peter gazed out the window with a worried expression and James and Sirius' conversation was about serious things - such as the classes they would need to take to become aurors.  
"Deaths and Disappearances," Remus read aloud. He looked up. "Should I read them to you?" Peter swallowed nervously and James and Sirius exchanged glances.  
James nodded. "Go ahead."  
Remus opened his mouth, but was cut off by Maya letting out a strangled noise, leaping to her feet, and running out of the compartment.  
"What the..." Peter began. But suddenly Remus was rushing after her, and James snatched the newspaper.  
"Who is it?" Sirius demanded.  
"Thomas O'Rielly," read James.  
"Maya's friend?" Asked Peter in a chocked whisper.  
"Or his father," said James grimly. Sirius got up and went after the other two. James almost followed, but some inner instinct told him that two people rushing after Maya was more than enough, so instead he turned to the first page and began to read. His stomach tightened as he read a headline, "_Lestrange's Make Ministry's of Magic's Most Wanted List._" James scowled darkly at the picture of Sirius' cousin looking up at him with a maniac look. _Thank God that Sirius didn't end up like them_, James thought. He couldn't even imagine life without his best friend.

Maya raced through the crowded hall of the Hogwarts Express, her throat tight. She hadn't thought to look for Thomas on the platform earlier, if he wasn't here...Maya didn't know what she would do. She was so used to Christy and Thomas sitting beside her in class...she loved them both...if anything had happened. The war had never felt more real.

_There. _In a compartment, Maya saw Christy and the other girls in her year...but there was no sign of Thomas. Maya burst through the door, cutting short all conversation and Christy leapt to her feet in alarm.  
"Maya? What...?"  
"Thomas is on the missing list," Maya panted. "Have you seen him?"  
Christy's eyes grew huge and she shook her head wordlessly. The two girls ran back out into the corridor, each looking into compartments. There was no sign of him...Maya was starting to despair and Christy had started to sob when, finally, in the very last compartment…

Thomas was leaning against the wall of the compartment where the window and the seat back made a corner, his eyes glassy. His thirteen-year-old sister, Megan - usually so lively - was curled on his lap, crying. At the sound of their footsteps, both of the O'Rielly's looked up. For a moment, the four were frozen that way, just looking. Then Christy ran into Thomas' arms as Maya scooped up his little sister.  
"Mum..." Thomas said in a muffled voice into Christy's hair. "She made us catch the train...said he would have wanted us to go...even though...haven't seen or heard anything in three days..."

Megan was sobbing into Maya's shoulder and the older girl stroked her hair. Remus and Sirius both appeared in the hallway and, with barely a glance between them, closed the door and kept the other curious students that were reading the Prophet away.

* * *

Later, Sirius and James were talking right outside the Great Hall. There was an affect Hogwarts had that, despite the gloomy trip there, both boys were grinning. Remus was off doing prefect duties, Peter was who-knows-where and Maya was with Thomas. The two sixth years had slipped into the easy dynamic of planning Quidditch Try-outs – James had been made Captain – and discussing Professor Slughorn's choice of attire – a strange punce-color suit. It was almost normal. Almost. But then...

Regulus was approaching the Great Hall, anger and betrayal a hot, knotted ball in his chest. And then, the sight of James and Sirius laughing and talking like brothers. He couldn't stand it. Regulus ran and shoved Sirius – who has several pounds on him – into the wall.  
"Traitor!" Regulus voice rang through the hall.  
Sirius shot James an _"I'll handle this look" _and told Regulus, "Whatever our parents told you is a lie."  
"Is it a lie that you ran away?" Regulus spat, his hands clenched into fists. "Is it a lie that you turned your back on our family? That you decided we're worth nothing to you?"  
"Reg..." Sirius swallowed hard. Regulus didn't know. He hadn't been home when it happened.  
"Answer the question?!" Regulus shouted. A crowd had begun to form.  
"I won't deny that I never want to set foot in that house again," Sirius growled. "But you need to understand..."  
"No!" Regulus stepped closer, and Sirius found his hand instinctively reaching for his wand. "_You_ need to understand! Our family is hundreds of generations! Thousands of people! We trace our line back to the beginnings of magic, we survived the Dark Ages! How can you turn your back on that much history? You're the first-born son, dammit! How the hell can you do this?"  
"Maybe our family was great once but..." Sirius tried again.  
"It's still great!" Regulus counteracted.  
Sirius scoffed. "You really believe that?"  
"It would be if you weren't such a blood-traitor!"

Regulus accusation rang in the silent hall. The crowd shifted uncomfortably. James had his wand in his hand and he was watching a gleeful Avery with disdain.  
Sirius' eyes flashed, his own temper boiling. "Now who's the liar?" Sirius hissed.  
"You're abandoning everything magic stands for..."  
"Having magic doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want!" Sirius shouted back.  
"It's our responsibility to..." Regulus' shouts were just as passionate but Sirius cut him off.  
"No!"  
Regulus fell silent, his eyes burning. Sirius took a deep breath and said much quieter. "No. I won't do this with you. Not now; not here."  
"So you're also a coward," Regulus sneered.  
"Insult me all you want," Sirius snapped. "But you're my little brother and I'm going to protect you for as long as I'm alive. Even if you don't..."  
"I hope you die, then!" Regulus shouted. "At least then I'll get the bloody house!"

* * *

_ "I hope you die." _

Regulus' words felt like a knife in Maya's gut. With those four words she felt something delicate that had held her friendship with Reg snap. Just like Severus had slipped away from both her and Lily, Regulus had decided to join the dark side of his family's recent past.  
But if that was how Maya felt, Regulus' words tore Sirius apart. The look of pain that flashed across his face was so deep that Maya felt tears gather behind her eyes. But Regulus didn't notice. Anger still flames in his eyes, he stalked off into the Great Hall.  
Professor McGonagall was suddenly there, shouting for the students to please sit down so that the sorting could begin. Sirius turned and fled up the stairs. Maya made as if to follow, but she stopped herself when she saw James already following his best friend. But suddenly Remus was there, putting a restraining hand on James' arm.  
"Just this time, Prongs," Remus said quietly. "Let Midnight take care of it." James nodded and Maya shot them both a grateful look before chasing after their friend.

Sirius had hidden in the first classroom he had found, curled with his back against the teacher's desk.  
"Padfoot?" Maya asked.  
"Hi, Midnight," he said softly.  
She sat beside him and leaned against his arm. She was always cat-like, even in human form. Sirius let his eyes drift close and his hand found his way to play with her hair.  
"He didn't mean it," whispered Maya.  
"He did," said Sirius softly. He clenched his fist and let it fall against his leg. "I tried to keep them from getting to him...but here, in that damn House with Snape and Avery and them..."  
"I know," said Maya. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault," Sirius said shakily. "It's just..." He let his head fall against the desk. "He was the only thing worth saving. Now I have no family."  
"That's not true," Maya pulled away from him and glared at him. "Listen to me, Sirius Black. You have us. We're your family."  
Sirius looked at her a bit listlessly, his hair falling to half-cover his dark eyes.  
"James is your brother," Maya insisted. "And so are Remus and Peter. And I..."  
"Don't say you're my sister, Maya," said Sirius suddenly, his voice strained.

Maya went silent. She was suddenly aware of the pounding of her heart.  
"Why not?" She managed to say breathlessly.  
"Cause then," said Sirius, more serious than she had ever seen him. "This would be wrong." And he leaned forward and captured her mouth in his.

And they'd been wanting to kiss for a long time now.  
_  
Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you so much for everyone who is following this story! 2 or 3 more chapters left. And please review and let me know, what do you want to see more before this ends? And what do you all think of Peter/Wormtail's transformation into a rat (in the metaphorical sense)? _

_Edit: Shout Out to all my subscribers! And I have a few people who merit a reply:_

_Bookwormkat1 - I'm glad you agree with my pairing. It always seemed strange to me that the Marauder that is described as the most handsome never had a girl. Maya - a bit adventurous, a bit mischievous, and a loyal friend - seems just like his type. Also, imagining a little black kitten with a big black dog is adorable. _

_Excessivelyperky - My thoughts exactly. There's so much underlying tension in Harry Potter about the relationships between the different types of magical beings - wizards, goblins, house-elves, dragons, centaurs, and werewolves just to name a few - that it seemed bizarre to me that Remus Lupin is the only "half-breed" that ever went to Hogwarts. We all love you Remus, but you're not THAT special. And you're right, Maya is a lot safer to be around...but no one's seen her mad yet! Hmmm...maybe a couple of wanna-be Death Eaters will get on her bad side one Full Moon...?_

_Era12 - Glad you like it! I promise I'm not ditching this story any time soon, I'm just having a hard time updating often because of school._


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I don't own _Harry Potter._ This chapter is a bit late, I'm sorry. Midterms have been crazy. I know I keep saying 2 or 3 chapters left but there are actually only 3 chapters left. The count increased since I haven't had time to write as much in each sitting as I would like. Thanks for reading everyone and please, please tell me what you want to see before it ends. And do people want this to be linked with Harry's story-line? I keep going back and forth on that one.

**Chapter 24: James Potter and Lily Evans**

** October; Maya's 5th Year, the Marauder's 6th**

_Something changed over the summer, _Lily thought to herself. _Something...pivotal._ James had always been - Lily grudgingly admitted - smart and handsome in that strange, messy-hair way. But now...they still played pranks. It was their trademark of sorts. Pink smoke going off in the Charms corridor or hundreds of miniature bats flying into the Great Hall like during breakfast this morning to commemorate Halloween. But they were also...there was no other word for it...serious. They didn't disrupt class anymore - especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. And they didn't play pranks on _people _anymore. No more taking someone's books out of their hands (they had always been returned but it was super annoying), no more jokes at the expense of others (usually Slytherins but again, it had been immature.) More exact things were hard to pin-point but the change was real, definite.

_What had happened over the summer_?

Regulus' outburst on the first day made it pretty clear that Sirius had run away. And everyone assumed that he'd gone to live with James. But how would that make them more mature? If anything, that should have encouraged their frivolity.

"Lily?"  
Lily jumped a bit and blinked. Mary looked at her with concern over the table in the Three Broomstick's. "Are you okay?"  
"I am," Lily assured her, "Just thinking."  
Mary looked over her shoulder and caught sight of who was sitting a few tables away; James, Sirius and Maya. Maya and Sirius had their backs to them, but Lily had a clear view of James. And James, unlike he had in years past, was doing his best_ not_ to look at Lily. In fact, he hadn't looked at Lily at all after first noticing that she was there.  
"Oh, I see," said Mary with a mischievous smile. "Now that he's not bothering you, you miss him."  
"That's not it," Lily protested. Oh God, was she blushing? Lily sincerely hoped not.  
Arthur, a muscular Ravenclaw that played Chaser on his House Quidditch Team and Mary's current boy-friend, grinned. "Potter's been behaving himself, hasn't he? Guess that happens when the war affects your family like that."  
"Arthur," said Mary, a bit horrified, "Shhh!"  
"What do you mean?" Asked Lily.  
Arthur and Mary exchanged glances. "Don't you get the _Prophet _over the summer?" Asked Arthur.  
Lily's face fell slightly. "I do. But...Petunia...she started snatching them from me mid-way through the summer..."  
Mary squeezed her hand in sympathy.  
"Who's...?" Arthur's voice trailed off with a stern look from Mary.  
"My older sister," explained Lily, "She doesn't like magic much."  
"Ah..." said Arthur. "I'm sorry."  
Lily shrugged and smiled sadly. "It's not your fault."

"Anyway," said Mary after a slightly awkward pause. "James' grandparents were found dead in July."  
"What?" Said Lily in alarm. "That's awful."  
"Yeah," Arthur said with a nod. "Well, his grandfather was a big auror back in the day. Guess You-know-who wanted him out of the way early."  
Lily fell silent at this, thinking. Sirius got up and stretched lazily at the other table, and James put some silver sickles on the table. The three of them walked out - Maya gave Lily a smile and a wave. Lily returned it happily. Despite all that had happened in the last few years, Maya still made Lily smile. Lily turned back to say something to Mary and couldn't help but notice how her two friends were giving each other shy looks. There was the sound of a firecracker going off outside – Hogsmeade celebrating Halloween. Mary jumped a bit and Arthur put his arm around her comfortingly. Deciding to give them some privacy, Lily stood.  
"Well, I'm heading back early. Prefect duties and all. Can't let the second years blow up the tower."  
"You sure?" Asked Mary. Arthur tried not to look hopeful and failed miserably.  
"I'm sure," said Lily, giving her friend a tight hug. "Bye, Arthur!"  
"See ya, Lily."

Outside of the Three Broomstick's a full-blown carnival was happening. Magical sweets and cauldron's full of love potions, invisibility potions, polyjuice potions (just to name a few) were sold on every corner. A firecracker went off by Lily's ear and she jumped, stumbling into someone who was examining candied apples. The person grabbed her arm and saved her from a nasty tumble into the mud.  
"Thank you," Lily said, looking up at her savior. Then she froze. She was looking into the hazel eyes of James Potter.  
James let go of her arm quickly. "You okay, Lily?" He asked, "I didn't grab onto you to tightly, did I?"  
"I'm fine," Lily said, rubbing her arm. "The mud would have been much worse."  
There was a pause and James glanced around before asking. "Where are Mary and what's-his-name-Arthur?"  
Lily forced herself not to smile. "I decided to give them some privacy."  
"I can relate," James said with a slight grimace. "It happens more and more now."  
"Sirius and Maya?"  
"You got it."  
"What about Remus and Peter?"  
"Remus wasn't feeling too great and Peter," James grinned carelessly, running his hand through his hair and making it stand even more on end than it already was. "Peter didn't quite make it around the corner when we did the bats this morning. Filch caught him."

Lily couldn't help it, she smiled.  
"Poor Peter," she said.  
"To be fair," James said. "We told him to not leave the common room until it was done but he wanted to watch..."  
Lily shook her head, trying and failing to look stern, "You lot really shouldn't play pranks anymore. Especially with all the serious things happening outside of Hogwarts."  
"That's exactly why we _need_ to play pranks, Lily," said James. His voice was suddenly serious and Lily found herself wondering when it had gotten so deep. "If we don't remind people how to laugh," James continued. "How will they remember how to be happy? It's stuff that makes us smile that keeps us going through the hard times."  
Lily looked at him and blinked.  
He ruffled his hair again, looking mildly embarrassed.  
"That's actually philosophical," said Lily, surprised.  
"Ah, well," said James ruefully. "I can't take all the credit. Remus and Maya said something to that affect once. And that bat prank was the first time I've seen Thomas smile in ages."  
"Maya's friend?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah...they found his father's body a few weeks ago."  
"That's awful," Lily whispered. She shivered involuntarily. It was times like these that she was glad her own parents were removed from the magical world.

Noticing the shiver, James almost reached out and touched her arm - the way he would to Maya or Remus - but he forced himself to stand still. Actually, he stuck his hands in his pockets as nonchalantly as possible.  
"Are you headed back to the castle?" He asked her.  
"Yes," said Lily. "I don't think crowds are fun on my own."  
James almost asked her if she wanted to stay with him, but five years of her glares across the House Common Room made the words die on his lips. Instead he offered, "I'm on my way back, too. Would you like to...I mean...can we walk back together?"  
Lily looked at him for a second, then asked, "Aren't you going to stay? This seems like your kind of event."  
James shrugged. "Yeah, but Maya and Sirius ran off and it's not much fun on my own."  
"Hey," said Lily, a smile tugging on her lips, "I just said that."  
James grinned, a bit embarrassed, and ruffled his hair again, "Yeah, guess you did."  
"We can go back together," Lily said with a smile. She back-tracked and added, "I mean...it would be silly to go back separately since we're even heading to the same House..."  
Her cheeks were pink. James wondered if his were too.

He leaned his head in the direction of the road and they began to walk.  
"So," said Lily, mainly to break the silence. "Maya and Sirius...I have to admit I saw that coming."  
James laughed, "Oh, you have no idea! Sirius wanted to ask her out all last year but he couldn't bring himself to do it."  
"I thought Gryffindor's were brave," Lily teased.  
James grinned. "But when it's someone whose friendship you value...Sirius was honestly worried that she would laugh it off and go hang out with Christy and Thomas for the rest of her life."  
"She is a year younger," Lily reminded him.  
"Doesn't feel that way," James said with a grin. "We hang out with her more than we do the girls in our own year..." James' voice trailed off. That had been his fault. His constant nagging of Lily had made a strange divide between the Gryffindor girls and boys of their year.

"That was never my intention, you know," said Lily quietly.

"What?" James asked, pulled out of his own thoughts by her voice.

"I didn't mean to hate you guys that much…but I didn't want to admit…especially as Sev – _Snape –_ started changing…" Lily couldn't believe she was saying this to _James Potter_, but he was surprisingly easy to talk to when he wasn't trying to show off to his friends, or the crowd, or – she had to admit it – when he wasn't trying to impress her.

_Has he given up on me?_ Lily wondered. Then she wondered why she even cared.

"We…I…" _I was jealous that you were friends with him_, James finished in his head. What he said aloud was, "We stopped. We're done pulling stuff like that – honest, Lily. We've changed. _I've _changed."

"I heard about your grandparents," said Lily softly. "I'm sorry."

James nodded, swallowing hard. "Grandpa always disapproved of some of the stuff I would do – he used to tell me that I was too smart to waste it on silly wand waving. I want to make him proud, you know?"

"I understand," said Lily, thinking of home. "I'm the only witch in my entire family – I never want to tell them when things are difficult for me, because, I've got to do well."

"But things aren't difficult for you," said James, surprised. "You're Lily Evans. You're the brightest witch in our entire school!"

"Cut that out," said Lily, a bit sharper than she intended.

"Cut what…? I mean, I'll stop," said James, bewildered.

"Don't compliment me," said Lily, her voice still harsh. "You've done it too many times in jest, it doesn't mean anything."

"Ah, Lily," James said, his voice slipping into the joking tone that had so often dominated their conversations. "It's true though."

"Stop or I'll walk the rest of the way on my own," Lily said sternly, her eyes flashing a bit.

"Okay, I'll stop," said James, controlling his voice. "I'm sorry."

Lily nodded and they walked in silence. Both of them furious at themselves for ruining a perfectly good conversation.

"Your parents…" James asked hesitantly. "How much do they know about all that's happening? Feel free to ignore me if that's too personal." He added quickly.

"Not much," Lily answered. "I don't know how to tell them…"

They were quiet again for a minute. The stars had begun to shine and the sky was darkening to a deep blue. The lights in the castle were already shining and Hagrid was hauling firewood across the grounds in the distance.

"Are you scared?" Lily asked.

"Of what?" James replied, just as softly.

"Losing your family?" Lily was horrified the second those words were out of her mouth. It was so personal; but she couldn't help it. That was what scared her – she wanted to be able to protect her family, even Petunia who could barely stand the sight of her. Lily would do anything for her family.

"Of course I'm scared," said James quietly. "Bravery isn't lack of fear, it's doing stuff even though you're scared."

"I think you're secretly a philosopher, James," said Lily, amazed. "Or was that Remus and Maya too?"

James smiled as they walked into the great doors of Hogwarts. "Nah…that was all me," he told her. Then they were surrounded by a ton of second and first years on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. A couple of stray bats came shooting past them, chased by a very red-faced Mr. Filch and James' blanched.

"Potter!" Filch howled. James turned and ran, disappearing into a secret passage to escape the caretaker's wrath.

Lily stared after him, completely surprised that she had thoroughly enjoyed the conversation.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sirius, James, and Peter were pretending to get ready for bed for the sake of the rest of Gryffindor Tower. The full moon was high in the sky and Maya and Remus had both slipped away to give into the power the moon had over them. The other three Marauders' would wait another hour or two before sneaking away and joining them in their animagus forms. Peter had decided to take a quick nap – tired from spending the afternoon polishing old trophies for his detention – but James was staring out the window with an odd expression.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked. There was no response.

"Prongs?" Still no response.

"Prongs!" Sirius accompanied the last call with a thrown rolled-up sock that bounced off James' nose.

"Huh, what?!" James complained.

"Nothing," Sirius said, falling back onto his pillows with his hands behind his head. "What the hell are you thinking about, that's all."

"Oh…" James looked embarrassed. "Nothing."

"I know you better than that, Prongs," said Sirius.

"Swear you won't tell anyone, Padfoot," James warned. "Even Mooney and Wormtail."

"I'll promise I won't tell _them," _said Sirius.

"Midnight, too."

"All bets off for that one, mate. Midnight can read me like an open book."

James frowned. "She might tell, Mooney though."

"Not if I swear her to secrecy," said Sirius. James didn't look convinced.

"C'mon, Prongs," Sirius wheedled. "What's so important, anyway?"

James stood up and ran his hand through his hair bashfully. "I walked Lily back from Hogsmeade."

Sirius laughed. "Good one, Prongs."

James glared at him.

Sirius mouth dropped open in surprise. "You're serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" James grumbled.

"But…bloody hell, mate…that's amazing!" Sirius said.

"Shhhh!" James said, glancing at Peter.

Sirius waved it off, "Wormtail sleeps like a rock…oh my God, though…she talked to you? For that long? By yourselves?"

"Yes!" James said, exasperated.

Sirius' wide smile spread across his face. James' tried to look dignified, and then an even larger smile grew on his face.

"Prongs…"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"Good job, mate."

James threw the sock back at him, but neither of them could stop smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: ** Nice long chapter with a whole lot of things happening…the end draws near. Da Da dum! As always, I don't own _Harry Potter._

**Chapter 25: "I solemnly swear..."  
**  
**January; Maya's 5th Year and the Marauders' 6th Year**

James was frowning slightly as he read his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He kept running his hand through his hair - a habit that was almost an instinct after so many years - and the crease between his eyes, right above his glasses, kept getting deeper. So many spells and enchantments on the page before him, all forms of torture, all difficult to block. It was too close to home...to similar to reading the paper that Lily had before her. Lily was reading the _Daily Prophet_, her potions book underneath it. Lily suddenly made an irritated noise and she stuffed the paper under her chair.  
"What is it?" Asked James.  
"The Ministry," Lily huffed. "They're saying they're going to stop protecting muggles that wander into danger zones. It's unfair! They have no idea what's happening!" Lily's voice quivered at the end.  
James hesitantly put his hand over hers. She didn't pull away. Gently, he rubbed his finger in soothing circles on the back of her hand.

Almost three months of Lily joining them to eat, to study, and even to joke in the common room. All that time, he'd wanted to touch her - to hug and kiss her. But he was afraid to ask - he valued _this _too much.

But Lily didn't pull away her hand and James' heart soared as he told her, "I'm sorry. But your parents are smart; they'll be okay."  
"I hope so," Lily murmured. James squeezed her hand and then, regretfully, let go as Remus and Peter joined them at the table.

Peter's round face was creased with worry of a more academic type and he was badgering Remus with questions about Charms. Remus looked just about done with him - James knew that Remus had advanced Care of Magical Creatures to worry about, but even a hard class couldn't explain the tightness of his shoulders and that rare, angry glint in his eyes. Taking pity on him, Lily cut in and began to explain the spells to Peter. Remus shot her a grateful look and all but collapsed in the chair next to James.

James looked up from his text and, if possible, his brow furrowed even further. "Mooney? What's wrong?"  
Remus looked around cautiously. Everyone around the common room was either doing work or too busy talking with friends to pay any attention to their group but he still lowered his voice as he said, "Avery and his posy cornered another first year today. I caught them and yelled at them until Professor McGonagall came along. They denied it of course and the poor kid was too scared to back me up." James' eyes flashed with anger. "What'd they do?"

Remus sighed, rubbing his eyes with exhaustion. The anger in them faded to a dull and weary look. The light of the fire in the corner reflected off the prefect badge on his chest. "I think they started out by just insulting him but it had slipped into threatening when I'd shown up. He's a muggle born and a Hufflepuff...you know how they are."  
"And Professor McGonagall just..." James began in an angry growl.  
"She wanted to do something," Remus cut in, "But she couldn't without proof. Took off thirty points from Slytherin on "good faith" since I'm a prefect but..." Remus shrugged, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "She didn't see."  
James shook his head. "This isn't right," he muttered. "It's getting worse out there - and now it's leaking into here."  
"I don't know what I'd do if we lost Hogwarts," Remus said, in a voice so low he thought James hadn't heard. But James reached over and squeezed his shoulder in sympathy, looking at Remus with kind eyes. Remus' lips twitched into a half-smile before he ducked his head and grabbed his homework and James continued reading. Except for Peter muttering anxiously to himself as he flipped through pages, their table was suspended in a concentrated silence for the next several minutes.

Then Maya and Sirius came in through the Common Room door. Maya greeted Christy with a tight hug on the other side of the room before going to the Marauders' table with Sirius.  
"Hi, Padfoot," James said, a bit distractedly.

Sirius didn't reply and Remus looked up with a frown. Sirius and Maya were looking at each other with identical twinkles in their eyes. Remus had enough time to think, _"Oh no,"_ before Maya grabbed Lily's book and parchment right out of her hands and Sirius snatched James' and Remus' books from the table.  
"Padfoot!" James howled while Remus tried, and failed, to grab it back.  
"Maya!" Lily complained. But Maya and Sirius were already running out of the common room, cloaks flapping behind them. James was on his feet in a second and tearing after them, with Remus and Lily right on his tail.

Peter hesitated for a second longer before leaping to his feet and following, homework still in hand, shouting, "Wait for me!"

Maya was laughing breathlessly before they'd even gone one corridor. Sirius was right behind her, his normally prefect hair messy and his eyes bright with mirth. The impulse to kiss him was strong and sudden, but Maya forced herself to focus on what they were doing. If James caught them then the whole plan would be ruined. They got to the stairs and she put on a burst of speed, running her hands along one of the paintings and tripping a secret, magical lever. The stairwell groaned as half of it was flattened into a long slide.  
"Wahoooo!" Sirius called as he flung himself onto it. Maya shouted with joy as she too threw herself onto the slide, and slid down with her back against the wood.  
"This exists?!" Lily demanded in the background. "How did you know this was here?"

James slid down after them seconds before the stairs began popping back into existence. Remus, Lily and a panting Peter took the stairs normally.

Sirius and Maya led the way, ducking into secret passages and leaping down stairs two and three at a time. But they never pulled so far ahead that the others couldn't find them. They burst outside and ducked around the greenhouse, before James caught up with them. He tackled Sirius to the ground, sending the books flying. Maya skidded to a stop right in front of their set-up and spun around, her smile growing wider as she saw that James was laughing. James held Sirius against the ground with his knees and laughed and laughed as Sirius almost cried with breathless mirth. Lily and Remus caught up and Lily's lecture was stopped in its tracks as she took in the sight before her; Maya was standing in front of a large picnic blanket heaped with all of their favorite foods and a large jug of butterbeer. Sirius and Maya had even heaped quills and rolls of parchment in the corner - foreseeing that some of their friends would insist on doing work.  
Maya smiled at her friend, her heart still pounding from the mad dash down the stairs. "What do you think, Lily? Can we enjoy ourselves for an afternoon?"  
Remus began to laugh and Peter finally puffed to the scene, doubled over, and began wheezing.  
"You two are something else, Midnight," Remus said, giving her a quick sideways hug before sitting down on the blanket.  
"Oh no, Mooney," said Sirius, giving him a roguish grin from the ground. "No shoes on the blanket. Maya promised the house elves we wouldn't ruin it."  
"Where did you talk to house elves?" Lily asked.  
"The kitchen," said Maya simply.  
"What were you doing in...never mind," said Lily.  
"Getting food," Maya answered innocently. "What else would we be doing?"  
James sat down next to Remus and gave his best friend a grin. "What's the occasion, Mssr. Padfoot?"  
"Nothing," said Sirius, but James knew he was lying by the twinkle in his eyes. "Maya and I just thought we should enjoy ourselves."  
"It involves food," said Peter, his breath finally back. "So I agree!" He sat down and bit into a dinner roll with flourish.

Lily finally gave in and slipped out of her sensible shoes before joining them on the blanket. "We're going inside before it gets dark," she said. The Marauders and Maya all looked at each other.  
"Um...no promises, Lily," said Maya. Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh, honestly!" But she smiled, and didn't leave until it was so dark Remus lit some candles.

As Lily hurried into the castle almost three hours later, books and parchment in hand, James turned to Sirius. "So what's really the occasion?" Maya and Sirius beamed at each other and Maya pulled a rather worn looking piece of parchment from the inside of her robes.  
"I solemnly swear..." began Sirius grandly. Peter spun around and Remus dropped his book without even marking the page.  
"That I'm up to no good!" The others chorused. Ink began to spread across the page from the tip of Sirius' wand, forming Lily's hurrying form on her way to the Common Room, Hagrid busy in his garden looking at night-time plants, and everyone else in the castle going about their business, unaware that four young wizards and a happy witch were watching their progress.  
"But it did that already," said Peter, sounding a little disappointed. "We got it working a few weeks ago. Right after we came back from the Holidays."  
"Yeah," Maya huffed, "The part you finished without me."  
"It's not our fault you were off with Christy and Thomas so much," said Peter defensively. "Beside, you're not really a Marauder - you're just dating one."

Maya's mouth dropped open a bit.

_What? _

Remus eyes opened wide in shock and Sirius shoved Peter so hard that he fell over.

"Shut up, Peter," Sirius snapped. "She's as much a Marauder as us."  
"We asked you if you wanted to have your name on it but you said..." James began.  
"I know, I wasn't going to take credit for what you guys did," said Maya, still surprised. "I just wanted to be there when you finished it."  
"What's up with you, Wormtail?" Sirius said. "You were quiet most of the evening and now you're being a bit of a prat."  
"I..." Peter stopped and then said, "Sorry. A lot on my mind."

"Okay..." Maya said. She was still surprised and a strange feeling of sadness mixed with anger was churning in the pit of her stomach. Maya found herself thinking back to all the times when Peter would fall silent around her and Lily. She'd wondered for a time if he disliked Lily, actually...or…maybe…maybe he just didn't like the way Lily's presence so obviously changed the dynamic between the four boys...

James' voice pulled Maya back to the present. "Did you do what you said you would? Did you two add the last bit?"  
"What last bit?" Remus asked.  
Maya rounded on Sirius and punched him playfully in the arm. "You said you wouldn't tell him!"  
"I only said you were adding some stuff," Sirius half-laughed, protecting his face with his hands in mock fear. "Have mercy on me your Cat-liness!"  
Maya frowned but her eyes danced with mirth. "I don't know. You'll have to do a lot to make this up to me."

Sirius suddenly leaned forward and Maya fell backwards. She found herself looking up into Sirius' dark eyes, his strong features highlighted by the rising half-moon and the flickering candles. "What will it take?" He asked.  
Maya's mouth went dry and her heart pounded. The moonlight sung in her veins. She didn't know what was coming next and frankly she didn't care as long as Sirius was with her.

Abrudlty the spell broke as Remus pulled Sirius back with a pained expression. "Save it for another time, please. She's basically my sister."  
"Yeah, that was getting a bit...heated," said James conversationally. Peter just looked uncomfortable.  
"Uh...the map," said Maya, her cheeks flushing a bit. Sirius handed it to her and then kissed her sweetly on the cheek. She smiled, the blush deepening as she pulled out her own wand and said, "The castle is ours."

Golden lines flowed from her wand and crawled across the page, lacing with the black writing and highlighting certain areas of the castle with a hazy gold smoke. Everyone crowded around, even Sirius who had seen it before. The gold smoke wrapped around secret passages and trick staircases, hidden levers and the common room entrances. Maya's curly handwriting also labeled the different names, identifying ghosts from humans from the resident professor who claimed the proud title of an animagus.  
Peter traced his finger along the path being taken by Professor McGonagall and breathed, "Wicked."  
"Maya, this is amazing," said James.  
Sirius hugged her, beaming proudly. "She didn't even let me help except to make sure the names will move with their owner."  
Maya's wide smile slipped as she noticed the face of her best friend. "Remus?"

Remus met her eyes and silently reached for the map. Maya understood and handed it over. Remus slowly unfolded one of the panels, revealing a small group outside of the third greenhouse. Remus' breath caught in his throat as he read the golden labels by their names: Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Midnight. He looked up with a startled expression.

Maya was smiling kindly and she explained, "Our secrets are our own, Remus."  
"Oh, good," said Peter, "so we won't get in trouble for the animagus thing." Remus gave him an incredulous look that Peter completely missed and Maya rolled her eyes.  
"That might out a damper on our celebration," said James lightly, taking another swig of butterbeer.  
"It would be the ultimate _Mischief Managed_," Sirius agreed in the same jovial tone.

Remus' lips twitched into his half-smile, "Why do I get the feeling that mischief is far from managed tonight?"  
"Why Mooney," said Sirius, flashing teeth that were already pointed as black fur began to grow all over his face, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**March, the same Year **

The bludger streaked past Maya's ear as she blocked the goal posts yet again. Gryffindors cheered while Slytherins booed and the announcer, a Ravenclaw in Maya's year, shouted, "A brilliant save by Ms. Night. The score remains tied at 90 points!"  
Maya gritted her teeth; nine times the quaffle had gotten past her and she'd already been hit by a bludger once. No one would blame her later, she was sure, but she blamed herself. The game had lasted for ages now - much longer than any game ever had before. Everyone was exhausted. But both teams were just too good. James glanced at Maya and gave her an encouraging smile before yelling a warning to one of the other players on their team. As Captain, he too felt responsible for the length of the game. Maya focused on the location of the quaffle again - now over by the Slytherin goalposts - but a sudden shout from the crowd drew her eyes back to James as he suddenly shot into the sky, Regulus Black right beside him. There was a mid-air struggle and then Regulus called James some bad words as the snitch obviously disappeared.

The Slytherin captain began to charge toward her, right in front of one of his chasers, and Maya focused on them. She had most of her attention on the chaser with the quaffle, but her sharp eyes caught a small movement and some part of Maya's mind wondered, _"Is that his wand?"_ Then there was a flash of silver and Maya was knocked back into the goal posts. Her head snapped back and hit the polished metal rings with so much force that her hands slipped off her broom. Maya, who had perfect balance and could walk on the top of walls without feeling afraid, fell off her broom more than forty feet in the air.

Sirius, whose eyes had left the small figure by the goal posts for only a moment as James and Regulus fought over the snitch, let out an anguished shout; "Maya!"

Maya's eyes instantly snapped open and her small, glove covered hands grasped the edge of the middle ring as a surprised and shocked yell was torn from her throat. The Slytherin continued toward the goal post and threw the quaffle with all his might. To Maya, it was as if the world had slowed. She could hear each pounding beat of her heart and heard Sirius' voice as if it were being yelled from a million miles away. With a grunt of effort, Maya pulled herself up and swatted the ball away with the back of her hand. Maya wasn't sure where the quaffle went but it hadn't gone in and she focused on catching the smooth metal of the goal-post once again. And she did.

Barely.

"Prongs!" Maya yelled as her small, gloved hands began to slip.

James had already abandoned his position several seconds ago and was streaking to his own goal-posts as fast as he could. Regulus Black watched from high above, horrified at what his team-mates had done. Despite everything he had said Regulus still had a strong sense of honor, and wands were NOT allowed in a quidditch match!

A bludger came streaking towards Maya and she clenched her teeth in preparation to feel the ball hit her unprotected back. But one of the Gryffindor beaters, Zane, hit it out of the way and then James' was directly below her.

"Jump, Midnight!" he shouted. Maya let go and landed safely on the back of his broom. She wrapped her arms around his waist – sending Sirius a quick mental apology – and then shouted a warning as the bludger came zooming toward them again. James dodged it, and then let out a surprised yelp as Maya reached around his waist and forced them upward just in time to whack the quaffle away from the goals.

"You need your broom," James said, spotting it on the ground.

"If I touch the ground, I can't play," Maya snapped. "You need me!"

"This is ridiculous – how did you even fall?" James asked, his eyes scanning the sky. Where the hell was Regulus?

"I didn't fall I…James!" But James had already seen it and had taken off toward the sight of Regulus rushing after a small gold glint on the other side of the field.

But even the best broom won't go as fast when it is weighed down and, as the snitch took off for the sky and James struggled to even reach the tip of Regulus' broom twigs, Maya knew that he would never catch the snitch with her riding the broom too.

Maya glanced over her shoulder and saw Zane watching them far below. Maya closed her eyes, and let herself fall.

James didn't even realize what had happened until his hands were tightly wrapped around the snitch. Then the boy – who looked shockingly like his older brother when riding a broom – let out a sort of strangled gasp and James' reasoning caught up with him. _Why is my broom so light?_ James was almost afraid to look but he was already turning around with his heart in his throat.

Sirius yelled in horror as he watched Maya plummet to the ground. _Oh God, please not Maya. Please, I can't lose her like this!_ Remus was on his feet beside him, his own voice joined in Sirius' in a desperate shout that did little good as Lily screamed beside them and Peter stared in horror.

Maya knew people were shouting and she knew she should feel afraid, but for one reckless moment it felt wonderful to be falling. Then she was only very afraid that she had miscalculated.

_I don't want to die. _

But Maya had been right and Zane was there to catch her, his face very white and his blue eyes very wide with shock.

"Bloody hell, Night," he said once Maya's arms were safely around him. "Bloody hell."

"Gryffindor wins!" shouted the announcer.

"Worth it," Maya told her team-mate as their very shocked house began to cheer like crazy.

"Potter is going to kill you," Zane said as they landed safely on the ground.

"We won," said Maya. "He won't care…"

"Maya Night!" James landed beside them, the sad snitch still clutched tightly in his hand and Maya's words died on her lips. James was that strange red color that someone only gets when they were super angry after being super scared. "What the blood hell was that?"

"You weren't going to catch it if I was…"

"I don't care!" James shouted. The rest of the team had landed around them at this point. "You are more important than a bloody game! None of you-" he glared at everyone else, "-is worth a stupid Quidditch Cup! I rather have you alive than have a couple of house points! Understood?"

"Yes," everyone chorused, some people sounding very unsure why they were getting yelled at after winning a grueling game.

"James, I…" Maya began.

"It was brave but it was stupid," James said, his voice much calmer. "Never do it again, okay?"

Maya tilted her head and gave him a small smile.

"What?" James grumbled.

"You're a good friend, James Potter," said Maya.

James smiled and ruffled her curly hair. "You're not too bad either, Midnight."

James looked at the unsure faces of his team and his face broke into his wide smile; "We won!"

"WE WON!" Everyone said, and then there were high-fives and cheering and the entire House came running onto the field but the only one that Maya cared about was…

"Maya!" Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a bit. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Sirius. I…" Maya was cut short by his desperate lips pressed against hers and the crowd cheered as they kissed. Sirius broke away and cradled her head with his hands, pressing their foreheads together as he whispered, "Never do that to me again. Please, I beg you."

"All right," Maya whispered back. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Didn't mean to…" Sirius let out a nervous laugh and hugged her close, loving the feeling of her beating heart against his chest. "Of course that scared me! You threw yourself off your bloody broomstick!"

"Maya!" Remus and Lily had finally worked their way through the crowd and Thomas and Christy were right behind them.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Lily demanded. But Remus got straight to the point, "How the hell did you fall off your broom in the first place?"

Maya's head snapped up so fast that everyone stared.

"He had a wand," she said, remembering. Maya spun around, searching for and finding the Slytherin Quidditch team sulking on the other side of the field. Her face contracted in anger and she pointed an accusing finger at the Captain, a nasty seventh year with the last name Nott. "You used your wand!" she shouted, eyes flashing. But she didn't get any further before Sirius tried to tackle him.

Fortunately for Nott, Madame Hooch got in the way and barked, "Mr. Black, let me handle this!"

Sirius eyes burned with anger but Remus grabbed him by the back of his robes and forcibly pulled him back.

Unfortunately for Nott, James resorted to yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR WAND TO KNOCK ONE OF MY PLAYERS OFF THEIR BROOM?! YOU STINKING, LITTLE…"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall appeared so fast she might have apparatus. "Don't say anything you might regret!" James looked as if he might yell anyway, but Lily put her hand on his arm and that completely distracted him just long enough for Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall to BOTH begin yelling at Nott and the other Slytherin chaser that had been involved with Maya's initial fall.

* * *

Everything was so hectic that no one had noticed an owl landing on Regulus' arm. _He _wouldn't have noticed the bird if it hadn't been his arm. Frowning, Regulus untied the letter on its leg and read it. And re-read it. And re-read it again. A cold feeling grew in the center of his stomach and his hands began to tremble.

* * *

Sirius didn't look the least bit appeased as Madame Hooch continued ranting to Nott but Maya was very happy with how the situation had resolved itself. She was looking quite pleased until she caught sight of Regulus pushing his way through the crowd. Sirius followed Maya's gaze and his scowl deepened. But one look at Regulus' face melted all his anger.

"Reg? What's wrong?" Sirius demanded.

Regulus looked up slowly, his eyes burning with some unreadable emotion that terrified Maya because of its intensity.

"Father's dead," said Regulus, his eyes locked with Sirius'. Sirius let in a hiss of air. James looked from brother to brother, wary of what would happen next and wising he had his wand.

"Mother says…" Regulus swallowed hard and finished in a voice as cold and brittle as ice, "Mother says that if you show your face at the funeral, she'll kill you herself."

Sirius face shut down. It was as if someone had blown out a candle and taken all his emotions away. It was silent for several long moments in the center of the celebrations. Regulus turned on his heel and began to walk away. Something in Sirius' face shivered and he called, "Reg…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Regulus shouted. Several celebrating Gryffindors jumped and looked around in surprise; but Regulus had already run away, leaving his brother behind once again.

Maya hugged Sirius, and he let his head fall onto her shoulder for a moment. James put a comforting hand on Sirius' back while Remus and Lily watched. Lily simply felt sad, but she knew from the look in Remus' eyes that something much more important than she realized had just occurred.

Sirius visibly composed himself and he said, fiercely, and awful because of the false joy, "We won the Quidditch Cup. Let's celebrate!"

Maya thought she might cry as Sirius got some others to hoist her and James high into the air and led a noisy parade to the Common Room to celebrate their victory.

* * *

Severus Snape walked into the classroom without knocking. Regulus was leaning against a back wall, his knees to his chest. Regulus' broomstick was at his feet and his green and silver quidditch robes were still on him; tears were stained onto his cheeks.

Severus stopped before him and said, "There's a meeting tonight. In Hogsmeade. We leave in twenty minutes. Want to come?"

Regulus looked at him dully.

"Your cousin might be there," Severus continued. "Don't you want a new family?"

"What?" Regulus asked finally.

"That's what this is, Regulus Black," said Severus. "Don't you see? When your family is this big, it can never leave you."

Regulus locked gazes with the older boy for several long seconds, before drying his eyes and getting to his feet.

"I better change," Regulus said.

"You might want to change into something…significant," said Severus. "Just in case."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Head Boy and Girl**  
_  
"Now, yer mum and dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!" - Hagrid to Harry Potter, __Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
_  
**The Marauder's 7th Year and Maya's 6th Year**

** September  
**  
The new Head Girl of Hogwarts finished telling the prefects about the increased safety measures at Hogwarts and took a deep breath. The English countryside flashed outside the windows of the Hogwarts' Express. The scarlet train let out a shrill whistle as smoke puffed high into the air. Lily Evans straightened her shoulders, her new head girl badge gleaming on her black robes and asked briskly, "Any questions?"  
"Yes," the Slytherin male prefect drawled, "Why is _he_ head boy?"  
James Potter gave the younger boy a fixed look, his expression carefully neutral until the youth squirmed uncomfortably and dropped his gaze. "I was as surprised as you were to find out I was head boy," James told the group honestly. "But I care about Hogwarts and I care about keeping everyone safe. I'll do my job - you lot just worry about doing yours."  
The group all nodded in agreement, even the Slytherin boy. Everyone left then, going to find their friends and catch up after a long summer filled with newspaper headlines and row after row of the missing and dead.  
The new Gryffindor girl prefect, Christy, smiled at James as she left and said, "I wasn't too surprised - you're pretty clever and all that."  
"Thanks, Christy," said James.  
Remus, his newly-polished prefect badge shining, grinned. "Careful Christy, you don't want to inflate his head again."  
"Ah, knock it off, Mooney," said James, giving his friend a playful nudge. "I've promised Lily that I'm permanently deflated. Can't have my partner thinking I'm an insolent toe-rag."  
Lily laughed. Remus and Christy left the compartment but James waited for her.  
"Lily," said James, his voice strange. Lily looked at him questioningly.

"I promised to never ask you out again but..."  
Lily's heart rate increased tenfold.  
"Would you like to join me for a pre-head- boy-and-girl rounds butterbeer? Nothing fancy, literally in our own common room...but...ah..." James got really embarrassed and fell silent, more unsure than when he'd been talking to the prefects. Lily smiled.  
"Okay," she said.  
"Really?"  
Lily nodded, smiling so hard at the ecstatic expression that James was trying to hide that her cheeks actually hurt.

**November**

Maya would have admired the magic if she wasn't so angry and scared. It was a clever mixing of levicorpus and expelliarmus, with some sort of enlargement charm plus some other factor that made it stick to the worn cobblestones of the castle so that it would activate when people walked over it. A small part of Maya's mind told her that it was possible that it wasn't meant for them - they could have been simply experimenting. But it was too big of a coincidence that Avery was standing there, laughing cruelly. With Mucliber and Patil and Nott's younger brother and Goyle and young Crouch all smiling evilly. And Severus leaning against the wall with a pleased smile on his face. And Regulus with that cruel, know-it-all grin that made his eyes shine with a cold light. It was a new look for the young men Maya had known as Sev and Reg. She _hated_ it. And she especially hated that she was experiencing it upside-down.  
Her usual group been walking together to the Quidditch fields to have some fun. Sirius had his arm around Maya's shoulders while Lily walked beside James in that way that was making it increasingly obvious to everyone but them that they should just be together. Remus had been mimicking professor Slughorn and Peter had been laughing. They'd rounded the corner, completely unsuspecting, and it had felt as if someone had yanked the floor from under their feet.  
They'd all been hoisted by their ankles in seconds - letting out oaths and yelps of surprise; robes flung over their heads and their wands slipping out of their fingers even as they reached for them instinctively. Sirius had begun swearing like a sailor and Maya had been extremely glad that she was wearing pants she yanked the stupid cloak off her face.

Avery was still chuckling and James was glaring at him with so much dislike that Maya almost expected him to successfully curse the other boy without his wand.  
"What the hell?!" Maya shouted, her voice joining that of her friends in angry protest. "Let us down! You stupid cowards!"  
"Cowards?" Mulciber sneered. "Really now?"  
"Only a coward lays a trap," Maya snapped. "You know you couldn't take any of us in a fair fight!"  
"...get my hands on my wand I swear to God you will regret...!" Sirius was shouting.  
James' voice was just as loud; "Be a man and just challenge us to a duel, damn it!"  
Lily was listing off the school rules they were breaking and threatened to have them expelled.

"You talk too much," said Avery dismissively. "Silencio, maxima!"  
Maya's voice cut off in the middle of her sentence and she tried to scream - nothing. That was when she got scared.  
Maya gritted her teeth and extended her hand, trying to grab her wand off the ground. Maya had a clear view of Remus from her position in the air, and his eyes were wide with worry as he struggled uselessly against the invisible force that held them high in the air. Maya's fingers were only a few agonizing inches from her wand, but steady footsteps approached her and thin hands picked up her wand silently. Maya looked into the eyes of Regulus Black as he slowly stood after getting her wand. She glared at him spitefully, and he lifted his chin defiantly as he walked away.

"What should we do now?" Severus asked, almost lazily.  
"I think we should show our dear Head Boy and Girl who really lays the rules around here," said Avery, his wand still steady on those in the air.  
A slight furrow appeared above Severus' forehead but he didn't say anything.

_Avery's controlling the spells now,_ Maya suddenly thought. _They did too many, if we break his concentration, we can grab our wands.  
_ "I know exactly what we should do," Mulciber said, taking out his wand. He went over to Remus and gently placed his wand over the other young man's neck. Remus froze. Maya heard his breathing speed up and the hot knot of anger in her stomach tightened.  
"It was, what, two years ago when we last had some fun with you? Do you remember what it felt like?" Mulciber asked. "Which of your friends should feel it first, eh?"  
Maya remembered that day, remembered Remus shouting in pain at the bottom of the stairs as Avery and Mulciber laughed. The cruciatus curse.

_No! _She wanted to scream and stun them or blast them back. But hanging upside down in the air wasn't helpful to anyone. Sirius and James struggled against the invisible bonds holding them high in the air and Peter went limp with fear. Lily was shouting, her eyes wide, but no sound came out.  
_I need to break the spell_, Maya thought desperately. _If only Avery would lose concentration...if only I could attack him or something. _

_Oh.  
_

Maya went still, her mind pulled back more than ten years ago as her mother read an old musty book aloud. "In their animal form," Maya's mother had said, "As is common with all magical creatures, werecats are impervious to spells ranging from weak to moderate strength..."  
Now, Maya wouldn't necessarily call Levicorpus a weak or moderate spell but it had been diffused by so many others...she had to try, as Mulciber raised his wand and Sirius' eyes burned with anger and defiance, and James' lips were set into a tight line...  
Maya closed her eyes and time slowed down. She'd never tried to transform so early in the evening. The quarter moon was just starting to peak over the horizon and the sky was still a shade of deep blue from the last reaching rays of the Fall sun. She willed the moon's power to fill her veins and change her shape. Knowing full well what it could mean, Maya Night transformed in front of the young men who would probably become Death Eaters.

The result was immediate. Maya let out a noise between a howl and a hiss as a large black cat with a single white paw fell from the air and twisted to land on her feet.  
"Bloody hell!" Mulciber shouted, his eyes wide. But the cat was already leaping; leaping at Avery who was standing with his mouth open and his wand slack in his hand. Midnight's strong muscles bunched underneath her and she jumped straight at Avery's wand hand, her clothing left in a heap on the ground. Avery howled with pain as her claws dug into his arm and her sharp teeth latched onto the dark wood of the wand. Her momentum knocked Avery off-balance and everyone in the air fell to the ground as the fragile spell was broken. James snatched up his wand.  
"Bang!" Mulciber was stunned.  
"Bang!" Regulus was petrified.  
Remus and Lily pointed their own wands.

"Bang!" Crouch was thrown against the wall with the force of the stunning spell that got Nott and he sprinted away. Patil and Goyle found themselves tied securely with ropes conjured from mid-air.  
Severus got his wand out just in time and began dueling with Sirius, sparks flying. James ran to help and Severus found himself pinned against the wall.  
"Crack!" Maya bit down, hard, on Avery's wand and it splintered into two.  
"No!" Avery howled. He reached for the pieces instinctively and Midnight's white paw slashed. Again Avery howled; this time in pain, and he yanked back his bleeding hand.  
"You filthy half-breed!" He yelled.  
"Silencio Maxima!" Sirius yelled, his eyes sparking with anger. The spell was so strong that Avery was knocked onto his butt. Avery open and closed his mouth. But not a sound came out. Midnight hissed, her back arching and the hair on her tail bristling. Avery backed up, scooting across the floor, looking honestly frightened.

The sound of running footsteps rounded the corner and Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Slughorn all ran into view.  
All the students froze where they were.  
"What the devil is happening here?" Professor Slughorn said, looking shocked.  
Avery pointed at Maya, trying to speak but thwarted by the spell.  
Maya sat back and meowed quietly, looking at her Head of House with big green eyes.  
Professor McGonagall's mouth opened a bit. "Is that...?" She said after a pause.  
"Maya," Sirius said grimly. Maya looked at him and meowed again.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and said sharply, "Casters, end the spells. Now." Silently, the seventh year Gryffindor's let the spells dissolve. A bit shakily, Regulus got to his feet. Peter finally found his wand – it had rolled away in all the commotion – and looked around.  
"Headmaster's office," said Professor McGonagall, her eyes flashing. "All of you."  
"Professor..."  
"Now, Ms. Evans!"

* * *

They all stood silently before the Headmaster's desk, heads down. None of them were speaking, reminding Albus Dumbledore of the night so many years ago when Severus Snape had discovered Remus Lupin's secret. James had the same serious expression, and the same tense silence filled the room.  
The door opened and Professor McGonagall brought in Maya. The young werecat had transformed back into her human form and changed into her clothing. Sirius turned and looked at her. Dumbledore noted how the tense muscles in his shoulders relaxed as he saw her, and the angry look in his eyes softened. Maya and Sirius made eye contact and some silent thought was communicated, because Maya joined the line between Sirius and Remus without a word.  
"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Silence.

He gave them a piercing look over his half-moon spectacles. Peter kept looking at James and then back at the floor. Regulus was squirming uncomfortably. Severus was stoic, his face a mask.  
"Sir," Remus said finally. "If both parties prefer not to say...perhaps you can simply trust us?"  
"Mr. Lupin," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "We found Maya transformed and half of your cursed and you ask that we simply let it go?"  
"James and I were made Head Boy and Girl for a reason," Lily spoke up. "I...I ask that you remember that reason now and...and yes, trust us."  
Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair. He wasn't blind. He knew those wearing the colors of Slytherin standing before him spent hours reading about the Dark Lord. He knew that they terrified the younger students. And he knew that those in the colors of Gryffindor were quietly combating the fear the others were spreading. They could denounce each other now, but some strange sense of loyalty and secrecy that bound everything both groups did was keeping them all silent.  
Professor Dumbledore sighed, suddenly feeling his age. "Twenty points each will be taken from your houses. You may leave."  
"That's not fair," Peter suddenly said. "Crouch didn't get dragged up here but he was involved too."  
James elbowed him in the ribs and Slughorn, who had been silent in the back for the entire time said, "Barty Crouch Jr.? Really, my boy?"  
"Yes," Peter mumbled. Nott gave him a glare.  
"Horace," Professor Dumbledore asked. "I leave the decision to you."  
Professor Slughorn looked uncomfortable. "I'll speak with him, headmaster."  
Professor Dumbledore nodded and said, "Everyone return to your houses." "Except," he added as they all turned, "Maya Night."  
Maya nodded and turned back to face him. Sirius gently put a hand on her arm and turned her so she was facing him. They looked at each other for a moment and then he gave her a hug. She momentarily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steading herself. Regulus turned away, his hands tightening into fists and sped up. But then,  
"Regulus!" Maya called. He froze.  
"My wand, please," Maya said. Professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose but she didn't say anything. Regulus reached into his cloak and pulled out Maya's wand. He gave it back to her without meeting her eyes and then hurried out of the room. All the other students, except for Maya, followed.

* * *

They had just exited the stairs when Avery opened his mouth and began, "That..."  
And the next thing he knew, James had him pinned to the wall. Wands were drawn and pointed, but James ignored them.  
"One. More. Year," he said, emphasizing each word by shaking Avery a bit. "We have to get along for one more year or everything we love about Hogwarts will go to hell."  
"You'll go to hell," Avery hissed.  
"You're all sickening," Lily snapped, her green eyes flashing. "And not because of this - the stuff you lot do to the younger kids. It's wrong."  
"You have no proof," Nott countered.  
"No," said Remus, even his normally calm voice was brimming with anger. "But we know we're right."  
"Leave us alone," James said. "For one more year..."  
"Then we all leave Hogwarts," Sirius added. "And you can go live your sad, miserable existences until you realize that the Dark Lord doesn't care about his followers."  
"Shut up," Mulciber snapped.  
James stepped back from Avery and walked away, ignoring the wands pointed at him. The other Gryffindors followed.

However, they only rounded the corner and waited until they head the Slytherins' footsteps walk away. Sirius walked back to the base of the Headmaster's office to wait for Maya.

Severus was the only one who noticed that Regulus had been absent for the entire conversation.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had fixed Maya with his piercing stare and she had, at first, ducked her head in shame. But then, she's lifted her chin defiantly and said, "I wasn't going to just sit there when I could do something to help."  
"And your secret?" Dumbledore asked evenly.  
"I'm not ashamed of who I am," she answered. "Why should I? I didn't choose to be born like this! It isn't hurting anyone! Why should I have to hide who I am?"  
Professor Slughorn chuckled. "Well said, my dear."  
Maya gave the professor a small smile. She had been avoiding the Slug Club as much as she could this year - eager to avoid the pure-blood fanatics that frequented it - and she had forgotten that, despite being overly ambitious, Slughorn wasn't a bad person. She had to remind herself almost constantly now - being Slytherin didn't mean you were bad. Your choices did that.

"Ms. Night," said Professor Dumbledore. Maya looked back at him. "Be careful," he said simply.  
"Yes, sir," said Maya. And she quietly walked out of the room. Sirius met her at the base of the stairs and she jumped the last few steps into his arms.  
"You," he told her, moving a few springy strands of hair back from her face, "Are the bravest, most amazing person I have ever met." She kissed him, and then relaxed into his arms, trembling a bit as she let the full implications of what she had revealed hit her.  
"I'm not ashamed," she whispered. "And I'm not afraid...not really...but yet..."  
"I know," Sirius whispered, rubbing his hand soothingly on her back. "I know."

* * *

Severus Snape found Regulus sitting alone in the middle of his dormitory - everyone else was either studying or still at dinner.  
"Regulus?"  
"Were we," Regulus said, without turning around to look at him, "Going to let them use the cruciatus curse on Maya Night and Lily Evans?"  
Severus didn't reply.  
"Tell me that we're doing the right thing," said Regulus.

Again, there was no reply.

"Sev?" Regulus turned. But Severus Snape was gone. On an impulse, Regulus jumped up and ran out of the room. A million thoughts raced through his head as he hurried up from the dungeon rooms towards Gryffindor Tower. Apologizing to Maya, to Sirius, or arguing with them or simply having them yell at him. But there was a sudden and overwhelming need to hear someone call him Reg and smile while they said it. He rounded another corner and froze. Sirius and Maya were kissing in the half-shadows of the corridor. As Regulus watched Maya pulled away, half-laughing and Sirius grabbed her hand, dragging her down another hall, a large smile on his face. All of Regulus' emotions drained away then and he walked back slowly.

Alone.

He was always alone.

_Author's Note: If you want Sirius' reaction to being banned from his father's funeral, comment on this chapter or message me and I'll send you an interlude chapter. It is written but doesn't flow to well with the rest so I haven't included it. And, by the way, the chapters to come will be called...  
Chapter 27: Those Left Behind  
Chapter 28: The Story Harry Heard  
Epilogue: Ghosts of the Past  
They are named. They are coming. Thank you for reading. I don't own __Harry Potter,__ but Maya is all mine :)  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Those Left Behind  
**  
**Maya's 6th Year and the Marauder's 7th**

Full Moon, December

A group of sixth and seventh year students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were working together in the Great Hall. Notice after notice from the Ministry of Magic, informing students of the death of family members, had slowly worked to consolidate the two upper classes into a tight group. An unspoken agreement had been made; they were trying to keep the castle that they loved a safe place. Slytherins were more and more excluded because of a simple fact that no one could ignore - they got less letters than the other three houses. Once, that would have been a cause for pity. Now, when a letter meant spending hours crying in your room or staring at the wall in shock, it was a cause for a hot pit of jealousy and anger. Peter had gotten one of those letter already – his dad had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Peter had spent the afternoon crying in there dormitory that day. And Mary ah received a letter a few days ago. And Christy, too. And so many others.  
But that night in December, people were smiling and joking as they traded notes on apparating and talked about Professor Dumbledore's special class on patronus charms that everyone above the age of fourteen was required to take. People wearing yellow and black or blue and brown sat down with those in gold and red, sharing sweets that had been brought up by the House Elves and comparing essays.

Lily glanced at a watch someone had left on the table and said, "Hey, Remus, Maya. You two better go." Maya looked at it and nodded, stretching lazily and giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek. Remus closed his books and packed them up, handing his bag to James. Then they both froze.

Remus and Maya looked at each other, blinked and then looked at Lily.

She smiled kindly.  
And Arthur the 7th Year from Ravenclaw, said, "We can all read astronomy charts. And Defense Against the Dark Arts books."  
"You...Er...can?" Said Remus.  
Mary smiled at him. "We're 7th years, aren't we Remus?"  
"And you got increasingly less sneaky about it as time went on," added Albert Abbot, a round faced Hufflepuff in their year.  
"No one minds, Remus," said Lily. "And Maya kind of gave herself away last year."  
Maya grinned; "I love Hogwarts." She said happily before continuing out of the hall. Remus was grinning so widely that he thought he might break his cheeks.  
This was what he had always wanted. For people to find out and not care. To look at who he was and not what he'd been forced to become.

Peter looked around the room as Maya and Remus left. He knew something important had just happened but he'd been worrying about charms, again, and missed it. He whispered to James, "What just happened?"

James, grinning, whispered back, "They all figured it out, Wormtail."

"Figured _what_ out?" Peter insisted.

"Mooney's furry little problem," said James.

"And they don't give a damn," said Sirius, a fierce smile on his face.

Peter looked down to hide his frown. The secret had been what kept them together, right? What would happen now that it was gone? He didn't want to be left behind.

* * *

**The 14th of February **

Valentine's Day.

Lily didn't think much of it that morning as she worked in the Common Room. She was in a rush to finish her Transfiguration homework before breakfast before she even realized it was Valentine's Day. She was just polishing up her last few sentences when the crumpled piece of paper flew over her shoulder and landed by her right hand. For a moment it just lay there, but then it quivered and began to wiggle and fold. About a minute later, a perfect origami flower was lying between books and parchment. It was a lily. The last petal curled outward and revealed a message in James' spiky handwriting. "Will you be my Valentine? Love, James."

Lily looked at it for a full minute before turning slowly. James was standing by the door to the boy's tower - hands in his pockets, black hair standing on end, glasses slightly askew. They met eyes across the room. Lily stood slowly and walked over to him. For a moment they just stood there, eyes boring deep into each other's souls. Then Lily stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. She felt James start in surprise, but then he deepened the kiss, his hand going up to caress her hair.  
By the time they separated, everyone in the common room was looking at them.

"Finally!" Shouted Maya from the other side of the room. She collapsed into a chair beside Christy and said, "It's about time!" People began to laugh and clap and both James and Lily blushed deep shades of red.  
"Can we go on double dates now?" Said Sirius, leaning against the wall behind James. "Please?"  
"Shut up, Padfoot," James and Lily chorused. They smiled at each other, and James gently took her hand and gave that a kiss, too.

Sirius grinned. He was happy to see his friends happy. And Lily's use of his nickname meant that she had fully accepted him as a friend too. Maya gave him thumbs-up across the room, beaming.

* * *

**April  
**  
Maya looked up at the sound of footsteps. Sirius was coming towards her in the library, a pleased expression on his handsome face.  
"What did Dumbledore want?" Maya whispered to him.  
He silenced her with a kiss.  
"I'll tell you on the way," he whispered once they'd broken apart. He shouldered Maya's bag and took her hand, "Come on."

"The Order of the Phoenix," Maya said thoughtfully a few minutes later. They were all outside under their favorite tree on the way to the Lake. Spring was just beginning to warm the earth and the lively bunch were tired of being cooped indoors.  
"Yeah," said Peter, his eyes wide. "He even asked me! I mean, obviously he was going to ask James and Sirius and Lily and Remus but...wow..."  
Sirius laughed, "You underestimate yourself, Wormtail." Peter beamed.

But Maya's forehead had pulled into a wrinkled frown as she looked back towards the castle.  
"Midnight?" Asked James.  
"I just realized that none of you will be here next year," she said softly. "What am I going to without you guys here? I've always just..." Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip. Sirius pulled her back into his arms so that she was leaning against his chest.  
"Hey, don't worry," he said. "It's only for a year."

Maya pulled back. "How...how _dare_ you!" She spluttered.  
"Uh...what?" Said Sirius blankly.  
Maya jumped to her feet. "Of course I'm going to worry!" She said. "People are dying and disappearing out there! Giant smoke skulls with snakes coming out of them popping up all over the place. People like...like _us_. People who are different and have done no crime except be different or accept people who are different! And you lot are going to go and fight these people and you ask me _not to worry_?! How dare you, Sirius Black!" Maya looked close to tears. "Of course I'm going to worry! You are all my family! I..."  
"Shhh," said Sirius. He got to his feet and rubbed her arms soothingly. "I didn't mean it that way. Please, calm down."  
Maya took a deep breath and closed her eyes, nodding.  
"You're what my grandpa used to call a firecracker, Maya," said James with a grin. He was currently leaning against the tree, his arm around Lily's shoulder. "All full of fire."  
"You'll be able to join the fight soon, Maya," said Remus. "And we can take care of each other until then."  
"Yeah, right," Maya muttered, but a small grin had appeared on her face.  
"They've got me now, Maya," said Lily pointedly. Maya brightened considerably.  
"That's true!"  
"Hey!" Complained Sirius. Everyone laughed. Maya and Sirius sat back down and they began talking about upcoming exams and debated about going down to Hogsmeade in a few hours.

Then there was the sound of a large group of footsteps. James looked up, back towards the castle, and his gaze darkened. Everyone looked.  
It was the gang from Slytherin, all headed in the direction of Hogsmeade, although no one believed that to be their final destination. Silently, the group in grey and dark green walked away. None of them looked at the group of Gryffindor's lounging on the grass. But Maya and Sirius couldn't look away from one of the figures in the back.  
_I have to try_, Maya thought wildly. The image in her head was of a young boy with short black hair leaning against the back railing of the Hogwarts' Express, shouting with joy and exhilaration as the countryside flew past them. She remembered him laughing and giving her chocolates at Christmas. _One last time, despite everything, I have to try._

Maya jumped to her feet and shouted, "Reg!"

Regulus Black jerked in surprise and then turned around, slowly, deliberately. Sirius looked at Maya in something close to wonder and then looked down, refusing to make eye contact with his younger brother.

Remus saw Sirius' hands tighten into fists.

Regulus raised an eyebrow and said nothing.  
"Don't go with them," said Maya softly. "Please."  
Sirius closed his eyes and prayed silently.  
Regulus looked at them blankly for a moment, then a satisfied and dark smile spread across his face.  
"This is a war, Maya Night," he said with a sneer. "I've chosen my side – I hope you can live with yours." Regulus' tone made Maya's blood go cold. Regulus turned sharply on his heel and left with the rest of the group.

"Maya," said Sirius hoarsely. She looked at him. "Thank you for trying," he whispered.  
"How did both of them end up like..." Lily didn't even know how to finish.  
"I don't know," said Maya. "I just don't know..."

* * *

**Maya's 7th Year**

**October**

Filch looked at the parchment suspiciously and then glared at Maya.  
"Just a spare bit of parchment you say?" He asked.  
"Yes," said Maya, as innocently as she could.  
Filch glared at her. He knew that Maya had hung out with those wretched brats that called themselves Marauders, but he had hoped that the nonsense would end once they left the school. But no! There was water all over the floor and a sopping wet Maya Night was at the scene of the crime. She'd tried to hide the paper as he rounded the corner but Mrs. Norris had been too quick. Filch may be a squib, but he was smart in his own way, and he had long suspected that those kids had somehow gotten a hold of a map of the school. And he knew that Maya wouldn't spend this much time trying to convince him to give a piece of parchment back to her if it wasn't important.  
"If it's so unimportant, I'll just keep it," he said. Filch pocketed the parchment and marched off, quite pleased with himself.

Maya ground her teeth together loudly as Filch left. Barty Crouch Jr, who had been the true culprit behind the flooding, came out from around the other corner, laughing.  
"Shut up," she snapped at him.  
"Aw," he taunted unkindly, "Is the kitty all wet?"  
Maya glared at him and pulled out her wand. A second later, all the water on her had been transferred to him. Crouch Jr. gasped in surprise and Maya stomped off.  
"You'll get what's coming to you, half-breed!" Crouch yelled. "You and your Order friends!"  
Maya's eyes flashed and Crouch found himself petrified in a puddle of water.

* * *

**December, One Day into Christmas Break  
**

The Night House

Maya was lying on her back on her bed, in her attic room of the large house that belonged to her family. The holidays were coming up, so everyone was home. Cousins, aunts, uncles – everyone.

Her room hadn't changed much since she was five years old, but there was a lot more stuff in it. Maya's broomstick was propped against the wall with her heavy winter cloak beside it, remnants from a game with her cousins the day before. Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts books and her Care of Magical Creature textbooks from the last six years were stacked on the desk. And the walls were covered in pictures. Moving pictures developed with potions Maya had brewed herself (those from her first year were a little fuzzy), static photos Sirius had given her from Muggle magazines (they particularly enjoyed National Geographic), and some drawings by Peter Pettigrew and Thomas. It was the first day of the break and Maya was enjoying a brief moment of solitude before the craziness that would ensue in a few hours when she took the floo network to the Potter's House. Her heart beat faster at the thought of seeing everyone again, especially Sirius. He'd come to visit her almost every other week, but she still missed him like crazy. It had become common for him to pop into Hogsmeade on errands for the Order and take the time to come to her Quidditch Matches.

Maya smiled, a bit sadly. Hogwarts was different without all of them. Still amazing, but different.

"Maya?" Maya's oldest cousin, Jasper, knocked on her door. "May I come in?"  
Maya sat up. "Sure."  
Jasper came inside and sat on the edge of her bed. He looked around at all the picture and laughed. "Wow, I haven't been up here in ages. Since when did you become such a collector of photographs?"

"Since Lily got one for her birthday my second year," said Maya, looking around proudly. "And those from my first year belonged to one of the older kids…I can't even remember his name now…"

Jasper looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she said. "You're being weirdly nice."

"Hey," he said, "I can be nice."

"Yeah but…this is weird," said Maya.

Jasper shrugged and looked at a picture behind her bed that showed Maya on Sirius' back. They were both laughing, and the figures in the picture kept falling over, shoving each other and then photo-Maya would jump back on.

"You did it, you know," said Jasper.

"Know you're being cryptic," said Maya. "Did what?"

"Broke the werecat curse," said Jasper.

Maya frowned and looked at him with her head tilted to the side, looking very cat-like indeed – despite the fact that it was a New Moon.

"The real curse was that we were too scared to reveal ourselves to anyone," said Jasper. "My mom was an exception, and grandpa and grandma were actually cousins…"

"Which is weird," said Maya, making a face.

Jasper shuddered. "Just don't think about it," he said, "But you, Maya, you went to Hogwarts and you found all these people who care about you…you did it. Even with this war, werecats aren't going to be ignored or feared anymore. You made us matter."

Maya looked at him in surprise. She didn't think her cousins had noticed how close she'd gotten to her friends. "You really think…I'm not that important, Jasper. I've always just followed them."

Jasper smiled at her, sharp canines flashing a bit, "Soon, little cuz, the Marauders will be following you."

Maya grinned and Jasper's eyes got a mischievous twinkle. He pounced on her – two kittens playing in the winter sun – and began to tickle her. Maya let out a surprised yelp and tried to wriggle away, laughing.

"BANG!"

Maya sat up, her smile gone and Jasper leapt to his feet without realizing it.

They both froze, listening. The house was quiet except for that faint crackle of magical fires warming their large home.

Maya's heart beat was increasing and she knew something was wrong.

"Jasper," she said quietly, straining her ears and cursing both the daylight and the new moon that had stolen away her extra powers, "Who did the protective spells around the house?"

"I don't…all of us I guess…" said Jasper. He sounded very unsure and Maya's heart rate increased. Maya was the only Night to go to Hogwarts in almost one hundred years. Despite being the youngest, she was also the most skilled with magic. If the spells had worn off…

"When were they last renewed?" Maya asked, her hand slowly going to her wand on her bedside table. As if being still and quiet could stop what was happening.

Jasper's face went very white and he opened his mouth to reply when the entire house shook with an explosion.

Downstairs, people began to scream. The faint crackle of lively fires in their place became a frightening roar and smoke was already filling the air outside.

"NO!" Jasper shouted, leaping across the room and pulling open the door.

Maya was right behind him, her wand in her hand.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes too late. _Severus Snape apparated to what remained of the Night Mansion. Fire had already consumed the lower levels and smoke was billowing from the top floors. His long, greasy hair blew in the harsh, hot wind that was coming from the house and the heat was singing the tips of his Death Eater. The spells that had protected the house were completely gone. His eyes traveled to the very top floor, to the attic bedroom that a hazy memory of a twelve-year old girl with curly hair told him was Maya's room. Had been Maya's room.

Sev's heart actually began to pound with something equal to fear. He knew Maya was dead. Bellatrix had told him. All of them were dead. _All those dirty half-breeds are gone! There entire race is extinct! Gone forever!_ She had laughed like a maniac and Severus had almost stepped back in fear. He'd had to see. And now he was seeing and he felt…empty.

_Fifteen minutes too late._

There was a small pop and Severus drew his wand before registering who it was. Regulus Black was standing beside him, his chest heaving with emotion as he looked at the burning house.

"Is she…?"

"Everyone is dead, Regulus," said Snape harshly. Harshly to stop his own tears from falling. "And you can't let any of the others know that you cared. Understand?"

Regulus looked at him in shock for a moment, and then an ugly, angry look flashed across his face. "You. Don't. Understand," he hissed.

"Don't you lecture me on what I do or do not understand," Snape snapped at him. He looked back at the burning house and he said softly, "Fifteen minutes too late, Reg." Regulus closed his eyes in pain.

* * *

_"Maya's dead."_

Dumbledore finished speaking and waited. Remus' legs gave out underneath him and he fell into a chair. Hiding his face in trembling hands. Lily's hand were over her mouth in horror, tears already streaming down her face. Peter just look stunned. And James' instantly looked at Sirius.

Sirius who didn't move. Who didn't react. Who just looked silently at Dumbledore with that fiery light in his eyes completely out. Several long minutes passed and then Sirius fell to his knees and screamed.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Don't go away, 1 more chapter and the epilogue. There may be a greater delay between chapters this time. Thanks for reading._


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **_Sorry that I'm late with this one everyone – very, very busy weekend. I don't own Harry Potter - only the epilogue to go._

**Ch. 28: The Story Harry Heard  
**  
**Almost Two Years Later  
**"_To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B" _

_ – Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

Regulus Arcturus Black was on his feet, his wand in his hand, before truly registering that he'd heard something. It was a warm June night, and he'd fallen asleep shirtless in the living room. The tattooed snake that was curled around the black skull seemed to glisten like blood in the light from the guttering candles.

Regulus strained his ears. There was no sound upstairs; so it hadn't been his mother. And Kreacher was still with the Dark Lord...wasn't he?  
"Kreacher!" Called Regulus. The noise was repeated, and this time Regulus recognized it as the sound of someone stumbling down the dark hall. Regulus lowered his wand, slightly annoyed.  
"Kreacher," he complained, "Next time you snap yourself into the house, let me know it's you so I don't think the spells gave out or something. Goodness knows the last thing we need is my useless brother and his Order of the Phoenix friends apparating..." Regulus' voice trailed off as Kreacher came into view.  
"Kreacher?"  
The House Elf had blood dripping down his arm, he was soaking wet, and his eyes had a wild and haunted look like someone who had seen horrors.  
"Kreacher followed orders," the house elf croaked. Then, he fainted.

It took almost an hour and several hastily brewed potions for Regulus - pale faced and scared - to revive Kreacher. It took almost another hour for him to finally coax the poor House Elf into speaking. And when he did, Regulus almost wished that he hadn't.  
Regulus, who'd been on his knees in front of Kreacher for a long time so that he'd be at his old friend's height, let himself rock back and sit on the ground with a slight thump. Regulus buried his face in his hands, taking deep shuddering breaths as his mind spun.  
"Master?" Kreacher croaked.  
"I know...exactly...what that...thing...is," Regulus said, he'd begun to tremble. "But I can't believe...who would make a thing like that. You'd have to be..." Regulus' voice trailed off. "You'd have to be completely insane," he finished in a whisper. "Oh God, oh God...what have we done?"  
"Master?" Kreacher sounded concerned and confused, but most of all, scared.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Regulus hastily got to his feet.  
"Regulus Arcuturus Black," his mother complained. "It must be three in the morning. What could you possibly be doing?"  
"I...apologize mother," said Regulus, standing in front of Kreacher so that his mother wouldn't see the state of their last House Elf. "Would you like some tea to help you sleep?"  
His mother looked at him with hooded eyes. "How are you like this, Regulus?" She asked. "How was your...your brother..." She half-spat the word. "The way he was. Neither of you were like us..."  
Regulus swallowed hard. He could see his mother wearing her dress robes and a large, gold locket yelling at her oldest son as Regulus cowered under the stairs. Crying silently as his older brother took the blame for something they had planned together.  
"Just remember, mother," he said, as brightly as he could. "I was the son you wanted...I just wanted to make you proud."  
She smiled and allowed him to make her tea. It was easy for Regulus to slip a sleeping draught into her cup.

"Kreacher," Regulus said, as soon as his mother was asleep. "Do you know where she keeps her jewelry?"  
"Yes," Kreacher replied.  
"Please find the heart locket, the one she made to look like the Slytherin Heirloom," said Regulus. "And then...I need you to take me to the cave _he _showed you."  
Kreacher began to tremble. Regulus knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes. "I won't hurt you, Kreacher," Regulus promised. "I won't let _anyone _hurt you. But I need you to promise me to never tell anyone what happened and what _will_ happen tonight. Understood?"  
Kreacher nodded.  
"Your word, Kreacher," Regulus insisted.  
"I promise," Kreacher whispered.

_"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket like the one the Dark Lord had…and he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets…and he order – Kreacher to leave – without him…but to destroy the first locket. And he drank – all the potion- and Kreacher swapped the lockets – and watched…as Master Regulus…was dragged beneath the water…" _

_ – _Kreacher in_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_

As the cold, decaying hands dragged Regulus below the water, as he discovered that he was too weak to fight back and that his wand was gone, as water filled his lungs and his vision went black...Regulus Black found himself wishing with all his heart, that someone knew where he was. That someone would care that he was dying.  
_"I'm sorry, Sirius,"_ he thought, as he slipped away_, "I should have told you."_

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

Even after all this time. Sirius still dreamed of Maya. Sometimes they were in Hogwarts, and he would be in his animagus form following that black kitten with the single white paw down, down, down a winding staircase. Sometimes, he would catch up with her and the dreams would become memories. Memories of Maya, of their youngest Marauder, their little Midnight, _his_ Midnight. Other times, though, the staircase would never end and Sirius would begin to panic. If he were lucky, he would wake up. If he wasn't…he woke up screaming in the dark, covered in sweat. That was why Sirius preferred to stay at Remus' apartment or in the Potter's house. The nightmares kept at bay if he was surrounded by his friends, his _family_.

So, that night in October, Sirius knew he was dreaming when he saw her. They were in the woods, their woods, the ones they had explored together with the others. Her back was to him, her bouncy black hair swaying a bit in a breeze that he could not feel.

"Maya," Sirius said softly.

"Funny, how much we still trust the people we trusted in our past," she said, without turning. Sirius froze, confused. This was a new pattern. He'd never held a conversation with her before – at least, not a conversation that wasn't also a memory.

"What?" he asked.

"It's funny, that's all," she continued, "How we decide that we don't want things to change so we don't notice when they do."

"Maya, what are you…?" Sirius began, taking another step towards her, longing to touch her and hold. Or at least have her turn around. He missed her large green eyes and her teasing smile.

"You should rethink who you trust, brother," said a voice behind him. Sirius froze again. That voice – a familiar voice, but raw and full of pain. And Sirius was back in 12 Grimmauld Place, hiding with Regulus in his room while their parents shouted at each other downstairs. Regulus was pressed against his chest, trembling, while Sirius hugged him and promised that everything would be okay. _"Everything will be okay…"_

"Reg," Sirius breathed, and he turned around, heart pounding.

Sirius took a step back, his eyes widening with fear, as soon as he turned. Regulus's dark eyes were sunk into even darker circles around his eyes. His lips were a dark blue and his skin a ghastly gray that was further highlighted by the water streaming from his hair and robes. His dark hair, so similar to Sirius', was plastered to his head – as if he'd been drowned.

"R…reg?"

"Are you sure the people you trust are the people you think you know?" Regulus asked, his voice was tired, hollow, laced with pain.

"People change, Sirius," Maya said. Sirius heard the dry leaves on the forest floor crunching as Maya walked toward him. She went to stand by Regulus and Sirius gasped.

Maya's face was blackened with soot, the front of her hair and robes singed. Her lips were cracked with the dry heat of a roaring fire. Some part of Sirius' brain thought that this didn't make sense, Maya wasn't at Hogwarts when she had died – she wouldn't be in her school robes. He was dreaming, he knew that he was dreaming. But the majority of Sirius brain – and his heart – just gasped in horror as he looked at the girl he had loved with his entire heart.

"People change – and not always for the better," Maya insisted, her voice was approaching panic. "You need to be careful!"

"You're trusting the wrong person, Sirius," Regulus added, his sunken eyes bored into Sirius'.

"You've already lost us!" Maya said, her eyes bright on her ash-covered face, "Don't you dare lose them too!"

And then a burning wind blew through the trees and Sirius closed his eyes…

He sat up with a start in the middle of the hotel room in London, where he was currently staying. Trembling and gasping, he half-fell out of bed and knelt their on the ground, breathing heavily. The full moon's light leaked in between the curtains and illuminated the floor before him, like a ghost had been smeared over the floor.

_"People change…"_

_"You're trusting the wrong person…"_

"Peter," He breathed.

He grabbed his wand and ran outside, starting the ignition on his motorcycle by magic before he reached it. Cloak streaming behind him, Sirius Black rode the magic motorcycle to Godric's Hollow – tears already streaming down his face as he prayed that he was wrong.

* * *

Once again, Albus Dumbledore was the bearer of bad news. Once again, Remus' legs gave out and he sank into a chair. But this time, Remus was alone.  
"No," Remus said. His mouth was very dry, his heart pounding so fast that it was painful. "No...Sirius wouldn't...James and Lily...he would never..."  
"I'm sorry, Remus," said Professor Dumbledore gravely. He sat down next to the young man. Remus had tangled his long hands into his hair and was starting to tremble. "And that's not all..."  
Remus looked at Dumbledore with wide, fearful eyes and waited silently.  
"Peter tried to confront Sirius," Dumbledore said. "But Sirius...Peter is dead, too. Along with fifteen muggles that happened to be in the way."  
It was silent for several long, painful minutes while Remus just looked at Dumbledore. In his eyes, Dumbledore saw memories of Hogwarts, of better days, flit past and get consumed by darkness.  
"No," Remus whispered. "No...I don't believe it."  
"Remus..."  
"No, damn it!" Remus leapt to his feet, tears flowing freely. "Damn it! Out of all the nights...a night when I was useless and couldn't do anything to help...no...I'm alone now, damn it. They were all I had." Remus backed against the wall and buried his face in his hands. "They were my entire family."  
"Harry is alive," Dumbledore reminded the distraught man, trying to keep his own tears in check. "If you like..."  
"I can't keep him, Professor," said Remus harshly. "You know that. It's too dangerous. I could..." Remus couldn't even bring himself to say it. "Please..." Remus whispered. "Get out...I..."  
Dumbledore nodded. "we'll talk later, Remus," he said softly as he stood. "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry won't bring them back," said Remus harshly. But the anger was directed at himself, at Sirius who he couldn't believe would do this to them, at the Dark Lord who had killed the only people he loved - because Sirius was dead to him too. The boy he had known at Hogwarts, Padfoot - his best friend - was gone too.

* * *

_In retrospect,_ Sirius thought hazily as his world went dark_. I shouldn't have laughed._  
But Peter had blasted the street and disappeared down the sewer with the rest of the rats and then Sirius – consumed with grief and anger – could only laugh at the damn _iron_ of it. Sirius and James had taught Peter how to be an animagus! Had made the potion and helped him practice the spells! They had unwittingly written their own doom with the ink of the Marauder's Map!

Laughing…laughing because his world had collapsed. And the aurors had come to take him away and he had come to himself later and then realized that he wasn't going to get a trial – because he, Sirius Black, had been the Potter's Secret Keeper. No one knew that he had switched with little, weak, _traitorous _Peter Pettigrew.

_Wormtail, how could you, damn it?_

"I need to talk to Albus Dumbledore or Remus Lupin," Sirius began to insist to his angry, silent captors.

"You won't speak to anyone," the auror snapped at him. "You lost that right."

"I need to speak to Dumbledore or Remus Lupin!" Sirius insisted, catching sight of the Dementors approaching, he began to pull at his bonds. But his wand was gone. It was useless. And he still didn't want to reveal that he was an animagus…it was their last secret…

"I need to speak to Remus!" Sirius shouted as the Dementors approached. _No…he can't think that I killed them…he can't! It will kill him…_

"Let me speak to him!"

Then they hit Sirius around the back of the head and the Dementor's closed in and everything went dark.

* * *

"_I think that the only reason that I never lost my mind is that I knew that I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me…but it kept me sane but knowing who I am…helped me keep my powers…But then I saw Peter in that picture…I realized that he was at Hogwarts with Harry…perfectly positioned to act…"_

_ -Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

**Harry's 5****th**** Year of Hogwarts**

"Except…" Sirius told Remus many years later, as the two of them lay on Sirius' old bed, in the house that he hated – the house that had belonged to the Black's for generation.

"Except, what, Padfoot?" Remus asked, elated to finally have at least one of his brothers back after so many years.

"Except that…I didn't lose my mind…but for the longest time…I lost all of my happy memories," Sirius said quietly. "So…I didn't lose Peter, or his treachery, or the war…but I lost Hogwarts, and you and James and Lily…and…and…"

Remus swallowed hard, his eyes filling with tears. "You lost Maya, didn't you?"

Sirius tightened his eyes, nodding slowly. "I haven't even told Harry about her...he has no idea that she even existed, does he?"

"You can fix that, Sirius," said Remus confidently. "You can tell him when the summer starts – they're halfway through their O.W.L.'s now, I think…"

**Less than four hours later, the Order of the Phoenix fought a group of Death Eaters in the Department of Ministry. Sirius Black's body was never recovered after it fell through the veil…**


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note: Sorry Everyone – so I didn't actually post everything I wanted to say for Chapter 28. But I didn't want to skip a week of updates so here is the second part of the same chapter. There is chapter 29 which is actually Chapter28 part II and the epilogue. I don't own __Harry Potter._

**Chapter 28 ½: The Story Harry Heard, Part II**

**Harry's 7th Year, Malfoy Manor  
** Peter Pettigrew knew that he was dreaming. Real life was no longer filled with light and he was rarely peaceful and happy. So the peace he felt was bittersweet because he knew it wouldn't last.  
Peter sat on the shore of the Great Lake of Hogwarts, the castle spires reaching for the sky behind him, and breathed in the scent of spring.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a soft voice. Peter froze.  
"M…Maya?" He stammered. He turned around slowly. The young girl was standing near the tree - their tree - her Quidditch robes swaying in the wind. She looked at him for a long time, silent. Peter began to tremble.  
"You would have done it too," he breathed.  
"No, Wormtail," said another voice. Peter nearly fainted as he slowly turned back to face the shore. "We wouldn't have betrayed you." Padfoot and Prongs, standing side by side on the shore. Both sixteen - still boyish and young but with the serious look of the war in their eyes.

His friends.  
But not anymore.

"You're a coward," Maya said matter-of-factly.  
"Traitor," Sirius spat.  
"Rat," said James, but a little sadly. "You were only ever a rat, weren't you?"  
"Leave me alone!" Peter yelled, he plunged his hand into his robes and pointed his wand. The dream dissolved in a flash of green light and a high cruel voice that he recognized as his master's yelling "Avada Kedavra!" He woke up sweating and tangled in borrowed sheets in a guest room at Malfoy Manor, his enchanted silver hand gleaming in the dark.

_"[Wormtail's] silver hand closed around Harry's throat… 'You're going to kill me?' Harry chocked, attempting to pry off the metal fingers. 'After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!' The silver fingers slackened…wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slide from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat…without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it…" -without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it…" –__Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

And later, when this silver gift was wrapped around Harry Potter's throat, as Harry gasped out, "I saved your life!" Peter found he couldn't do it. Because Harry looked too much like Prongs...and he was standing on that shore with his friends in the dark, laughing as they talked on a night without a moon. And Peter hesitated, and the silver glove slipped off Harry's throat...  
And tightened around his own. Harry's eyes were wide with shock as he tried to pry the enchanted silver fingers off Peter's throat. If he'd been able to breathe Peter would have laughed the hysterical laugh of someone who is losing their mind – the same laugh Sirius Black had laughed after Peter had blasted the street and left Sirius Black to take the blame for James Potter's death. Laughed, because, even after everything he had done, Harry still tried to help him.

As death closed in on the fourth Marauder to die, Peter found himself wondering why he hadn't suspected that Voldemort would curse that damned silver hand. Of course Voldemort would make sure that Peter Pettigrew, the most cowardly Gryffindor that ever lived, would die before he had a chance to redeem himself...  
But some small part of him hoped..._please, let me die a Marauder, not a Death Eater.  
_

* * *

**Harry's 7th Year, the Battle at Hogwarts  
** Remus had fallen asleep in his wolf form, curled on the rug in the living room floor, guarding the door. He hadn't wanted to transform with Teddy in the house – even with the Wolfsbane potion he could still accidently hurt a baby. But Nymphadora (she still hated to be called that, but it felt weird to call his wife "Tonks") had insisted that he stay inside the house. Even in his werewolf form, Death Eaters might try to kill him.

It was rare for werewolves to dream...but dream he did. He was in the Forbidden Forest, the full moon gleaming through the leaves of the trees. They illuminated a strange white patch through the trees and Mooney's heart jumped in his chest. His nocturnal eyes finished adjusting and his tail began to wag as the dim outline of a black cat took form. Her single white paw had given her away.  
^^Hello Midnight,^^ he said in that strange way of talking they'd always had when in their animal forms. He bounded over to her and nuzzled her gently. Midnight arched her back against him, purring loudly.  
^^Your son is adorable, Mooney,^^ she said. ^^You make a great dad.^^  
^^I don't know about that,^^ said Mooney regretfully. ^^I put him in danger once a month. We're in hiding. Voldemort wants to have us killed... ^^  
^^And you're constantly worried about him, would do anything to protect him, ^^ another voice interjected. ^^That means you're a good father. Trust me, mine was awful. ^^ Mooney's tail wagged even harder as he reached out and swatted Padfoot playfully on the nose. Padfoot jumped back and went into his playful pose - tail high in the air and front against the ground.  
^^You mean, ^^ growled Mooney seriously, his tail ceasing to wag. ^^The way Harry saw you. ^^  
Sirius instantly sank to the ground, tail still.  
^^We can't change that we died, ^^ said a new voice. Mooney spun around; the dry leaves on the ground blew up in the sudden movement. A large stag with kind, brown eyes was standing in the clearing with him.  
^^Prongs, ^^ Mooney breathed.  
^^You've got a rough time ahead of you, Mooney, ^^ said the stag. ^^But remember that you are a Marauder - and we always do all right. ^^  
^^Say hi to Teddy for me, ^^ meowed Midnight as the dream dissolved away and Remus woke up, still in wolf form, in his living room, feeling far calmer within his transformation than he had in years.  
And when Bellatrix came for Nymphadora and Dolohov came for him, as the green light filled his vision and he collapsed like a puppet with cut strings, Remus found himself thinking, "Even with this. We did all right."  
_I'm sorry Teddy._

The last writer of the Marauder's Map died where he had most lived, within the walls of Hogwarts.

* * *

**The Battle of Hogwarts, a Few Minutes Later**

_**"**__There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left, it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck…When the flask was full to the rim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slacked. 'Look…at…me' he whispered. Green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish…" __–Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**  
**  
At least, thought Severus Snape, as darkness closed in on him and the last thing he saw was the green glow of Lily's eyes, at least I know that I did all I could. It's up to them now. All of us from before, are dead...

* * *

**The Battle of Hogwarts; The Forbidden Forest**

_"[Harry] closed his eyes and turned the stone over in his hand three times. He knew it had happened, because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the forest…they were neither ghosts nor truly flesh…less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved towards him. And on each face, there was the same loving smile. James…his hair was untidy and ruffled…Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger by far than Harry had seen him in life…Lupin was younger too…happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings. Lily's smile was the widest of all." – __Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**  
**  
Harry saw his parents as he walked slowly in the forest towards his death. He saw Sirius – his godfather; and he saw Remus – the first man he had actually known from his parent's story. But he didn't see who else was in that clearing. So many eyes were watching him on his slow march to death. So many people who had staked life in the war that Harry had come to symbolize. The struggle that he'd been born to see. And it hadn't been Harry Potter's fault.  
So many people watching and waiting.  
But only a few that had put enough stake in what was happening to actually be in that clearing.

And Harry didn't see them all. Those he could see and hear kept their own dark thoughts to themselves; even now there was a way they could protect him. They could not let their own frustration and anger that the boy they had all fought to protect was sacrificing himself.

But those who he couldn't hear...

Maya's green eyes were bright as she watched Harry Potter walk past her slowly. "He's possibly the bravest person I've ever met," she said quietly. "To simply accept it...many people would have run."  
James shot her a grateful look and Lily fought to keep tears from falling down her face. She had to be strong for her son.  
Regulus came slowly into view, his dark eyes troubled as he watched Harry walk past him. And Severus Snape, looking about nineteen years old as he leaned against an old tree, wondered if he should have done something different. But he knew…  
"We did all we could," Sev whispered. "With what we knew...we did what we could."  
Maya had slipped her fingers into Sirius's hands and he squeezed her hand tight as Harry dropped the resurrection stone to the ground...

** "**_Harry saw [Voldemort's] mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone…"_

_ "Tell me one last thing," said Harry. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"_

_ Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring the figure. "Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"_

_ He was lying facedown on the ground again. The smell of the forest filled his nostrils…_

_ -__Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

**As Tom Riddle once told him, Harry Potter was very much alive.  
**  
And finally...finally...the cycle broke...

Well...not quite yet...

* * *

**Epilogue: 19 Years Later – 1****st**** of September, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**  
If the Sorting Hat could raise its old-hat-fold eyebrows any higher they would have been touching the ceiling. The boy with a pale, pointed face and blonde hair sitting on that rickety old stool squirmed a bit beneath him.  
_I'm different, aren't I? _The boy wondered.  
"Well...yes..." The Sorting Hat admitted in that small voice only the boy wearing the hat could hear. "But I have seen a mind like yours three times before...are you brave enough to face you fate?"  
Scorpius Malfoy gritted his teeth and clutched the edge of the stools tightly. "I make my own fate," he whispered fiercely.  
"Gryffindor!" Shouted the hat.  
"What?!" Spluttered Rose Weasley from the group of nervous first years in the center of the room.  
There was a rather surprised silence for a moment, and Scorpius almost began to panic but then…  
James Sirius Potter let out a whoop of laughter and began to cheer and clap enthusiastically. The Gryffindor table began to cheer and clap as did the rest of the hall. About half of the Slytherin table sat there in shock but most of them clapped politely, although a few of those looked bemused.  
Scorpius walked over to his new House table with shaky legs and a wide smile. He was dazed as he shook hands, to the point that he didn't realize that another boy has been sorted into Gryffindor until "Potter, Albus Severus" sat down next to him at the table amid an even louder roar of glee than before.  
"You're Scorpius, Draco Malfoy's son," said Albus, his voice was full of wonder.  
"Yeah, but I'm nothing like my father, and I'm definitely not like my grandfather," Scorpius said quickly and passionately. "And...uh..." Albus looked at him silently, green eyes peering at him intently. James had finally wriggled his way through the crowd and was now standing behind his younger brother and, picking up on the tension, stayed uncharacteristically silent.  
"If you would like..." Scorpius said nervously, his heart pounding, "we could be friends." And he stuck out his hand for Albus to shake.  
Albus grinned, and returned the handshake warmly. "My name's Albus Severus but my friends call me Al."  
"And I'm James," James piped up, flashing his mischievous smile. "And I can't wait till your grandfather finds out that you got sorted into Gryffindor."  
Scorpius groaned at the thought and let his head fall onto the table. James and Albus laughed, although Albus tried to hide it. Rose shot them a disapproving look from the group of first years still in the middle of the room, exactly like her mother at that age.

Later that night, around midnight, James snuck into the first year's room and gently shook Albus.

"Al, wake up," he whispered. Albus turned in his sleep and ignored him.

"Al," James hissed, shaking him a bit harder.

"He's a heavy sleeper," a soft voice said from the bed to James' left. "Nick over there was snoring like a muggle car and he fell right asleep." Scorpius sat up and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. His blonde hair messy from the pillows.

"Yeah," James said, "Luckily, I have plenty of practice." And he tore the covers off his younger brother. Albus sat up like a shot and threw his pillow at James without missing a beat. James ducked it easily, grinning.

"James…" Albus complained.

"Shhhh!" James covered Albus' mouth, "Come on little brother! It's your first night in Hogwarts! Don't tell me that you're going to spend it all sleeping."

Albus gave him an irritated look but then his gaze softened, and Albus gently pried James' hands away. "What did you have in mind?" Albus whispered. James grinned so widely that Scorpius actually felt jealous – why couldn't he have an older brother?

"Grab dad's cloak," James said, "And meet me in the common room in two minutes." James looked at Scorpius, who was trying not to look too forlorn and said, "Little Malfoy can come too."

Scorpius was so happy that his cheeks actually hurt from smiling as he hurried after Albus. Al took one look at his face and, despite being rather tired, couldn't help but smile and be excited, too. In a bundle in his arms, was a very old cloak.

In the light of the Common Room's fire, James was sitting on the ground with, what seemed to Scorpius, a rather ratty and old piece of parchment.

"What's that?" whispered Scorpius.

"This," said James fondly, tapping the parchment, "Is a little bit of history, little Malfoy."

Scorpius made a face at the nickname that unfortunately seemed to be sticking, and gave the parchment a better look. It looked rather ordinary and un-interesting to him. But Albus' excitement had just doubled.

"Want to do the honors, Al?" said James grandly.

Albus grinned and pulled out his wand; "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Albus whispered, tapping the page. Scorpius nearly fell over in his haste to see what happened next. Black ink, like a spider's web, appeared all over the page, resolving itself into an amazing map with moving figures labeled with the names of everyone in the castle.

"A _map_!?" Scorpius gasped. Al and James both laughed.

"That shows everyone, what they're doing, all the time," said James proudly. "Created by…"

"Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," finished Albus.

"This-this is amazing," Scorpius breathed. Albus and James both grinned at each other, thrilled that he was so excited by it. "Don't you two see?" Scorpius asked them excitedly, he leaned forward to gets better look, placing his hand over Albus' wand, pressing it against the corner of the map. "With this map, the castle is ours!"  
Instantly, gold ink began to flow from the tip of the wand across the page. Scorpius grinned widely but James sat back abrudlty in surprise.  
"Has that ever happened before?" Albus asked his older brother.  
"Nope," said James. Scorpius looked back and forth between the two Potters and frowned. "You mean...I did a hidden spell?" The two of them nodded.  
"Wicked," Scorpius breathed. James laughed again as Albus leaned down and studied the shining gold additions. Gold labels now shimmered below every name, so that it read things like, "Sir Nicholas de Pompey; Ghost" or "Argurus Filch; Squib." And the gold ink had gathered like pulsing smoke around parts of the castle, clinging to the walls and passageways that had been carefully replicated with black ink so many years before.  
"Hey," said James, looking at one such area carefully. "This stuff marks the passageway to the Hog's Head, look..."  
"And this is the Whomping Willow," said Albus, pointing to another such gold-covered area.  
"And the passage to the kitchens," added James again. "Huh...I think this Gold stuff marks all the secret passages and stuff."  
"But it's on the stairs here," said Scorpius, pointing to another part of the map.  
"Well that's the bloody stairwell with the disappearing steps," said James. "You have to skip a bunch in the middle or you end up stuck in the stairs..."  
"Midnight's Guide to the Castle," Albus read.  
"Huh?"  
"Look," Albus said, pointing. The same curly letters as the golden labels had formed an addition to the title, "Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."  
"There was a fifth Marauder," James whispered with reverence.  
"Um...James?" Said Scorpius squinting at the map, "There isn't a trick staircase outside of our common room, is there?"  
"No," said James. Scorpius' reply was only to point. The gold smoke was hugging the staircase, collecting tightly around a certain pictures right next to the landing. The three boys looked at each other and scrambled to their feet.  
Soon, James was standing in front of the picture, examining it with avid interest. Albus unfolded the map and looked at it again, remembering their dad's story of the first time he had used the map. Sure enough, the little figure labeled James seemed to be pressing his hand against the frame.  
Albus went over to his older brother ran his hand against the side of the frame. There was a strange half-sliding, half-crunching noise and the three young Gryffindor's jumped as the stairs flattened down into a slide. The three looked at each other and then, with all the glee and dexterity of eleven and twelve year old boys, jumped onto the slide.

"Yes!" James cheered as they zoomed down several flights and then landed in a heap on the ground two stories down, laughing breathlessly.

"Well, well," said an amused voice. The three looked up – Scorpius and Al scared but James grinning.

"Hi, Nick!" James said to the Gryffindor ghost.

"I haven't seen those used since Maya Night activated them the month before she died," Nearly Headless Nick said reminiscently.

"Maya Night?" Albus repeated exchanging a look with Scorpius.

"She didn't happen to go by Midnight, did she?" Scorpius asked.

"Why, she did," said Nick, sounding very surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Who was she?!" demanded James.

"Well…" Nick looked thoughtful. "She was friends with your grandfather…used to run around and get into trouble with them…but you three really shouldn't be out in the castle at night. I really shouldn't encourage this."

"Please, Sir Nicholas," James wheedled, using his title to get his attention. "We just want to know who she was."

"If you go with us to the Common Room," Albus suggested. "Will you tell us everything?"

"Everything?" the ghost repeated.

"Everything!" The three young Gryffindor's chorused. The invisibility cloak glistened from Albus' pocket and the Marauder's map was folded in James' hands. Scorpius' blonde hair gleamed in the light from the spluttering torches.

"All right," the ghost said with a smile. He began to lead the way to the Common Room, floating along the steps that had re-positioned themselves into their normal position. "Where should I start…?"

_**Author's Note: And finally, it is over. Wow, I never expected for this story to be so long. Thank you to everyone that fell in love with Maya and stuck with her until the end. The reason that I write is that I love to think about how characters would act if just one detail were different. In this case, I added a little werecat that grew up with the Marauders – but through her, I got to think more about Regulus Black, young Severus Snape and imagine how James Potter and Lily Evans could possibly end up together. And, along the way, my definition of what it means to be a Marauder changed. I wonder if you realized that. I'll give you a hint – there are three generations of Marauders. I'm glad that I got to know one of them. So, for now…**_

**Mischief Managed.**

**Mooney, ****Midnight, ****Padfoot, ****Prongs, ****Lily, ****Reg, a****nd Sev**


End file.
